The Left Hand of God
by oso1991
Summary: Harry was left on the doorstep of the Dursley family. However after destroying a vampire at the age of 3, and impressed Alucard took him to the Hellsing Manor, raised in complete secrecy of both the Wizarding and Muggle world. Harry/Seras Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Mission 1. The New Recruit**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hellsing

* * *

_

"No please! Kill me instead! Spare him!"

"Move aside silly girl!"

"Never. I'd rather die!"

"Have your wish. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"MOM!"

Harry sat up in his bed, pointing his Baby Eagle handgun at a very amused man. The man was smirking at him with a superior smile, showing his devilish pointed teeth. Harry sighed and glared at the man, whose face was just mocking every fiber of his being.

"Enjoying this Alucard?" Harry growled. Alucard's smirk grew larger.

"Well it proves again how superior I am to your kind, little Harry," Alucard said. Alucard laughed a bit at Harry's expression.

"Shut it. You'd still die if I put enough silver in you," Harry grumbled. He quickly went to the sink in his room. He looked up in the mirror to see his reflection staring back at him. Harry gently traced the lightning scar on his forehead.

"Alucard, do you remember that vampire in that London alley?" Harry asked. Alucard smirked.

"Oh yes. That vampire was a rather high-class one with unusual abilities," Alucard said. "Yes he was rather amusing wasn't he?"

"The wizard vampire was a strange one," Harry said. "Those unusual abilities were like mine."

Alucard nodded. While Harry was extremely young in Alucard's eyes, Harry was also the most powerful person in the Hellsing organization due to his other abilities. Aside from himself of course, he added smugly.

A knock at the door attracted his thoughts. Harry and Alucard turned to see an aged man and a stern looking woman enter their room. Harry nodded at the two while waving at the aged man. The man gave him a quick smile before nodding to Alucard.

"Alucard. Harry. There is a disturbance in the village of Cheddar. The preliminary reports have verified that there two vampires in the area. I want you two to exterminate them both. There is a high chance that there is large amount of ghouls as well," the woman ordered. The pair nodded and smirked.

"Sir Hellsing, are we allowed to use our other abilities?" Harry asked. The woman's eye twitched before glaring at the two.

"Absolutely not! Under no circumstances will you two release them unless it is a severe emergency!"

Harry shrugged. "It was worth a try."

The aged man, Walter, hid a smile of amusement while Sir Hellsing grated her teeth. The two were absolutely insufferable together. However they were extremely skilled at their job, more so than any other agent in the Hellsing organization. Still, it did not help that Harry knew this and took every chance of antagonizing her, much to Alucard's and Walter's amusement.

"I want you to leave now. There is a car awaiting you two. I will be waiting for your return," Sir Hellsing said coolly. Alucard grinned eagerly while Harry winked at Walter. Harry leaped at Sir Hellsing's feet and hugged her leg.

"Aww I knew you care for me!" Harry said in a candy-coated voice. Walter and Alucard chuckled at Harry as Sir Hellsing began to kick Harry.

"GET OFF OF ME HARRY!"

"Yessir!"

"Just go."

The pair saluted before running out of the room. Sir Hellsing took several deep breaths before pulling out a cigar. She lit the cigar and began inhaling the flavored smoke. After several quiet moments she turned to Walter.

"That brat is a serious thorn in my side," Sir Hellsing said. Walter nodded with a smile.

"However he does bring a certain light to this rather dim place," Walter commented. Sir Hellsing inhaled deeply before nodding.

"Yes he does."

* * *

In the forest of the village of Cheddar, a young woman was running through the dark trees trying to find any of her company. Her company was scattered after an attack of monsters ambushed them. She stumbled over a root and fell through a bush to see one of her comrades the root of a tree, in a seizure. The man looked at her and gasped.

"Run Seras! Run!"

Seras could only watch as her comrade let out a ghoulish roar. His skin turned grey and his eyes began to glow an eerie color. He stood up and began to walk towards Seras.

"Jack? Jack don't you recognize me?"

The man gave no sign of recognition and stumbled towards her. Seras gasped as the man roared and tried to bite her. She screamed and shot him. The man had a bullet hole in him but continued to walk towards her. Seras backed away and began running. She continued to run until she saw her vehicle. Around the vehicle were several of her comrades. She called to them and smiled when they turned to face her. However her smile fell when she realized that their skin was black and their eyes were glowing.

"Run away!"

She turned to see a teen looking at her. The teen glared at her before pulling out a large gun.

"Move you stupid girl! Run!"

Seras nodded and began to run away. Harry sighed as he faced the men stumbling towards him. Harry shook his head. Ghouls are so stupid and easy to destroy in small groups. He aimed his gun at them before pulling the trigger. With five shots, the ghouls vanished into ashes.

"Damned ghouls, no fun at all."

Harry quickly ran through the trees where he until he saw a clearing. The clearing led a small village. In the village Harry could see ghouls walking through the town. Harry chuckled in amusement. He pulled out a shimmering cloak in his pack and pulled it around himself, causing himself to disappear. He began to circle the village scouting it out. Luckily the village was very small and he was able to count out more than fifty ghouls in the place. Harry grinned in excitement.

"Oh thank the Lord. May you damned souls burn in Hell!"

Harry whipped off the cloak and raised his AA-12 shotgun at a group of ghouls. A burst of shots decimated the ghouls into chunks of flesh. Harry jumped on a roof as more ghouls began to come to his direction. Harry rolled out of the way of gunfire and fired a stream of shotgun shells. The shells blew holes into whole chests and heads, turning the ghouls into harmless rotting piles of flesh. Harry cackled as he went around the village demolishing the ghouls apart. Soon there was no more of the ghouls left, leaving a very depressed Harry.

"Dammit, no more of them?" Harry whined. However a cracking stick turned his attention. He picked up his gun to have it pointed at a nun smiling at him. Harry grinned widely.

"So you're the one in charge," Harry said. The nun nodded at him.

"Well done in destroying the ghouls. However how do you fare against vampires?"

Harry's eyes widened as two vampires appeared from behind the houses. Harry quickly ducked a hail of gunfire from one of the vampires. However the other vampire punched him in the stomach, causing him to fly through a window. Harry rolled up into a ball and managed to roll through fall. Harry quickly jumped to his feet and shot a vampire's arm off. The vampire screamed in pain before Harry silenced her with a shot through the head. Harry dodged a blast of gunfire and literally blew the vampire to bits with several blasts from his shotgun. Harry discarded the empty drum magazine and pulled out a box magazine with 8 High Explosive rounds.

"Well done again, young vampire hunter. However I have a hostage here!"

Harry turned around to see the nun holding a small baby by the foot. The baby was wailing loudly in pain. The vampire smirked and bared her fangs.

"Give me your word that you won't kill me and I'll drop the baby," the vampire said. Harry smirked.

"Like I'll ever agree to that.** ACCIO**!"

The baby flew to Harry's arms. Harry laid the baby in his pack and pointed the gun at the nun.

"Burn in Hell Vampire!"

A round from the AA-12 vaporized the vampire. The few bits and pieces that were left soon crumbled into ashes. Harry sighed and saw the baby sleeping comfortably. Harry reached in his coat and pulled out a thin stick. Harry twirled his wand and a large cradle appeared. Harry laid the baby in the cradle and scrawled a note on top of it before leaving the baby.

Harry ran through the forest until he saw a small church. Harry's eyes widened when he saw the sky above the area was blood red. Harry shook his head.

"Again with the theatrics Alucard?" Harry whispered. "Seriously, you think that he'd get tired of the theatrics. Just shoot the bastard already."

A gunshot echoed from inside the church. Harry grinned and sat down on a stump, waiting for his partner. He pulled out a deck of cards and began to shuffle. It was a nervous habit he developed with his addiction to card games.

Harry didn't stop shuffling until he saw a red clothed figure appear from the church. In his arms, Harry could see a blond haired girl. Harry hurried to Alucard's side.

"You didn't."

"I did to save her life."

"She's not dead?"

"Well technically."

"Hellsing's gonna have your head Alucard."

"Hmph. It'll be different with another vampire in the Hellsing organization."

"Well little girl, welcome to the Hellsing Organization," Harry whispered.

* * *

Seras opened her eyes to see that she was in an unfamiliar room. She lifted her shirt to see that the gunshot wound in her chest was completely healed. She sighed in relief and looked around to see a man in red, smirking at her. Near him was a green-eyed teen holding a hand of cards.

"Well Police Girl, how does it feel to be a vampire?" Alucard asked.

Harry tossed her mirror. Seras caught it and smiled at her reflection. He grin showed that she had fangs. Seras screamed loudly, peeved at the Harry's laughter.

"You're too loud Police Girl. I don't care if you are a vampire. You're still English. Have some manners."

Everyone turned to see Sir Helsing grinning at Seras. At her side, Walter was observing the scene before him. Seras sighed and placed her head in her hands before speaking.

"Where am I?"

"You're at the headquarters of the Hellsing organization, an agency responsible for eliminating supernatural threats to England. Mostly that involves the works of vampires and ghouls but the occasional wraith or werewolf are eliminated in our work."

Walter grinned as he laid a Hellsing uniform on Seras' lap. Seras looked around to see Alucard and Harry grinning at her.

"Due to your condition, you'll be working for us now," Sir Hellsing explained. "Now in south of England, there are reports of a Vampire gang consisting of four vampires. Go and kill them all."

Down at southern England, four vampires were raiding a house. They had killed all the people inside and were decorating the house with the blood of the deceased. One of them was using a corpse as target practice. All of them were laughing insanely at what they had done.

A knock the door attracted the attention of one vampire. He cautiously walked to the door and pointed his Uzi at the door. He sent a hail of bullets through the door until he was satisfied that person out front was dead. After he stopped firing, several large bullets blasted through the door. One bullet shot him in the arm. He pointed his Uzi at the doorway and rained bullets at Alucard, standing in the doorway. Alucard smirked as he allowed the bullets to hit him.

"You sorry excuse for a vampire. Can't turn your body into mist or blood. Can't transform into a bat. Can't even heal your bullet wounds. Once you run out of bullets, you have no way of defending yourself," Alucard said dryly. He glared at the vampire who was laughing loudly.

"You don't even deserve to be a Nostaferu!"

Alucard pursued the vampire into the living room. A single shot pinned the vampire against the wall. Alucard then began raining bullets on the vampire, spraying the wall behind him with blood. The bullets began to tear off chunks off flesh as they exploded into the vampire's body. Alucard smirked and stabbed his hand into the vampire's chest, demolishing his heart. The vampire wailed one last time before turning into ash, leaving only a bloody cross on the wall.

"Police Girl, shoot the other one," Alucard demanded.

"But it's so far. She's nearly 500, no 600 meters away," Seras protested. In her earpiece, she could hear Harry laughing.

"You're a vampire now, not human. You can do things that are inhumanly possible now, Police Girl."

"He's right. That's a human excuse. Use your third eye on your forehead to see now," Alucard instructed. Seras nodded and focused hard on the fleeing vampire. Her eyes changed from blue to red and Seras could see so clearly the fleeing victim.

"Take the shot Police Girl."

"Yes, master."

Seras barely flinched as the large rifle she held fired a large caliber bullet. Over 600 meters away, the vampire had no idea what hit her when the bullet blasted through her heart, leaving a bloody mess on the ground.

Nearly a kilometer away, Harry was pursuing the last vampire on a motorcycle. Harry managed to kill one of the vampires escaping the house with a well-placed shotgun burst to the head, ripping its head off. However the other one quickly jumped on the motorcycle and sped away. Harry managed to pirate a leftover motorcycle and chase him. Harry swerved to avoid a spray of bullets coming from the vampire. He reached in his robe and pulled out a small grenade launcher. Harry aimed at the fleeing motorcycle and pulled the trigger. The grenade made a small whistling noise before blowing up the motorcycle, as well as the fleeing vampire's legs off. The vampire whimpered as it tried to crawl away. Harry jumped off of the motorcycle and strode to wear the vampire was. He kicked the vampire over and placed a foot on its neck. Harry grinned at the vampire's face as Harry pointed his AA-12 shotgun between its eyes.

"Burn in hell, you damned soul!"

A single shot blew its head apart, leaving a bloody corpse in the middle of the road. Harry smirked at his work and left the scene, riding back to the house. He quickly arrived and reported back to Sir Hellsing. He made a cocky salute before recounting what had happened. Hellsing nodded and dismissed him. Harry grinned and hurried back to a helicopter, flying back to base. On the helicopter, Harry saw that Seras was staring at her hand. Harry sighed and rubbed his temple. Damn his conscience.

"Oi, Police Girl. You alright?" Harry asked. Seras jumped up a bit, clearly startled. Harry chuckled.

"Oh, Harry right?" Seras asked politely. Harry nodded.

"Yep. Lt. Harry Potter at your service ma'am. Hellsing operative for nearly all me life," Harry said merrily. "Now what's on your mine Police Girl?"

"I can see clearly from over 500 meters away, better than in full sunlight. I fired such a big gun yet I felt hardly any recoil. What's happening to me?"

"Damn Alucard and his vampiric aloof, yet suave attitude," Harry muttered. Harry ruffled his messy hair before answering.

"Seras whether you accept it or not, you are a vampire. You are a rather weak vampire but a vampire nonetheless. You have superhuman abilities, able to see, hear, and smell better than a human. You have superhuman strength, speed, and reflexes. Unaffected by mortal weapons unless hit in the head or the heart. Strongest at night yet weakened in daylight. You are a creature of the night," Harry said gently. "You are unable to consume mortal food and must feed on human blood to survive."

Seras nodded dumbly before bursting into tears and grabbed on to Harry tightly. Harry sighed in exasperation. He pulled her off of him and muttered sorry before slapping her. The slap shocked her out of crying.

"Don't be hysterical. Yes vampires are Dark creatures born of evil. However, that does not change who you are as a person, as an individual. I have no problem with you being a vampire as long as you don't bite me. Alucard sensed you were different than the scum we hunt, killing humans just for pleasure," Harry explained. "Accept who you are. Once you do, it will be easier. Everyone has his or her own problems. You need to accept that you are a vampire. Understand?"

Seras nodded and hugged Harry tightly. Harry rolled his eyes and awkwardly patted Seras on the back.

"Now get off of me, Police Girl!" Harry snapped.

Seras grinned widely at Harry before closing her eyes. Harry's smirk for a half second turned gentle before turning back to its smug look.

"Ah falling for the Police Girl, Young Harry?" Alucard said in Harry's mind.

"Hmph, not a chance. Keep your servant on a leash," Harry said roughly. Alucard chuckled darkly.

"Say what you want. You can't hide your secrets from me, Little Merlin."

Harry smirked and closed his eyes, catching a little shuteye before reaching back to base.

* * *

Over the next week, Seras managed to adapt to life at the Hellsing base. She was a special case, being one of the very few women in the Hellsing base. As her status as a vampire, she got her ration of blood every day. She still despised drinking blood despite the reassurances she got from Walter and Harry that the blood was from willing people. Mostly, she trained at the firing range or studying at the vast Hellsing library learning more about her as well as other threats they might encounter.

Life around Hellsing Manor was rather dark and droll if it wasn't for Harry. He was barely older than 16 and one of the top soldiers of the Hellsing Organization, yet acted like an immature child many times. Showed only a sliver of respect to Sir Hellsing and Alucard, the latter finding this rather amusing, and enjoys antagonizing his superior to her limits. He is rather close with the people that work in the Hellsing Manor. He shows a great amount of respect for Walter, often times seen talking with him and helping with various chores with Walter.

Harry was an enigma in that no one knew what made him so special from any other agent in the Hellsing Organization. He was definitely fully human but in a way different from any of the other soldiers. When Seras asked Alucard about it, Alucard grinned widely before remarking that Harry was indeed different from the others, in a unique way. Seras was confused but decided not to broach the subject.

"Your mission is simple. Search and destroy. Destroy all ghouls and eliminate the ones responsible for this mess," Sir Hellsing commanded. In front of her desk, Alucard, Seras, and Harry were examining a briefing folder. Harry and Alucard grinned at the mission while Seras eyed the report with a bit of apprehension.

"Even if said person responsible turns out to be a cousin of yours?" Harry asked insolently. Sir Hellsing's eye twitched violently.

"Especially so."

"OK, no problem. So when do we go?" Harry asked.

"You have ten minutes to pack up. A helicopter on the roof will fly you over to the infested building. A support team will be ready for you any time," Walter said calmly. Alucard smirked widely.

"Well, better give them a night off. They're going to sit on their arses all night."

Alucard nodded at Harry's words. Sir Hellsing breathed deeply before speaking.

"You're dismissed. Now go now!"

The three saluted before exiting the office. Sir Hellsing inhaled deeply in her cigar and glanced at Walter.

"I doubt this mission will be any trouble for those three. We should expect the job to be done in less than three hours," Sir Hellsing said.

"Indeed ma'am. Sir Hellsing, today I received mail from those people," Walter said. Sir Hellsing looked at Walter.

"Which people?"

"The wizards. They are demanding that Harry to be sent back to the Wizarding World," Walter said. "They are threatening to use force now, both legal and physical force."

"Hmph. Let them try. I'm sure Harry would love a crack at the people that sent him to that hellhole of a home in the first place."

"Quite my sentiment, ma'am."

A knock on the door interrupted Walter and Sir Hellsing's conversation. A Hellsing operative entered the room and handed Walter a folder. Walter opened the folder and quickly read the contents.

"Sir Hellsing, this-!"

"Remember Police Girl. Aim for their heads and their hearts. Ghouls cannot exist without a head or heart," Alucard instructed. He quickly shot two ghouls with casual ease as he watched Seras face a hall full of ghouls.

"Yes master."

Seras quickly began shooting down ghouls with ease. As she killed more and more, her senses began to increase. Ghouls began shooting at her. However she dodged the bullets and eliminated a whole group of goblins with her bare hands.

On the other side of the building, Harry was blasting apart ghouls with shots to the head and the heart. He traveled through the building, eliminating ghouls and searching for any survivors. He quickly turned a corner to see a vampire pinned to the wall by bayonets. Harry's eyes widened as he recognized the weapons. The vampire screamed as a priest stabbed its heart and decapitated the vampire.

"Praise to our Lord! Burn in Hell ye heathen scums!"

The priest pulled the bayonets from the corpse, watching it turn to ashes. He sighed deeply and looked at the moon from the window.

"Beautiful night, don't ye think Little Hellsing," the priest said in a thick Scottish brogue.

"Father Alexander Anderson, pleasure to meet you," Harry said in a neutral tone. He unclipped the empty drum magazine and attached another drum magazine, High Explosive Rounds.

"Praise be to God. And heathens and heretics shall burn in hell!"

The priest pulled his bayonets in a cross position as Harry raised his gun at the priest.

* * *

"The Paladin, Father Alexander Anderson, the Purifier of the Iscariot Organization. He is the top agent of the Iscariot, and as ruthless as they come," Sir Hellsing said.

"One could say that he is the Vatican's best line of defense, much like Alucard's ours," Walter said.

"We need to stop the fight now!" Sir Hellsing. "Knowing Anderson. No, Alucard or Harry, they would have started fighting."

* * *

"Stand still and die, Bloody Protestant!"

Harry used his wand to conjure up a short sword. He deflected the bayonets flying towards him and rolled out of the way of a bayonet swing. Harry backed away and sprayed Anderson with a shotgun shells. The shells exploded on contact with Anderson, leaving gaping holes in the priest's body. Harry watched as the holes began healing back at a fast pace.

"Hmph, your have ta do better than that to defeat me, HEATHEN!"

Harry gasped as a large bayonet pierced his shoulder through. Harry cursed aloud and hurriedly reached in his coat for a grenade launcher. Harry pointed it at Anderson and blasted Anderson's legs off. Harry quickly pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it in front of Anderson.

"I've got to get away!" Harry thought. He pulled the blade out of his shoulder and ran as fast as he could towards where Seras and Alucard were. He pulled out a small vial of glowing green liquid and drank it. He moaned as the pain in his shoulder seared as it healed back.

"Alucard! Police Girl! Where are you two?" Harry called.

"Hmph, ghouls get the better of you little Harry?" Alucard said sarcastically.

"The Iscariot Paladin is here. Alexander Anderson is here!" Harry said hurriedly. "And he's coming your way. I managed to delay him though but he'll be coming this way."

Harry jumped a flight of stairs in time to see Seras demolish a group of ghouls with her bare hands. Harry smirked at Alucard who was grinning in delight.

"She's getting better, Alucard."

A whistling sound filled the room. Harry quickly tackled Seras to the ground and taking a bayonet to the shoulder. He ripped out the bayonet and threw it away from himself. All of them turned around as a light ringing sound filled the room. Footsteps echoed through the room as well. Soon a tall figure wearing priest's clothes entered the room. Blood dripped from his bayonets.

"We are the servants of God and the messengers of his justice. We are the instruments of his divine wrath on earth. We are called to cleanse the sins, bringing ash from the flesh of his enemies."

He crossed his bayonets and grated them. Sparks lit up illuminating his face, twisted into an animalistic smile.

"Praise be our Lord!"

"Father Alexander Anderson of the Iscariot Organization."

"Right you are, you pathetic Hellsing dogs."

Harry strode to where Seras was and stood in front of her, gun raised at the priest.

"Move back. This guy is out of your league. Alucard can handle this guy though," Harry hissed. Seras nodded and both of them scooted back as Alucrd and Anderson walked towards each other, trading insults. Soon they were shoulder to shoulder, waiting for the best time to strike.

Anderson whirled around and stabbed Alucard in the chest with his bayonets. Aluard smirked and fired his gun into Anderson's head; causing the priest to lie against the wall, blood flowing out of his head.

"You attack a vampire at night. You're a brave man but also a fool," Alucard said. He turned to where Harry and Seras were and smirked.

"Hmph, he was too much for you to handle Harry?"

"He's a regenerator you fucking idiot!" Harry roared. Alucard's eyes widened in shock.

"Master, behind you!"

Alucard gasped in pain from two bayonets ripping out of his back. Alucard jumped away and shot Anderson four times in the chest. Anderson fell down but jumped back to his feet. Alucard shot Anderson with the rest of his clip but Anderson shrug off the bullets as if they were nothing.

"You have to do better than that you bastard!" Anderson howled. He flicked his arms and threw a flurry of bayonets. The bayonets pinned Alucard to the wall. Another flurry stabbed into Alucard, preventing him from moving. With a quick movement, Anderson decapitated Alucard.

"MASTER!"

Seras raised her gun and fired several bullets into Anderson. Anderson was knocked out the window from the force of the bullets ripping through his body. Harry grimaced at her actions, as it would only antagonize the priest.

"Move Police Girl!" Harry roared.

"But Master!"

"He'll come back. Something like that won't kill him. But we need to move now!" Harry ordered. "Move Seras!"

The pair away through the corridors, trying to find refuge from the priest, while buying time for Alucard to heal. Harry quickly replaced his current rounds with special small grenade rounds, more damaging and explosive than Alucard's large caliber bullets. Harry quickly pulled Seras into a small room and slammed the door shut.

"Stay there and keep quiet!" Harry hissed. He pulled out his wand and quickly cast wards in a 50-meter radius around himself and Seras. He quickly tucked it inside his jacket and waited.

A ward on his left broke and he readied himself to the left. Anderson jumped through the window on his left and was immediately shot with a five grenade rounds from Harry, tearing off his arm at the elbow. Anderson looked at his arm in delight.

"Well young heathen. I think I can expect more of a fight from you. Let's enjoy this fight as I deliver God's judgment on thee."

Harry raised his gun and sprayed Anderson with several rounds. A wall of paper rose up and protected Anderson. Harry ducked and rolled out of the way of a barrage of bayonets.

"Heh heh. Gotcha!"

Harry looked to see Anderson right above him. Harry quickly drew out his grenade launcher and shot Anderson pointblank. Anderson flew away with a giant hole in his chest. Anderson chuckled as he slowly got up.

"Nicely done heathen. If you'd convert to the Catholicism, mayhap your soul would be saved."

"You wish priest. If you don't surrender, you will die here. Vatican be damned!"

"What? You expect the Iscariot to obey heathens?"

Anderson raised his bayonets only to have them shatter from bullet rounds. Harry and Anderson looked around to see Sir Hellsing with two bodyguards.

"Father Anderson. You are violating the treaty we have with the Vatican. Withdraw at once."

Anderson laughed and charged at Sir Hellsing. A shot rang out and pierced Anderson's thigh. Harry looked around to see Seras holding her gun.

"Withdraw at once. I won't repeat it again!" Sir Hellsing said. Anderson smirked.

"Even after I decapitated your vampire?"

To his surprise Sir Hellsing grinned.

"Alucard's no ordinary vampire. If you're going to kill me, do it fast. Alucard should be here any second."

"More like now," Harry muttered.

"ALUCARD!"

A shadow appeared behind Anderson. Anderson whirled around to see Alucard smiling evilly at him.

"You called master?" Alucard said evilly.

"MASTER!" Seras yelled in delight.

"Took your sweet ass time getting here, you bloody worthless vampire," Harry said annoyed. Alucard smirked.

"And you have no talent in theatrics."

"Bloody thespian."

Anderson roared in laughter and pulled out a bible. "We'll meet again Hellsing. Next time I'll kill you both. The vampire and the boy."

Anderson disappeared in a swirl of papers, leaving no trace of Anderson anywhere.

"Sir Hellsing, mission accomplished," Harry said. "All ghouls dead."

"Good work Harry, Alucard, and Police Girl," Sir Hellsing said. "We're withdrawing back to Hellsing Manor now. Alucard I'll meet you there."

Alucard nodded and turned to Seras. "Good work tonight Police Girl."

"I have a name. It's Seras Victoria!"

"You are Police Girl until you earned it!" Alucard snarled. Seras' face sagged.

"Aww Master you're mean!"

"Police Girl over here! We're going back to the helicopter," Harry ordered. Seras followed Harry back to the helicopter. Sir Hellsing walked to Alucard who was watching Seras following Harry.

"Why did you turn that girl into a vampire?" Sir Hellsing asked. Alucard chuckled.

"Perhaps its time that we have a vampire that does not rejects all of her humanity. Or perhaps it was just for my enjoyment," Alucard said. He laughed as he vanished into the shadows.

Sir Hellsing smiled as she lit her cigar. Whether Alucard admitted it or not, he was becoming more human. She had no doubt it was Harry's doing.

"Well wizards. There is no way I'm giving up Harry. Try getting him back. We'll welcome you with smoking barrels."

On the helicopter, Harry sat by Seras. He winced as he pulled down his collar to see his shoulder bleeding from a deep cut. He quickly pulled out some bandages and clumsily try to wrap his shoulder.

"Here, let me," Seras said gently. Harry shrugged and allowed her to wrap his shoulder. Harry nodded gratefully at her.

"You did well tonight, Seras."

"Thank you sir," Seras whispered. "And thank you from defending me from Anderson."

Harry gave her a small smile. "Police Girl, in Hellsing Organization, we watch out for each other cause we're all that we have. Buildings can be built. Land can be healed but friends cannot be replaced."

Seras smiled at Harry and hugged Harry tightly. Harry rolled his eyes but hugged her back. Across from them Walter and Sir Hellsing smiled.

"Ah young love. So romantic and many times tragic," Walter said. Sir Hellsing ignored him and lit a cigar.

"More likely humans hormones," Sir Hellsing said sharply.

* * *

The helicopter landed in the Hellsing Manor in little less than a hour. Harry jumped off the helicopter and quickly went to his room in the dungeons of the Hellsing Manor. Unlike Alucard's vast dungeon cell, Harry's was more homely but filled with curious knickknacks from ordinary world and the Magical World. No one aside from Harry, Walter, Sir Hellsing, and Alucard knew that Harry was a wizard. Harry learned he was a wizard after discovering a small part of a Dark Wizard's soul trapped in his body. The soul contained knowledge of the magical world as well as a complete arsenal of magic. Through this knowledge, Harry learned so much about himself. With its knowledge, he eventually absorbed the soul, and learning all of its secrets.

On multiple times, Harry had made contact with the magical world with Walter as his escort. He received materials for various potions and materials from a contact stationed in Diagon Alley. He also did business with Goblins, trading muggle weapons for buiness. Goblins were vicious creatures that on very crucial times, Hellsing had deployed, at a nominal fee of course. Harry's inheritance as an heir to several pureblood families allowed him to fund Hellsing extremely well, buying the latest weaponry and making them a formidable force of England.

Harry sighed as he laid his gear down on the floor. As he closed his eyes, a knock on the door disturbed him. Harry groaned as he went to the door and opened it.

"Who the bloody hell?"

"STUPEFY!"

Harry saw a red light hit him point blank in the stomach. He groaned as he felt his body drop to the ground. Before he blacked out, he dropped a small plastic tube on the ground and kicked it away from him.

A dark clothed figure picked up Harry and pulled out a thin rope. He wrapped it around Harry and tapped the rope with a wand. Both Harry and the figure disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mission 2. The Past Returns**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hellsing

* * *

_

"Albus is that him?"

"That's definitely James' son. Looks just like him."

"Can't you see the scar?"

"Where'd you find him?"

"Hey look, he's waking up."

Harry moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He blearily looked at the crowd of people staring at him. He tried to move his arms but he felt them tied up. Immediately the fog clouding his mind was banished and he sat up.

"WHERE THE FUCKING HELL AM I?"

"Watch your language young man!"

Harry glared at the speaker, a pudgy red haired woman around forty. He snorted and spat a loogie at her feet.

"Fuck off Ranga!"

"How dare you-!"

"Enough!"

Harry turned to the speaker. The man looked like a stereotypical wizard with robes, long white hair, and a pointed hat. The man managed to settle the riled woman down. He then turned to Harry and smiled at him.

"Hello Harry, my name is Albus Dumbledore. You are a wizard."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah I know all about it. Wands, potions, goblins, the whole shebang. I know all about it. The Ministry of Magic, Aurors, Death Eater, Order of the Pheonix, and the big one; Lord Voldemort. I know it all about your screwed up world. Let me tell you I have no desire to live in it. You're fucking backward customs, barbaric traditions, and outdated laws. Just kill me now," Harry ranted. "Now let me out of here before I get the Goblin Lawyers to sue every Knut you have."

"How do you know of all of this?" the old man said. Harry smirked.

"First off, you tell me what I want and I'll tell you what you want to know," Harry said.

"That's acceptable," the old man said. Harry grinned at him.

"Now who are you, and where am I?"

"I am Albus Dumbledore, leader of the Order of the Pheonix. Right now you are at its base."

Harry looked around, very unimpressed.

"Doesn't look like much. So you are the people resisting the Death Eaters?" Harry asked. Albus nodded. "How many people are Aurors?"

"About 12 people," Albus said. "Out of our 60 people organization."

"Only 60 people?! What the hell are you trying to pull?" Harry roared.

"Many of these people are volunteers willing to risk their lives to stop You-Know-Who," a man said.

"Oh for fuck's sake, say Voldemort!" Harry snapped. Nearly everyone flinched. Harry snickered.

"Voldemort! Voldemort! Voldemort! Voooldeeeemoooort!" Harry sang out. Every time, people flinched. "You weak pieces of shite!"

"Harry enough! Now we took you to our base as it is what your parents would have wanted," Dumbledore explained. "When your parents died we sent you to your muggle relatives as you were not old enough for the Magical World. When you were eleven, you were not at the Dursleys and we spent the next five years trying to find you."

Harry laughed darkly. "So you were the bastards that sent me to that hellhole? Every day, I thank God that Alucard brought me to Hellsing."

"Alucard? Who's that?" a man asked. Harry looked at the person that spoke. He was an average looking man who was rather worn down. Harry sniffed the air and glared at the man.

"You're a werewolf aren't you?" Harry asked. The man flinched. Harry sighed.

"Alucard's an unusual person, so to say. And if he finds me missing, you better hope he does not find you," Harry said.

A greasy man snorted. "Impossible. This place is warded by the strongest spells created. Not even the Dark Lord can find this place."

Harry snorted. "As long as there are shadows, no barrier can stop him."

Harry glanced at the people whose faces paled. "The Hellsing Organization will find me. And when they do, you can expect that professional soldiers will use deadly force. All of them hardened by blood and fire."

* * *

"What do you mean gone?"

Sir Hellsing glared at Walter. Walter sighed and pulled out a video.

"This is what security recorded just two hours ago. It happened so fast that security didn't catch it."

Walter inserted the tape into a player. The two watched as a hooded figure shot Harry with a red beam of some sort. The man tied Harry up and vanished into thin air.

"Is there any clues to his whereabouts?" Sir Hellsing asked. Walter grinned.

"Well, as you know, Harry knew about these people. Before being knocked out, he left us a clue," Walter said. Walter pulled out a small canister. Sir Hellsing pulled it open to see a folded piece of paper and a very small vial. Inside the vial was blood. Sir Hellsing opened the letter and read it. Sir Hellsing smiled widely and dropped the note.

"Walter, contact our agent at Gringotts, Bloodfang. Harry knew that they were coming for him and he made the preparations necessary. He gave us a list of all the likely places that he would be held as well as a vial of his blood," Sir Hellsing explained.

"ALUCARD!"

Alucard immediately came out from the shadows. Alucard grinned, displaying his fangs. Sir Hellsing tossed him the vial.

"You heard?"

"Naturally."

"Find Harry and make no move until you hear from us. Walter, have the new weapons come yet?"

Walter smiled widely. "500 Magpul Masada Assault Rifles and .45 Kriss Submachine Guns just in for every soldier here. 100 AA-12 shotguns and 50 M32 Grenade Launchers as well as 20 M-110 Sniper rifles, all of them with plenty of ammo."

Sir Hellsing smiled widely. "Harry's funds allowed us to buy these new equipment. Rescuing him is our top priority. Damn the consequences!"

She turned to Alucard who was smiling. "Alucard, find where they're hiding Harry. Do not make any movement until we're there. We're going to make sure they regret taking Harry."

Alucard nodded and vanished into the shadows. Hellsing turned to Walter.

"Walter, you are going to lead a platoon personally to ensure that Harry's safety is guaranteed. You are using the new weapons now. Perfect time to test them."

Walter nodded and set off to the barracks. Sir Hellsing smiled as she pondered how the chaos she would inflict on these perpetrators.

* * *

"So Harry where have you been for these past years?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ever since I was three, I have been at the Hellsing Manor, serving as a soldier for the Hellsing Organization. I kill vampires and ghouls mostly but I also kill the occasional werewolf or wraith."

"A soldier?" a man asked confused.

"A person trained to defend the country, often using lethal force. Like our Aurors except they kill," a brown haired girl explained.

Harry nodded. "Since I was five, I trained to kill ghouls and vampires under the instruction of Walter C. Dornez, an elite soldier of the Hellsing Organization. He trained me as a weapon, to kill the Undead with any weapon I have; whether it be a rock or a piece of wood."

"As I grew older, Alucard showed me who I was," Harry lied. "He taught me all I need about the Magical World. Its incompetence and inefficiency amazes me to no end. As I grew older, I established my connections worldwide using my inheritance I received. Since then I have been steadily training my mind and body to killing my enemies, whether through muggle or magical needs."

"How've you been training in magic without a wand or teacher?" Dumbledore asked. Harry smirked.

"You blasted idiot. There are plenty of teachers aside from the so-called professors of Hogwarts. Some of the greatest teachers around are muggleborns, living in muggle neighborhoods. The best potions teacher that taught me was a squib!"

"I'm sure there are some thing Hogwarts could offer you," Dumbledore said gently. Harry gaped.

"Are you kidding me?! You kidnap me and expect me to go to Hogwarts?"

"You're not of age yet. The law requires you to go to Hogwarts until you are of age which is nearly two years away," Dumbledore said gently.

Harry glared at him.

"Just try me. I'll break out of there and blow half the castle to bits."

Dumbledore laughed. "Hogwarts is a castle that has survived the ages. Even if the muggles got past the enchantments, no muggle would be able to break it down. Hogwarts is a veritable fortress, able to withstand a siege for decades."

Harry smirked. Out the window he could see soldiers out of the house running to and from.

"Is Hogwarts as secure as this building?" Harry asked. A man smiled.

"With Dumbledore's wards, it might as well be Hogwarts."

Albus and everyone in the house were surprised when Harry laughed loudly.

"Then I'm seriously going to enjoy breaking Hogwarts to pebbles."

The ropes made a large snapping noise and unraveled. Harry reached into his boot and pulled out his wand.

"**Nebulus Maximus**!"

A thick fog filled the room blocking everyone's vision. Harry picked up the chair and used it as a battering ram, tackling people out of his way. Harry ducked a barrage of spells and began to crawl for the window.

"**Encantaem Nox**!"

The mist evaporated to reveal that half of the order was down. With a quick wave of his wand, Dumbledore revived nearly everyone. Only a few were on the ground, due to Harry. Harry smirked and grabbed the nearest person, a red haired girl. He pointed the wand at her temple.

"No one moves. Anyone that raises their wand at me, I will blow her head clean off."

"Easy Harry. No one will harm you. We promise."

Behind Dumbledore's back, Dumbledore made several hand signs. An auror behind Dumbledore donned on an Invisibility Cloak and silently approached Harry's blind side.

"Harry please lower your wand now," Dumbledore asked. Harry shook his head.

"No chance in hell."

"I'm sorry then."

A huge explosion on the left wall shocked everyone inside. Harry smirked and threw the young girl at Dumbledore. Harry ran towards the hole in the wall. A soldier passed him a Kriss submachine gun and he began unloading hell on the group that had captured him.

Dumbledore watched in horror as soldiers poured out of the hole and began to mow down the wizards with great efficiency. He quickly conjured a stone shield around the wizards in order to protect them from the hail of gunfire. A man quickly ran to his side.

"Professor! We already have five dead. More than half are injured. Some gravely so. We can't hold out against them."

"We need to retrieve Harry! He's the key to Voldemort's defeat!" Deumbledore argued.

On the other side of the wall, the soldiers fired against the stone barrier, causing huge chunks to come out of the wall. Harry knew that the wizards were waiting. He waved at the soldiers ordering them to stop. Harry quickly marked out a spot on the wall.

"On my mark, everyone shoot there and empty a whole clip. Those with shotguns, use the high explosive rounds! Those with grenades, wait for my orders," Harry ordered. "On my mark!"

All the soldiers aimed at the spot on the wall.

"FIRE!"

A huge dent was created in the wall. When the firing stopped, Harry signaled for the soldiers carrying the grenade launchers.

"Same order! Use the whole clip!"

In less than a minute, there was a huge whole in the wall. Soldiers flooded through the hole and surrounded the group. Every wizard had gun pointed between their eyes. Harry strode in and glared at Dumbledore. He glared at Dumbledore and hit him with the butt of his gun. Dumbledore fell over, knocked out. Harry turned to the captain.

"Escort everyone out of here. I'm sure Alucard would love to meet them. Where is he anyway?"

"Muahahahahaha. Well little wizards, surprised at your own incompetence?"

Harry and the other Hellsing members grinned widely as Alucard came out of the stone barrier. His smile unnerved every wizard.

"Hello Harry. How was your stay with these incompetent, impotent excuses for human flesh?" Alucard asked in a deep voice. Harry laughed.

"Well Alucard, it's a beautiful night isn't it?" Harry said. Alucard's laughter boomed all over the house.

"Yes indeed. A night like this makes me want a bite."

Alucard licked his lips with a disturbingly long tongue. Harry snickered as his mind formed an extremely devious plan.

"Alucard, have you had a drink yet?"

"No."

"Captain, is Alucard's blood ration here?" Harry asked. The captain shook his head.

"No sir, its back at the Hellsing Manor."

Harry made a noticeable glance at the captured wizards that everyone could see. Alucard began chuckling darkly while every Hellsing soldier smirked.

"Well Alucard, take your pick. Legally, these people are not English. If they turn to a ghoul or vampire, we can immediately eliminate them," Harry said.

Alucard laughed evilly while every soldier turned away. Harry grinned as the wizards finally realized what was happening.

"Harry no!"

"You can't do this!"

"Let us go!"

"Harry please!"

Alucard grabbed a young woman and hypnotized her. Her head lolled revealing her smooth neck. Alucard's mouth opened and his pointed teeth lightly brushed the woman's neck.

"TONKS!"

"Harry you bastard!"

"Let us go!"

"No Tonks!"

"Don't do this!"

Dumbledore quickly sprang up and pulled Tonks to his arms. Another flick of his wand and every wizard vanished from in front of them.

"FUUCK!" Harry roared. He threw a chair against a stone wall, shattering it to splinters.

"Harry is everything alright?"

Harry turned to see Walter looking at him. Harry nodded his head and slumped down.

"Those damned people are going to publish to the whole damn world where I am. Owls are going to fly all over Hellsing Manor. Wizards are going to come from all over the fucking island just to look at me. Soon that pain in the ass government is going to try to force me to stay in that retarded version of Middle Earth," Harry ranted. He faced the stone barrier.

"GODDAMNIT!" Harry roared. He punched the wall and the wall exploded. Harry took several deep, calming breaths. Harry placed his face in his hands. Alucard looked at Walter confused at Harry's attitude. This Harry was completely unlike the cocky, sarcastic, yet always controlled person he always were. Walter nodded and quickly whispered orders to a soldier. The soldier nodded and began leaving the building, leaving Harry alone with Walter and Alucard.

"I'll meet you at Hellsing Manor Alucard," Walter said. Alucard nodded and vanished into the shadows. Walter sat by Harry and pulled out a handkerchief.

"Do you need this?" Walter asked. Harry pushed away the handkerchief.

"Soldiers don't cry," Harry said in a cracked voice.

"True but people do. You've been raised all your life as a soldier like I was. Every now and then, we fracture and crack but become stronger because of that," Walter said gently. Harry silently nodded. Walter waited until Harry spoke.

"Walter, do you remember when Alucard brought me to Hellsing Manor the first time?" Harry asked. Walter smirked. That day was one of the most enjoyable days in his memory.

* * *

Harry was clinging to Alucard's leg tightly as Sir Hellsing examined the child. She then glared at Alucard who was grinning at Sir Hellsing.

"Hmph, You expect me to allow a child to be raised here? He's much to young. Send him back to his parents," Sir Hellsing snapped.

"He's an orphan. And those adoptive parents he's been sent with refused to allow him back in his house," Alucard said. "Those abominable people struck the child before a rogue vampire attacked the family. By some strange power, Harry blew the vampire to pieces. However the man literally threw him out of the house into my arms. Me being the compassionate soul, I decided to take him here."

Sir Hellsing glanced at the boy nervously sucking his thumb. The boy was malnourished and had noticeable welts on his arms. However the boy's green eyes literally pierced through Sir Hellsing's soul. She averted her gaze and turned to Alucard.

"Get rid of him and take him back."

The boy's eyes widened in terror. He refused to move and grabbed Sir Hellsing's leg in desperation.

"NO PLEASE! LET ME STAY!"

"I'm sorry but you can't stay here. You need to go back," Sir Hellsing said

"NOOOOOO!"

The room began to tremble as Harry begged not to go back. As Harry's wails grew loud, the room began to tremble more and more violently. Hellsing's cigar blew up in her face, covering her face in soot. All of the glass in the room shattered. Sir Hellsing's desk began to splinter. The Manor's power had power surges, and paper began flying everywhere.

"Fine, that brat can stay! But he'll be under your responsibility Alucard!" Sir Hellsing said. Immediately the room began to settle down. Alucard smiled and picked the boy up in his arms.

"Walter, we'll need a room for the boy," Alucard said. Walter nodded.

"Of course," Walter said. He picked the boy from Alucard's arms. "Now then young master. Let's get something to eat."

"Keep that brat away from the armory Walter!" Sir Hellsing said. Harry glared at Sir Hellsing and stuck his tongue at her.

"Meanie!"

Walter chuckled and left the room with Harry. Sir Hellsing sighed and sat in her chair.

"I hate children."

Sir Hellsing lit up a new cigar and looked at Alucard. Alucard stifled a snicker before breaking out into loud laughter.

"What are you laughing at?"

Alucard pointed at her forehead. Sir Hellsing pulled out a mirror and looked at her reflection. She grated her teeth in anger. On her forehead, several rainbow colored, flashing letter spelled out "Meanie".

"Am I dismissed now, Meanie?"

"ALUCARD!!"

* * *

"I do remember that it was the first time I have seen Sir Hellsing so angry," Walter said.

Harry laughed a bit at the memory. He laid his head on his knees.

"All my life I knew that someday I would have to confront the past I had not chose and to face a fate that was not my responsibility. I would rather spend the rest of my days slaying vampires and ghouls for England than to save that godforsaken world those lunatics live in."

Walter nodded.

"As you already know, the Hellsing Organization will support you no matter what choice you make. You have done so much for this organization. Even though Sir Hellsing will never admit it, she is grateful for everything you've done for the sake of the organization," Walter said. "Now get a stiff upper lip and stand up. You're a man of England and by God you will show it!"

Harry cocky grin returned as quickly hugged Walter.

"Thanks old chap, I needed that," Harry whispered. Harry walked out the door with a spring in his step and a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Now Walter, my contacts at Black Water have told me of a very promising new armor called Dragon Skin. I want you to send some men there to observe this new test."

Walter nodded as he listened to Harry's orders. Although Harry isn't the head of the Hellsing Organization, there is no doubt it would not function half as well if it weren't for his huge network

* * *

When Harry got back at Hellsing Manor he headed straight to Sir Hellsing's office. She smiled as Harry saluted to her. Beside her, Seras gave Harry a wide smile. Harry winked roguishly at her, causing her face to redden.

"Well Harry, welcome back. I must say your exploits are unmatched by any here aside from Alucard and Walter," Sir Hellsing said. Harry smirked.

"Boring routines are never a part of the Hellsing Organization."

"Indeed. Now, I've received reports on the debut of our newest weapons. As you were gone three squads quelled a ghoul outbreak near Lancaster. These new weapons were able to mow down these ghouls with much less struggling than before. I'm especially enamored with the AA-12. An automatic shotgun capable of blowing the chest off a ghoul with one round yet can shoot 300 rounds in a minute."

"I told you business with the Americans would be very good. The Americans are run by money. As long as you have money, they can get you anything," Harry said.

"And I'm glad you are right. As I was saying, these new weapons are so efficient that the three squads reported no fatalities at all," Sir Hellsing said. "One even said only one platoon could have been sufficient."

Harry nodded extremely pleased but his smile slipped when Sir Hellsing raised a familiar letter.

"I see you already knows what this is?"

"Those damned wizards. I swear I'll sue them out of every euro they have," Harry growled.

"I know you hate these wizards but we'll need to do careful politics when dealing with these people. These people consider themselves superior to us in everyway and the people that we attacked rescuing you are very high in the political field. In addition, these so called Death Eaters might try to abduct you."

Harry nodded. "Then we'll have to update security. I'll contact my people at Black Water and I'll add magical wards as well. Tell every security personnel that infrared goggles are mandatory as these people can make themselves invisible."

"Get started tomorrow for now get to rest. Both of you get some rest," Sir Hellsing ordered.

"Yessir!"

Harry and Seras began walking towards the dungeons where the high-ranking officers are. Harry saw how Seras glanced at him often.

"Are you going to say something Police Girl?" Harry asked.

"Are you alright Harry? I mean you were captured and held captive by people," seras started. Harry laughed.

"Is that it? Those people were barely police officers, much less soldiers. I'm fine really," Harry said. "You on the other hand look tired. Have you been drinking your blood?"

Seras flinched. "Yes."

"Poolice Girl."

"Not everyday sir. Probably once every two days," Seras admitted. Harry glared at her.

"You need to drink that blood everyday to keep in tip top shape. In our line of work, any mistake could lead to your death. Alucard's an exception as he's basically immortal."

"But sir-!"

Harry growled and grabbed Seras arms. He pinned her against the wall and glared at her. Seras winced, as those green eyes seemed to pierce into her soul.

"You are a vampire. Keep your personality as an individual. Throw away your ideas of limitations. Accept who you are. I'm trying to keep you alive. Now today and until I'm sure, I will watch you drink that blood ration everyday."

Seras meekly nodded as Harry let her go. Harry followed her to her room. On the table there was a ration of blood on the table, ready for her to drink. Seras looked at the blood in disgust.

"Sir I'm going to take a shower. Could you please get out of my room?"

"I told you Seras. I am going to make sure that you will drink that blood. If you're worried about me peeking, the only peeking I've done is on Sir Hellsing on a dare by Alucard."

Harry sat in a chair and pulled out a deck of cards. Seras watched as Harry deftly shuffled the cards with skillful ease, like a casino dealer. Seras sighed and picked up a pair of pajamas from her dresser and locked her bathroom door.

Harry ignored the shower sounds coming from the bathroom. He distracted himself by playing solitaire. His motions soon became automatic and his mind began to wander. His mind soon reflected on the vampires he fought and the ones he soon would fight.

The vampires he fought were nonmagical vampires with not a drop of magic in their veins. Without magic, any people aside from virgins would immediately begin rotting, as their bodies could not handle the sudden influx of magic that comes when with a vampire bite. After the initial corrosion, their bodies would remain in a cadaver like state until destroyed or the vampire responsible dies. The people that become vampires gain superhuman abilities as well as eternal youth, keeping their appearance for all the ages. They are very weak against direct sunlight, garlic, holy water, crucifixes, and silver as it reflects the moon. A completely destroyed heart or head can successfully kill a vampire. However, as a vampire ages, they gain strength and more abilities. Judging from his studies, vampires that are over 50 begin to gain ever more physical prowess. When they hit 169, they begin rapidly evolve to a demigod state. They are able to gain control of their own bodies and regenerate. Soon they will be able to shapeshift and gain telepathic powers. Once they hit their peak of around 216 years old, they gain power of darkness and blood able to bend those elements to their will. What is frightening is that these vampires will continue to gain strength unless purified.

Magical people when bit by a vampire will always turn into a vampire. They gain the initial abilities like superhuman features and will develop supernatural powers quickly. However vampires from wizards will always be weaker and stop growing after they are 144 years old. This rise and short halt in development is due to their latent Wizarding magic that continues to fight against the Vampiric magic that flows through their blood.

Both races of magic hold a very severe weakness to the old magic, runic magic of the earth and sun from pagan rituals. Harry discovered on his various travels that lead bullets with runic carvings etched on them could harm vampires more than silver stakes.

"Sir? Harry sir?"

Harry looked up to see Victoria looking at him. Harry shook his head.

"Oh Victoria, have you finished drinking the blood?"

"Yessir."

"Then I bid you good night," Harry said.

"Harry!"

Harry turned to see Seras on her bed, looking anxious.

"Yes Police Girl?"

"Could I talk to you please? Until I fall asleep at least?"

Harry sighed as he pulled up a chair by Seras' bed. Seras whispered her thanks and began talking to Harry. Harry sighed and relaxed as he listened to all of Seras' worries, making small comments here and then.

The next day, Harry entered the mess hall to see it in complete chaos. Everywhere, owls were flying all over the place. When the owls spotted him, they flew straight at him bombarding him with letters. Red envelopes began to float in the air screaming at him. The whole hall was filled with the sounds of screaming.

"FUCKING WIZARDS!" Harry roared. In a fit of rage, he pulled out his shotgun and began shooting the red envelopes into confetti. He glared at the owls perched on various items in the mess hall.

"What the hell are you staring at? GET OUT!"

The owls began to fly out of the mess hall in droves. Harry began cursing nonstop as he gathered the letters and packages that made a small hill in the middle of the hall. A soldier cautiously approached him.

"Lt. Potter? Is everything alright sir?"

Harry looked at the person that spoke.

"No Sgt. Bryne. However I'll get this mess sorted out. Tomorrow morning, though, make sure that any owl that comes near here is intercepted and their letter taken. We don't need owls flying in the mess hall. Next time I might not be able to stop myself from shooting half the owls down."

The soldier saluted and quickly relayed the information to the wall guard. Harry sighed and picked out a newspaper from the massive pile of junk mail he received. He looked to the front and let out a long string of curses.

* * *

**HARRY POTTER FOUND!**

Boy-Who-Lived a muggle auror for the British government!

Yesterday night, it was confirmed that Harry Potter was alive and well. However he is in the service of the British Government as a soldier (an auror with the license to kill in the name of the government) for an organization named as the Hellsing Organization. Not much is known of this secretive organization. However what can be confirmed is that this organization is made of the elite member responsible for preventing Dark creature attacking the innocents, proving that this boy is born to destroy evil, even at such a young age.

No other information is known about him. Rest assured, Harry Potter you have our thanks and a mutual plea from all of Magical England…

Please Return!

* * *

Harry picked up all the letters and carried them to the firing range. The soldiers watched in curiosity as Harry dumped the letters in the middle of the range and went back to pick up an SMAW rocket launcher. He blasted the pile and watched in sheer happiness as all the letters were obliterated or soon burned. He turned to the other soldiers staring at him.

"There's something magical in blowing shit up."

A light vibration began coming from Harry's pocket. Harry pulled out the phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Harry, its Sir Hellsing. We've got guests."

"What kind of guests?" Harry asked. Harry had a sinking feeling in his stomach that was confirmed when Hellsing spoke again.

"The Ministry of Magic."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mission 3: The New Guests**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hellsing

* * *

_

In the main office, Sir Hellsing, Walter and Alucard observed their new visitors. In front of her was a rotund man twirling a lime green bowler cap with his finger. Behind him was a toady looking woman, putting up a façade that she was of importance. In fact all of them looked unimpressive aside from the tall black man and the grizzled old man with a glass eye in the back. Alucard chuckled in amusement at the eye.

"Now see here! I demand that we take Harry Potter back to where he belongs. This is what his parents would have wanted?" the man in the bowler hat said.

"And how do you know what his parents would have wanted? Were you close friends with them?" Alucard asked. The man glared at the slouching vampire.

"And who are you to talk to me like that? I am the Minister of Magic, the Magical equivalent of your Prime Minister!"

"Exactly the Magical Equivalent. Right now you have no jurisdiction over us. Even if Harry Potter were in front of you, you would have no right to remove him from the premises," Sir Hellsing said coolly.

The man's face reddened in rage and embarrassment. He was about to speak when the door opened to reveal Harry. Harry strode over to Sir Hellsing's desk. The man attempted to greet Harry but Harry roughly shoved past them man with enough force to send the man flat on his ass without breaking a stride. Harry saluted Sir Hellsing and remained at attention.

"Lt. Harry Potter sir. What is my order sir?" Harry barked out, completely ignoring everyone else in the room.

"Lt. these people are here to speak with you concerning your supposed duty to them," Sir Hellsing. "I think you should listen to what they have to say."

Harry made a sharp about face and turned to their guests. Harry's eye twitched slightly at the wizards but gave no sign of his disgust at them. The rotund man he had shoved approached him with a big friendly smile on his face and held out his hand in greeting.

"Harry Potter, such a pleasure to meet you. My name is Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic," the rotund man said excitedly. "This here is my Senior Undersecretary Delores Umbridge and my Junior Undersecretary, Percy Weasley."

Harry glanced at them for a second before snapping his eyes as Fudge.

"Speak your piece Fudge. I understand that wizards despise going into muggle territory," Harry said coolly.

"Straight to the point, young Harry?" Fudge said cheerily. When Harry's face remained expressionless, his smile dropped. He reached into his robes and pulled out a scroll, sealed with wax. Fudge broke the seal and opened it.

"As a Magical Citizen of Britain, we hereby summon you to return back to London and study at the prestigious school of Hogwarts," Fudge said. "Signed by all members of the Wizagamot."

Fudge rolled the scroll back up and tossed it to Umbridge. Everyone watched as Harry's expression began showing on his face. First anger but was soon replaced for absolute contempt for the rotund man.

"And if I refuse?" Harry asked.

"Then we'll have no choice but to force you to come back to London. I had hoped to do this without any trouble but if you refuse to comply, then I will bring you back in chains if I have to."

"Kingsley! Fudge! Arrest this man!"

The two men in the back pulled their wands and pointed them at Harry. Harry whipped out his AA-12 and shot the two wizards three times. Everyone watched as the two men writhed and screamed in pain before Harry knocked them out with the butt of his gun.

"Taser shotgun rounds. Extremely painful and absolutely nonlethal. However they were meant for one round per person but I'm sure three won't leave any permanent damage," Harry said.

Sir Hellsing smirked and pressed a red button on her desk. Three squads of soldiers immediately rushed into the room and surrounded the wizards. Fudge and Umbridge were fuming with anger.

"How dare you? How dare you treat us like this!" Fudge roared.

"Get away you dirty blooded freaks!" Umbrdge screamed. She pointed her wand at a soldier. A blow to the chin knocked her out. Fudge glared at Sir Hellsing.

"Who do you think you are?"

Sir Hellsing stood up and towered over the stout man. The man quivered under her icy gaze.

"We are the Hellsing organization. The Divine Blade that purges the darkness from the shadows to protect the inhabitants of England. We bury the Undead and send them to Eternal Damnation to the fires of Hell."

"We are independent of any body of the British government under the direct orders of the Queen herself. As such we are above any authority aside from the queen," Sir Helsing said haughtily.

"For your hostile actions if any of your kind come near any of our personnel, we will use lethal force. You are never welcome here! Escort them out of the property!"

"I'll be back and with more Aurors! Harry Potter will come back to London!" Fudge roared. "You can't stop us! Wizards are the superior race among this world and Harry will come to our side."

Alucard smiled displaying his pointed teeth.

"We'll be waiting with hellfire and brimstone. I will feast on your men's blood and quench my thirst on your blood, wizard. Come and attack the Hellsing Manor. We'll be waiting."

From the office, the four of them watched as the soldiers escorted the group out of the property. Harry sighed when Fudge and the group disappeared, leaving no trace.

"Sir Hellsing, I think its time that we reveal to the troops the existence of a Magical World," Walter said. "They already proved they could be trusted with secrecy. They need to know the abilities of what we are coming up against."

"And I'm sure as long as I'm here we will start seeing a lot more of wizards," Harry said.

Sir Hellsing nodded. "However we'll still need the manpower to protect the mansion and England from vampire attacks. That means we'll have to recruit more men."

"I have some contacts in America I can call ma'am," Harry said. "And there are many people in the British Mercenaries that have prior knowledge with fighting wizards."

"Good job Harry. Walter I want you to personally oversee the training of our troops. I want them to be fit for battle at any time and in any situation. Tell Commander Furguson that all the number of guards is doubled. At any time, a third of the force is ready to deploy."

"Alucard, I want you on duty for all the nights. If you encounter these Wizarding people, drain them of their blood to the last drop. Then devour the bodies. Save at least one of interrogation."

Harry saluted before exiting the office. He jumped on the banister and slid down the handrail. Harry whooped in joy and cackled evilly. Many of the soldiers were confused at Harry's slightly insane attitude. Those that knew him shrugged it off and blamed Alucard.

Harry kicked open the door to his room and began searching his trunk. After pulling out a great deal of weapons, ammo, armor, and other items, he unwrapped a package the size of an envelope. The cloth opened to reveal an elaborate gold mirror.

"Wrathbone!"

The mirror's surface rippled to reveal a face of a scarred goblin. The goblin leered at Harry, displaying his many pointed teeth.

"Well hello Mr. Potter. What can I do for you? Another business transaction, I hope? I must say we're very pleased with the investment of this company called Google. More than 300 percent profit."

"Well Wrathbone, I have a very interesting business proposition that most likely will be a deal you goblins will drool over."

The goblin's eyes narrowed. "What are you proposing?"

"I want to hire a platoon of your finest warriors to kill and main wizards and other dark creatures alongside Muggles. Are you interested?"

"Tell me more Mr. Potter."

The two discussed business eagerly, both of them wearing bloodthirsty smiles on their faces.

* * *

In a club in London, a man in a white suit lounged in a corner. He sipped his booze and watched a nervous looking man walk towards him. The man gave him a red card with a gold Egyptian eye on it.

"So why do you want to be a vampire?" the man in white asked. "Is it power, pleasure, money? You can have them all."

The man eagerly nodded,

"That's why idiots move on our turf to become vampires. This card is our bait. The people that bring that card are fools that try to fight against the Valentines brothers."

He pulled out a gun and pointed it at the trembling man.

"Wait no! I heard of this through Blitz's connection."

"Really? Tell me more."

* * *

In the dungeons of the Hellsing Manor, Alucard met with Walter. Walter laid a case in front of Alucard.

"Thank you for waiting. Its finally finished," Walter said. Alucard nodded and opened the case. Inside the case was a very large, black, pistol.

"The anti-freak battle gun, the 13mm Jackal. Total length 390 mm. Weighs 35 pounds with six rounds of ammunition per clip. No human would be able to handle this."

Alucard smiled as he carefully observed his new weapon. In the doorway, Seras walked in, watching Alucard examine his weapon as Walter explained the gun's feature.

"You are unable to use the .454 Casull bullets. This gun uses an exclusively manufactured 13mm armor-piercing rounds."

"What's the bullet casing?" Alucard asked.

"Silver bullet casing."

"The charge compound?"

"Marvells Chemical's cartridge NN9."

"Are the bullets the explosive or mercury type?"

"Mercury type and the blessing ritual have already been taken care of."

Alucard's smile widened as he looked down the gun's barrel.

"It's perfect Walter."

"I'm pleased to hear it."

"Can you kill the priest Anderson with that gun?" Seras asked.

"Of course."

"Miss Victoria. I also have a new weapon for you as well," Walter said. On the ground, he pulled up a very large case that was his size and set it heavily on the table. Walter unlocked it and Seras gasped at the gun.

The gun was a monster. It was a cross between a sniper rifle and a bazooka. It looked to be something fitted on a battleship than a personal weapon."

"This is the anti-freak 30mm Hallconnen Cannon."

Walter lifted the gun out of its case and set held it upright. The gun's length was well over six feet long and towered over Walter.

"It has two types of ammunition, depleted uranium and explosive armor piercing incendiary shells. It's an effective combat weapon against all ground and aerial targets except the largest of battle tanks."

"Are you serious? You want me to carry this?"

"Its perfect for you Police Girl," Alucard said, highly impressed at the weapon.

"Really?! Do you think this looks good on me? At that length, its not something that people could carry. First of all, depleted uranium is not good. Besides, I'm a girl," Seras ranted.

"I expect great success from you, Miss Police Girl," Walter said.

Seras grinned nervously at the statement.

* * *

At the club, a man stared blissfully at the ceiling as two vampires drained him of his blood. Two other men watched as the man slowly had the life drain out of him. One of them was heavily pierced and wore gangster clothes. He drank a bottle of blood before speaking.

"Who is this guy?"

"I thought he was another idiot encroaching on our turf but he caught the bait at Britz's shop," the man in white said.

"If Britz betrayed us, why don't you kill him?"

"Don't be stupid Jan! The police arrested Britz last week."

"So?"

"A mere cop wouldn't come here with that card and risk his life so carelessly."

"Undercover? Was he bugged?"

"He didn't have anything that could become a lead. That means this guy is somewhat of a professional."

"That buffoon?"

"He was carrying this." The man opened his hand to reveal a large silver cross. Jan's expression changed to delight.

"This means there is a secret operations unit that specializes in on our friends and our lovable ghouls."

"We're going to attack them brother?"

"We need soldiers to play war."

The next morning that same man drained of his blood was seen in the River Thames, dead with the flag of England stabbed in his chest.

* * *

"In a week, the Round Table conference shall take place here. I want security at the Manor as strong as possible. Walter, Harry, have any of your contacts spoken yet?"

Walter nodded. "I've made contact with Black Water and several Mercenaries in the Underworld. However, Black Water will not be able to give us the troops we need in a week but they've sent several crates of weapons as a show of good faith. Many of the mercenaries were unreliable but a group called the Wild Goose has been highly recommended and they have a very impressive record. Like Black Water though, they will not be able to arrive here in time but they gave me their assurance that they'll be here in less than two weeks."

"My contacts were more successful than Walter. In three days, the goblins will send over a platoon of goblins here via magical means. I have also ordered a large amount of weapons for Goblin blades for the troops. A thousand knives will also be given, all of them enchanted to be extremely sharp and effective against creatures like vampires and ghouls. They sent me one to show."

Harry pulled out a knife from his belt. It was a foot long with an 8 inch single curved blade and a serrated edge on its back. Paper-thin runes were scratched on the blade. Harry carefully lifted the blade and held it at chest level before dropping it. The blade pierced the floor to its hilt with extreme ease.

"Impressive."

"Also a platoon of squibs and muggleborn mercenaries known as the Impure Blades will arrive in five days. They use both muggle and wizarding tactics, making them highly versatile with the mission we have."

"Good. We'll have increased security when they arrive. I want to make sure that all the men can accept that we are working with these goblins and wizard mercenaries. Is that understood Harry?"

"I'll speak with Commander Furguson and Captain Smith."

"Walter, has the Vatican contacted you about the Anderson Incident?"

"Yes ma'am. However they claim that we overstepped our boundaries concerning the area was predominantly Catholic."

"I'll deal with them later. For now I'm going to have to deal with the Round Table. Bloody bureaucrats," Sir Hellsing growled. "All of you dismissed."

They saluted and exited the office.

Harry smiled as he went down to the mess hall. He found Commander Furguson eating a large bowl of soup. Harry slid behind Furguson and waited until Furguson lifted the bowl to his lips.

"Commander!"

Furguson jumped up in shock and bowl fell from his lips onto his lap. He cursed in pain and tried to wipe the scalding hot liquid off his pants, leaving a large wet stain. The old man glared at Harry with all the hate he could muster at the cocky teen.

"What the bloody hell is this for you cutfaced bastard?" Furguson said.

"The new people are going to arrive in three days. The LGBs will be here then the Sparklies," Harry whispered.

"LGB?"

"Little Green Bastards, the goblins. I think its time we orient the troops now," Harry said. "Sir Hellsing agrees as well."

"Ahh. I hoped we would have a little more time until we announce this to the troops. It's probably be best we do this for the captains and the lieutenants today and the rest tomorrow."

Harry nodded. "Then gather up all the officers and meet me in Conference room A. I'll present my orientation report there sir."

"Make sure it's a damn good one. Not like that stupid crap you pulled when telling me about the magical world. I still hadn't forgotten you practically made a fool out of me wearing that tinfoil bishop's hat."

"Haha. Nargles. It still surprises me how you fell for that."

Furguson grunted in anger before shoving the teen.

"We'll be there at 1400 hours. Make sure you're ready then."

"Yessir! Watch the Nargles sir!"

"Cheeky Bastard!"

Harry headed to the firing range where he found Seras shooting extremely small targets. Harry watched impressed as she managed to shoot five bullets through the same bullet hole. Harry smirked and pulled out his AA-12 and fired a metal slug. The large bullet flew through the air and knocked the Seras' bullet out of the air. Seras looked up surprised and looked around to see Harry smirking at her.

"Impressive but not mine or Alucard's level yet. You may be a vampire but you aren't the only one with advanced abilities," Harry said smugly.

"Lt. What are you doing here?" Seras asked.

"What I can't spend time with my favorite vampire?" Harry asked. Seras smiled.

"I know you aren't here for simple chit chat. That isn't you Lt. Potter," Seras countered.

"Ooh sharp one aren't you?" Harry said. "I'm holding a presentation in Conference A for the officers. However I can't carry all the items I need from my room."

"Oh shut it Harry. You nearly beat me in arm wrestling if I hadn't kissed you on the cheek. Admit it you liked it," Seras said. "How hard is it to say you enjoy my company."

"About as hard as imagining Alucard prancing in a flowery meadow with a hot pink dress."

Seras giggled and quickly placed the gun in the gun rack. "I'll help you Harry. But only if you spend dinner with me."

"Why do you insist on wanting to have dinner with me? Have dinner with the handsome Capt. Smith. Or that hunk, Sgt. Cooper?"

"Both of them over 10 years my age and with no sense of humor. Also Cooper smells like gunpowder and booze."

"Fine one dinner. That's it," Harry said. Seras cheered at Harry's admission of defeat. "Let's get this over with."

Seras followed Harry down to the dungeons to his room. Harry opened the thick iron door to reveal a large, cluttered room. All around the room ancient tomes, sheets of paper, and even a strange combination of a chemistry lab and a wizard's potion lab. In a corner of the room, there was a large tank of glass containing a basking King Cobra. The Cobra stared at Seras and hissed at her.

"Seras, on your right, pick up that box please and also the chest on the left of you. I'll get the other boxes," Harry said. Seras nodded.

"So what is this presentation about?"

"Well what we're doing is beefing up the Hellsing force. We're doing that by hiring mercenaries of rather unique origins. The presentation is so that the soldiers will not anger or insult these mercenaries."

"Why? Would they chop them into little bits and feed them to the sharks?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, interesting people you know. Where'd you meet them?"

"You could say there's a whole other world out there."

"Aww Harry, quit telling me riddles."

"And what's the fun in that?"

"The look on your face when you realize how stupid you were."

"HARRY!"

Harry laughed loudly as he sped away from the annoyed vampire. The two quickly carried the items and crates to the large conference room. Seras watched as Harry began to pull items out of the crates. As the items began to border more and more on the bizarre, Seras' curiosity began to grow larger and larger.

"What is this stuff?" Seras asked. She reached out for a small statue of a skeletal hand. Harry quickly stopped her hand from reaching the statue.

"Don't touch," Harry said. "Many of these things are highly reactive."

"You're kidding," Seras said. "These are just odd trinkets."

She reached out to a large statue of a gargoyle. The gargoyle growled and attempted to swipe at Seras' hand. Seras yelled in surprise and pulled hand back.

"Wait, statues aren't supposed to move!"

"And Vampires are not supposed to exist," Harry said.

"What are you hiding from me Harry?"

Harry turned to Seras who glared at him. Harry sighed and faced her.

"Have you wondered what makes a vampire so superior to a human?"

Seras nodded. Harry pulled out a tome and flipped it over to a page showing a man and a bat. The pages were yellow with age were obviously handwritten. What was creepy about the book was a picture that moved, displaying man violently transforming into a man-bat hybrid.

"In our world, there is an energy that runs through all life. It is channeled through the sun, through the moon, the earth, and the ocean. One could say that it is what life is based of."

Seras watched as Harry flipped the pages to a picture of a complicated circular chart displaying various pictures and symbols she could not decipher.

"We commonly call this energy magic, though no one knows its true name. Through magic, we manipulate the form of life itself. Anything that comes from the earth is in someway or another connected to magic. A small percentage is able to sense and use this energy. We called these beings, Magical. Magical beings are always superior to beings that cannot sense this energy. They are more closely connected to the source of life thus able to use it to sit their purposes."

"While this energy benefits us, it can also harm us as well. Magic is divided into two areas normally, White and Black. White usually is based around the preservation and creation of life. Black is the opposite as it revolves around destruction of life. Most natural magic is a healthy mix of both magic but there are those that are more white than black."

"For example. Vampires are creatures born of black magic. They survive through the absorption and destruction of life. Unicorns on the other hand are born of white magic and are able to heal and purify evil."

"Am I going to fast?"

Seras nodded her head stunned. She slumped into a chair, her mind overloading. Harry waited for her to speak.

"How do you know all of this?"

"I'm a wizard. A human that can use magic," Harry explained. Seras stared at him. Harry sighed and held out his hand. A ball of fire burned in his hand. Harry concentrated and the fire formed into a yellow rose. Harry tucked the rose in her hair and smiled. Seras pulled the rose out and sniffed it.

"Its real. How did you do that?"

"Magic."

"Since I'm a vampire? Can you show me how?" Seras asked. Harry shook his head.

"You were a nonmagical being before Alucard bit you. Thus your magic takes time to grow. I was born with the ability to use magic. It has had 16 years to develop and mature."

"Will you do another trick?"

Harry nodded and pulled out his wand. With a flick of his wrist, Seras' uniform turned into a bikini. Seras screamed and tried to cover herself.

"Goddamn," Harry whispered. He was sent flying by a slap by Seras. Harry flew across the room and slammed into the wall. Just then the door opened.

"Master Potter, Sir Hellsing had-. Oh my."

Seras turned to see Walter walk in carrying a folder. Behind him, Alucard was smiling widely. Seras screamed and hid behind a large box. Harry groaned and stood up. Walter looked at him and sighed.

"Harry, please keep your immature pranks to a minimum. Really now, did you have to change Miss Victoria's clothes?"

"It was so worth it," Harry said proudly. A large book clocked him in the head, breaking his nose. Alucard began laughing loudly.

"Well Police Girl, you managed to make quite an impression on young Harry here. This is the first time he's ever been around a woman before."

"Harry change back my clothes!" Seras demanded.

"And miss the view. Not likely," Harry said. Seras turned red, picked up a chair, and threw it at Harry. Harry ducked the chair and groaned.

"Fine, if you're going to be all PMS on me, I'll change your clothes," Harry said reluctantly. He flicked his wand again and Seras' clothes reversed back to her uniform. Seras sighed in relief and glared at Harry.

"You are such a pervert Lt!" Seras cried.

"I'm a teenager and I appreciate the beauty of the body!"

"Pervert!"

Harry shrugged, clearly unashamed at his actions. Seras blushed and stamped outside the room. Harry's grin dropped but he quickly hid it by placing a cocky smirk on his face. Walter watched as Harry quickly placed everything he needed for the presentation in a matter of seconds using magic.

"So Harry, what are you going to present?" Walter asked.

"Just the basics. Magic in general, the different sentient beings. Speaking of which, Alucard, you've never heard of a gnome, have you?"

Alucard shook his head. "Nope and why should I. The only one of those magical creatures I'm really interested in is the werebeasts, Werewolves in particular."

"More specifically Lycans. Anyway the reason I asked it you ever heard of a gnome is that gnome are an unknown source of extremely good blood."

Alucard's eyebrows rose. "Explain."

"Well gnomes are the failed byproduct of a combination of alchemy and magic. By making a being born of magic yet using its base for science. However they screwed up the proportions in how much magic will be needed, and instead of forming a superhuman, they created this."

Harry opened a small box to reveal what looked like a potato on legs. The ugly thing squirmed and squealed in a high pitch voice.

"A far cry from the original idea. However a little known fact is that gnomes are full of blood. A gnome has three times the amount of blood than a human does. Also their blood is filled with magic straight from the earth."

Harry tossed the gnome to Alucard. Alucard looked at the gnome dubiously before biting its head. The small animal squealed in pain before quieting. Alucard's eyes lit up as he drained the creature of its blood. Alucard laughed as he continued to drain the creatures' blood. When Alucard stopped drinking, the gnome was little more than an empty bag of skin.

"Ohohohoho, that was delicious," Alucard said blissfully. "That was the tastiest blood I've had. I feel like my skin is tingling with power."

"Glad you like that. That blood will satisfy you for two weeks," Harry said. "I'll supply you three every two weeks."

"Lt. Potter, are you ready?"

Everyone turned to see Commander Furguson and several officers. Harry nodded.

"Yessir. Everyone please sit down. Before I get started, I want no questions asked before I finish the presentation."

"Officers of the Hellsing Organization, let me start that any preconceptions you have about this world are about to be shattered."

* * *

Two days later and many aspirins with double espressos, Harry and a platoon of soldiers were waiting in front of a portal that Harry had made using runic stones. The portal and already glowing blue and crackling with energy. As Harry waited he relished the peace he had ever since he revealed the existence of magic.

For the last two days, nearly every soldier here had a question about magic. So many were repeated that Harry posted a list of questions already asked. He also had to quickly create and handout a quick general guide of magic by order of Sir Hellsing. Even with magic, that meant 16 hours of work nonstop. Add in his already volatile nature and he nearly transformed three soldiers that mocked him into hermaphrodites. He settled for changing their hands into rabid wolverines.

Then there was that issue with Seras. She hadn't talked with her for the past two days. She refused to let him into her room for the evening talks and in all honesty was depressing. He hadn't had an opportunity to apologize for his small prank. Harry's face turned red as he had a flashback of Seras in a bikini.

"Lieutenant!"

Harry looked up to see the portal glowing green. Tendrils of energy began traveling from the corners to the center. A deep humming noise began to reverberate. All the soldiers craned their heads in anticipation, waiting to see what came out of the portal.

A scaly clawed hand came out, followed by a stocky, vaguely reptilian being nearly four feet tall. It was covered in extremely well made armor and carried and wickedly large battleaxe. Soon more of the same being appeared, all of them wearing armor and carrying blades like swords, axes, and spears.

Harry and the other soldier straightened to attention and saluted the beings.

"Welcome to Hellsing Manor, Silver Chief Wrathbone. It is a pleasure to have you and your goblin warriors here at the Hellsing Organization."

The goblin bowed at Harry. His soldiers knelt at Harry.

"We are delighted to be here. To have a chance to battle and spill Wizard blood makes the old blood in us rise."

Harry laughed and nodded.

"How many have you brought?"

"100 of our very finest goblin warriors, all of them veterans and eager to hack limbs and spill blood."

"Lieutenant!"

Harry turned around to see a soldier enter the room. He saluted Harry before holding out a folder. Harry opened the folder and read the contents quickly. His face split into a wide grin and turned to Wrathbone.

"Wrathbone, are your soldiers ready to fight?"

Wrathbone nodded eagerly.

"We have a ghoul uprising down in northern Manchester. Three vampires spotted and nearly 70 ghouls. Our orders are to search and destroy. Are you ready?"

"I like this kind of hospitality!"

"Soldiers new orders! We have a joint operation with the goblin warriors. I want 8 squads ready. Wrathbone we'll need 40 of your warriors now! The rest will follow 2nd Lt. Malarkey to Sir Hellsing who will debrief your warriors about the Hellsing Organization."

Wrathbone nodded and turned to his warriors. He began speaking in harsh Gobbledygook. Immediately 40 goblins armed to the teeth lined up, ready for action.

"Smith, Davis, Scott, Brooks, Winters, Tanner, Grotney, and Mahoney! I want your squads to meet us at the deployment area. We have a vampire spotting in North Manchester! You have ten minutes. Move! Move! Move!"

The soldiers rushed out the door. In less than ten minutes, all of them were heading out of Hellsing Manor in armored trucks. Harry watched amused as the goblins looked around the truck, clearly impressed a bit confused.

"Goblin," Harry said in Gobbledygook. The goblin near him faced him confused.

"Are you speaking goblin tongue?"

"Yes I am speaking your language. Do you like music?"

The goblin wrinkled his face. "We goblins don't listen to that sad art. Its much too peaceful."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. He turned to the front where the driver was. "Hey Dirk! Turn the radio station to metal!"

The driver nodded and soon harsh metal rock began to pounding through the truck. The goblins were shocked but as they listened to lyrics, they began shouting and roaring with music. The soldiers were surprised but joined in as well. When they were near their destination, all of the people in the back were singing the refrain together.

"LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR! LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR! LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!"

"Lt, we're coming up on our destination in less the 5 minutes," the driver said. Harry groaned as he shut the music. All the goblins and soldiers groaned at the lost of music.

"We're nearing destination. You know the drill. Kill all the undead and rescue any innocent civilians. You too Goblins."

The goblins nodded and pulled out their blades. Harry nodded and pulled out a package. He opened it and began handing out knives.

"Soldiers use these knives when the ghouls are right on you," Harry said. "They're extremely sharp. And as always, be careful."

The truck soon slowed to a stop and the door opened. Everyone rushed out the door and gathered near the doorways of the building. Harry signaled to the squad captains to spread out and go through other entrances of the building.

Harry tapped his wand to his goggles. His vision changed as he peered through the walls. Unfortunately, the whole building was covered with ghouls, and numbering now to close to 300. There was a small group of survivors in the third floor safe room. Near the basement, Harry could see the vampires.

"All squads wait for my command. Grenades first then the goblins come in. Make sure you back the goblins with suppressing firepower. Be advised. There is a group of survivors on the third floor and the vampires are in the basement. There are more ghouls than we expected so be cautious. Many of these ghouls have guns. Do you copy?"

"Yessir."

"On my mark. 3. 2. 1. GO!"

The soldiers blasted through the building. The ghouls were caught surprised as a hail of grenades began blew up whole groups. When the ghouls began to move, the goblins charged. With their blades, they hacked off the ghoul's legs and cut them into bits. The soldiers used their guns to mow down the ghouls. Harry watched pleased as the two races worked in a cohesive manner all over the building.

Harry crept into the building alone. He attached a drum clip to his AA-12 and ambushed a small group of ghouls. He killed 3 ghouls before they turned to face him. Harry quickly ducked a barrage of small arms fire and returned it with ten rounds of buckshot. Harry peered around the corner and began firing the corners of the group, causing them to bunch. When the ghouls were fitted into a tight solid group, Harry switched the magazines and unloaded half a magazine of explosive rounds into the group, wiping them all out.

"Stupid ghouls," Harry muttered. He hurried down to the basement where he spotted only one vampire. Harry growled and turned on his radio.

"Two vampires are out of the basement. Kill immediately on sight!"

"Lieutenant! We've encountered one vampire and I think these are the Wizard vampires! There are able to teleport and are able to move even when we shot him in the chest with a grenade!"

"Use the flares and light up and shadows in the area. Once you do, shoot the head or stab it in the heart. If it keeps moving, use the explosive rounds to light up the body."

"Yessir!"

Harry clicked off the radio and went down to the basement. He peered through the door to see a large empty area. In the middle of that area, a large chair was there in that chair, Harry saw a vampire. The vampire sipped from a glass and chuckled.

"Hello there. You must be the famed Lieutenant Potter of the Hellsing Organization. I am Van du Breed, vampire."

"Pleasure to meet you. And thanks for telling me your name. Now I know what I'll write when I bury you forever."

The vampire laughed loudly. "Do you think you can kill me young one? I'll enjoy it when I suck the blood that runs through your veins."

The vampire roared and charged at Harry. Harry raised his gun and aimed at the charging vampire. When the vampire was just right on him, Harry pulled the trigger. Shells began firing out of the barrel, exploding on contact with the vampire. The vampire was shocked to see large holes in his torso. He smiled though as the holes slowly began to regenerate. Harry sighed. By the speed of the regeneration, he was going to need to pick up the pace.

Harry lifted his gun again and swerved an attack by Van. Van spun and kicked at Harry. Harry flew through the air and managed to land on his feet. Van stabbed at him but Harry used his knife to left the blade pass by him. He lowered his shoulder and shoved Van. Van was startled by the power Harry used and landed hard on his back. He rolled to avoid slash from Harry's knife. Van jumped back to his feet and swung his sword at Harry's head. The sword clipped a lock of Harry's hair before Harry ducked the blade. Van looked to see the tip of the barrel of Harry's gun. A gunshot later, Van we regenerating his head. As soon as he could use his eyes again, Harry was smiling in front of him. Van was confused as to why Harry was smiling at him but decided to start taking the fight more seriously. He pulled out a sword and charged Harry. Harry pulled out his knife and began to deflect the blade. Harry groaned as the blade cut deeply in his arm. He twisted and flipped like a cat to avoid the swordsmanship of the vampire.

"Well done young Harry. I haven't had a fight this enjoyable for nearly a century," Van said. "I'll enjoy ending your life."

Harry chuckled then began laughing loudly. Harry laughed and shook his head. As Harry's laughter began to grow louder and darker, Van began to grow impatient.

"What is it you're laughing at?"

"You ignorant vampire. You have no idea how outclassed you are," Harry said. "Look at where you are standing in."

Van looked down to see an intricate circle drawn out in chalk. His confused expression changed to recognition then to horror as he realized how much in trouble he was in.

"That's right, it's a runic circle. This one designed to neutralize your vampiric powers. The problem is that it takes time to create. When I shot you, I timed your weak regeneration abilities and made sure I had a chance of creating this. Now, prepare for mortality."

Van screamed as the runic circle around him glowed. His pale skin turned black as a sick black energy tore out of his skin and dissipated in the air. As Van began screaming, Harry began creating holes in the vampire.

"DIE!"

Harry smirked as his last round blew the vampire's head into pieces of flesh. He sighed and turned on his radio.

"All squads report your status."

"Yessir. We have five casualties and one KIA. The goblins managed to kill the other vampire and suffered one casualty. There are other squads sweeping the building for any stray ghouls."

"Have you removed the survivors?"

"Not yet, we're now in the process of in extracting them."

"I'll go with them. I finished removing the last vampire," Harry said. "I want the cleanup to start now. Make sure you check every room for ghouls."

"Yessir. I'll meet you on the third floor."

"Roger. Over and out." Harry clicked off his radio and pulled out a phone. He quickly punched in a number and waited for the receiver to pick up.

"Yes?"

"Lt. Potter reporting in sir. All of your mother in laws are dead and your father-in-laws purified. I must say, you have a very bad choice in spouses."

"Casualties?"

"Your virginity."

"POTTER!"

"Fine. 4 casualties and 2 KIA. One soldier and one goblin. I'm now going to retrieve the

survivors of the attack."

"Report back to my office once you're done. I want to hear your report personally."

"Yes sir. Over and out."

Harry pocketed the phone and headed up the stairs to where the hostages were. He met with two squads headed by Corporal Malarkey. The man led him to a safe room where the survivors wisely locked themselves in a plated steel door. Harry quickly examined the room. He searched for a control panel and quickly turned on the radio.

"This is Lieutenant Potter of the Hellsing Organization. All of the monsters that had surrounded the buildings have been eliminated. We're here to escort you back to London. Open the safe door please."

With a loud clanking noise, the safe opened to reveal very shaken group of people. Many of the people began crying in relief at them being rescued. The squad quickly guided the entire group except one who was stubbornly refusing anyone to help her. Harry sighed and walked to the teen. Harry saw by her clothes that she was a rich heir.

"Hey, I'm Lieutenant Potter. You're safe with us. Let's get you back to London, safe and sound," Harry whispered. The teen shook her head.

A loud thunking noise from the vents echoed. A clanging noise sounded and two ghouls appeared from the grate. The teen screamed as the ghouls approached Harry and the girl. Harry pulled out his gun and with two bullets disposed of the monsters.

"C'mon lets get out of here miss!" Harry grabbed the girl and swung her in his arms. He easily carried her down the three stories and out into the arms of the Hellsing soldiers. The girl clenched tightly to Harry and whispered to Harry.

"Don't leave me please Lt," the girl whispered.

"I won't leave you miss-?"

"Daphne. Daphne Greengrass."

"Of the Greengrass family? The most powerful Parliament member?"

Daphne nodded before falling into exhaustive sleep. Harry looked to the sky in exasperation. He had just rescued not only the daughter of the most powerful Parliament member but also the leader of one of the most influential families of Wizarding Britain. Harry summarized his thoughts in only one word.

"Fuck!"

* * *

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Mission 4: The First Wave**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hellsing

* * *

_

"Ya crazy old bint? Are you kidding me?"

Sir Hellsing exhaled a long plume of smoke, trying to lower her abnormally high blood pressure. She glared at Harry who was glaring at her with equal malice. In his hands he held a folder containing his next assaignment.

"I am not kidding Lt. Despite the fact he is a known wizard, he is also the most powerful person in the Parliament. We must be respectful of his wishes despite the fact that we operate under the Queen. If we are able to get on his good side, the Hellsing Organization would be able to gain more political power, something that is vital in surviving politics."

"But a dinner with his family?"

"He's grateful as a parent. Doing this would also be beneficial for you. A pureblood family in your world would be able to keep the Ministry or other groups off your back. Am I correct?"

Harry nodded. "Good then a car will take you to their mansion at 2000 hours. Make sure you're dressed well."

"The monkey suit?"

"YES THE MONKEY SUIT! NOW GET OUT!"

Harry saluted and bolted out of the office. Sir Hellsing sighed and began looking at the reports. She nodded approvingly at how well the goblins performed. Also the reports of the wizard mercenaries were also encouraging seeing as most of their group was muggleborns cast out of the wizarding society. The Hellsing Organization will be numbered near 500: 200 soldiers, 100 goblins, 67 wizards, and 143 mercenaries in all. A large enough force to defend the entire country from Wizarding or vampire attacks.

A knock on the door disturbed her musings. She looked up to see Walter. Walter bowed and widened the door.

"Milady, the delegates of the Round Table have begun to arrive."

Sir Hellsing stood from her desk and walked out of the office. As they walked to the conference room, Hellsing spoke with Walter in hushed voices.

"Have the scientists found anything else about the chips yet?"

"Not yet ma'am. They are still working hard on it yet the circuitry confounds them. One scientist even proposes that has some supernatural origins."

"Hmm. Tell the scientists to have Harry examine the chip. If it has some magical origins, Harry would be delighted to look at it."

"Already done so ma'am. Harry told me that it indeed has some magical origins as he had spotted magical runes inscribed on the chip's circuit board. He's given the scientists a list of what the runes effect are."

"And what of the mercenaries you hired?"

"They'll be here in two days. They're down in Africa fighting in a civil war."

"Good. And Black Water?"

"A week. They are also bringing equipment as well. Apparently they're sending in one of their most decorated units as Harry has quite a bit of influence with the head of Black Water."

"Saving a person from being devoured by a weregator's jaws does have its benefits."

"In addition to 50 soldiers, they are also bringing equipment. Mostly armored transport and artillery. However they are bringing three helicopters. One transport and two small helicopters outfitted with weapons."

"Excellent. Now, when the council asks us about the new equipment, tell them we have several Parliament members supporting us. If Harry manages to befriend the Greengrass family, we will have political immunity as well as more funding."

"That's if Harry keeps his cool," Walter said. Sir Hellsing nodded.

"That's what I'm counting on."

Harry grumbled as he went down to the courtyard where several members of the Blade group were practicing. Harry watched as the wizards had a mock battle. He observed, impressed, as the wizards used both advanced and simple magic to confuse and overpower their opponents. He saw as some wizards used potions that acted as grenades. Harry approached them deflected several spells that came his way. They noticed him and bowed to Harry. Harry tipped his head as well before speaking to the leader. The leader was a scarred, black man nearly seven feet tall. In his hand was a large wand nearly two feet long.

"Hello Kova. How are the troops today?" Harry asked.

"A bit restless. They haven't had some action in quite a while. No offense but these men live for fighting and such a peaceful place unlike the jungles of Brazil or the tundra of Siberia gets them a tad antsy," Kova said.

Harry nodded. "Well, keep them on their toes. I have a feeling an attack will be coming soon."

"Aye, the calm before the storm?"

"Exactly. Carry on Kova."

Harry left the wizards and went to his room. He went straight to his desk and pulled out a very worn out notebook. He flipped it to the last page and quickly scanned over a very long formula. The calculations were extremely complicated and normal mathematicians as well as arimaticians from the Wizarding world would be able to decipher it. Harry began rewriting the whole formula on a piece of paper trying to discover the missing piece of the formula. Harry sighed as he pulled out a laptop and began pulling various files out from the hard drive.

Ever since he absorbed all of Voldemort's knowledge, he also began studying other subjects such as chemistry, biology, and organic engineering. All of his research was in order to achieve what is thought to be impossible. Harry sighed as he studied the magical and chemical properties of each of items.

"Unicorn's horn purifies the darkness while its basic pH allows it to slightly neutralize the Basilisk's stomach acid. Yet the Horntail's glands with potassium sulfide makes the compound enhanced to the point it would kill the user. Still by adding moonstone and having the ritual done in a runic circle under a new moon, which would weaken the potion. But that would lower the horn's effectiveness and destabilize the whole equation."

Harry sighed and continued to work on his potion. As he worked he made several revisions to the potion. He also talked to his cobra, Shesha, a magical king cobra with knowledge of Parselmagic, snake magic, and its healing properties, unknown to all western practices. Harry continued to work only stopping a few times to break.

A knock on the door pulled him away from his work. He opened the door with a wave of his hands to se Seras holding a large package. Harry smiled and stood up from his desk.

"Hey Seras. What's up?"

"This is from Walter Lt. Potter. He also sent me to give you a message," Seras said in a cool voice. Harry's eyes narrowed at her voice.

"What is it?"

"At least for tonight, keep that hot-blooded temper in check."

Harry nodded and took the package. He laid it on his bed before turning to Seras.

"Are you alright Seras?"

"Its Private Victoria sir."

"Don't give me that. Look if you're still angry about last week I just want to say I'm sorry. I was wrong to play a trick like that and I apologize."

Seras' face brightened up. She smiled widely and hugged Harry. Harry gasped as Seras squeezed him tightly and strangling him.

"Don't worry I forgive you," Seras said sweetly. "I admit that I was overacting about the prank."

A loud hacking gasp and several pops alerted Seras. Seras loosened Harry from her grasp and stared at him. Harry was blue in the face with his eyes rolled up and had drool running from the corner of his mouth. Seras gaped before screaming in shock.

A hectic thirty minutes later and a CPR, Harry was back on his feet, rubbing his aching chest.

"Cor, watch your strength Seras. You nearly killed me."

Seras blushed embarrassed. "Sorry about that."

"No problem. Now I'm going to dress in the monkey suit. Feel free to look around but no peeking."

Harry winked before going into a closet to change. Seras looked around and turned to the desk where Harry's files were spread all over the desk. She picked up one sheet of paper with all of Harry's formula on it. Her eyes turned to swirls as she read it. She laid it back on the desk and went to Harry's bed. She laid her head on the pillows and sniffed it. Seras smiled. Apparently, Harry smelled like gunpowder, sweat, snakes, and a sweet herb she couldn't recognize. She blushed she realized she was breathing Harry's scent deeply.

"Tired Seras?"

Seras sat straight up to see Harry nervously grinning at her. He was wearing a black and red ceremonial uniform displaying his rank, badges, and braids as an officer and a decorated warrior (The uniform for FMA soldiers except black and red). On his right pectoral, a shield displaying the Hellsing badge was sewn onto the uniform and his left shoulder had a picture of a gun and a wand crossed. On his hip were a sword and a large gun in a holster. He tugged the collar and looked at Seras nervously.

"Well, how do I look?"

"You looked really good in it," Seras said. "What's it for?"

"I have to have dinner with this politician and his family. Apperently on my last mission, I saved the daughter of this powerful Parliament member. Sir Hellsing wants me to use this dinner to secure support for the Hellsing Organization."

Seras nodded. She walked towards Harry and adjusted his uniform. She noted with surprise that Harry had a growth spurt and now an inch taller than her. She looked up to Harry to see he was blushing.

"What are you blushing at?"

"Nothing," Harry said quickly. He averted her eyes as his heart was thumping wildly against his chest. Seras smirked as she could hear his heart racing.

"Well if you aren't thinking about any naughty thoughts, what did you think of my body?"

Harry's heart skipped a beat and his face paled. He regained his composure before turning back to Seras who was smirking at him. He straightened up and looked at her eyes before speaking.

"Honesty, I thought you were more beautiful than anyone I have ever seen."

Seras turned a deep red as she realized that Harry was speaking the plain honest truth. An alarm shocked them both and Harry turned to the source of the sound.

"Shit I'm late! See you later Seras!"

Harry bolted out of the room. Seras nodded absently and sat heavily on his bed. She looked at her reflection and saw that her face was deep red. Her whole body was warm and her heart was thumping wildly.

"Harry."

* * *

Harry quickly climbed in the car waiting at the front of Hellsing Manor. The car drove off to the Greengrass Manor on the other side of London. Harry sighed as he mentally prepared himself for the dinner.

"Something on your mind young Merlin?"

Harry opened his eyes to see himself staring right into Alucard's red eyes. He roared in surprise startling the driver causing him to swerve on the road, which made Harry bash his head on the side of the car. Harry rubbed his sore head and glared at the smirking vampire.

"What did you want Alucard?"

"I just had some time to burn and decided to annoy you?"

"And why me?"

"Because its amusing."

Harry gave Alucard the finger. Alucard chuckled at Harry's irritation.

"So please explain to me why Police Girl is fantasizing you having sex with her in the middle on Sir Hellsing's desk?"

"WHAAT?!"

"Or her imagining you touching her hair, face, back, legs, and then spreading her legs……."

"Enough! What the hell are you talking about?"

"When a vampire makes another vampire his subordinate, they are connected on a telepathic level, master and servant. I can look into her thoughts and if the thoughts have enough strength, they can be sent to me," Alucard explained. "Now would you please explain why Police Girl is imagining you and her in the courtyard doing rather kinky deeds?"

"Well back at the Hellsing Manor, she came to my room and-."

"Say no more. I get it. After some hot and heavy flirting, you are finally not a virgin."

"ALUCARD!"

"I'm joking. Tightwad humans. I know what's going on. Just tell her already. All these thoughts from her are really annoying," Alucard said. "Now hurry up with the meeting, go back, and snog the clothes of Police Girl. Understand?"

Without a word, Alucard vanished, leaving Harry flustered. The car stopped in front of a large mansion. Harry waited as a valet opened the car door. Harry stepped out the vehicle and quickly settled himself. A butler bowed to Harry and led him inside the large mansion. Harry followed the butler into a lounge.

"Please wait here as I call Lord Greengrass, sir."

The butler bowed before exiting the room. Harry sat in an armchair and pulled out a pack of card. He began shuffling them idly waiting for the Greengrass noble. He did not notice as the door opened and a small girl walked in. The girl was around 10 years old and looked in surprise at Harry.

"Who're you and what are you doing in the Greengrass Manor?"

"I'm a guest of your father's little lady. I'm just waiting for dinner. Would you like to play a card game?"

The little girl nodded and sat in a chair opposite of Harry. Harry began explaining the rules to Go Fish as he dealt the cards. The little girl learned the game pretty quick and they soon were playing earnestly. Lord Greengrass walked inside the lounge in time to hear a victorious GO FISH coming from his daughter. He smiled as he saw Harry, mock groaning.

"Hello Astoria. I see you were entertaining our esteemed guest. Get ready for dinner while I talk with him."

"Yes papa." Astoria waved at Harry before she left the room. Harry quickly packed the cards before standing up to greet Lord Greengrass. Lord Greengrass examined Harry before speaking.

"So its true. The Boy-Who-Lived is now a soldier in service for in a Muggle Army," Lord Greengrass said.

"I wouldn't be if it wasn't for that meddling school teacher," Harry said in a steely voice. Lord Greengrass nodded before motioning Harry to sit down.

"First of all Harry, I want to thank you from saving my daughter from those monsters you call ghouls. In the Wizarding World, we call them Inferi. However as she described them they are more terrible."

Harry nodded. "It was no problem. I've been raised to hunt and kill Dark creatures for a long time sir."

"Through Muggle means I expect."

"No just a personal preference. I use Muggle weapons normally but if I need something bigger, I use magic."

"I expect you are one of the top soldiers of the army?"

"If you are talking abut the Hellsing Organization, then yes. I am their top agent aside from Alucard."

Lord Greengrass nodded approvingly. "Do you have any plans for the future?"

"I plan to live my life in the service of the Hellsing Organization, protecting the citizens, until I retire or die," Harry said.

"Not a very peaceful life you live?" Lord Greengrass said. He was taken aback by a very feral smile on Harry's face.

"I enjoy the thrill of battle. So much that I could not imagine life without violence. I will stop anyone in my way, with anything in my arsenal. Whether it be with bullets, magic, or plain political force."

Lord Greengrass nodded. "Please call me Felix. Let me extend a hand of friendship to you in the hopes of a very profitable relationship."

Harry smirked and nodded. He shook the Lord's hand. Both their hands glowed signifying the magical bond that was formed between them. Harry smiled as the magic turned red and a thread wrapped around their wrists. Felix looked at the thread in curiosity.

"That's a betrayal thread, similar to an Unbreakable Oath. If you betray me, all your properties shall belong to me," Harry explained.

"Quite wily of you young one," Felix said. "I must say I am displeased by this trickery."

"However will you be pleased that you have agreed friendship with the Houses Potter and Slytherin. Not to mention Heir of Merlin?"

"Merlin?"

Harry snickered as he pulled out his wand and tapped his face. Harry's hair began streaking with white and a ponytail of silver hair snaked out around Harry's neck. His green eyes became silver and on his brow was a symbol long lost.

"The mark of Gwydion!"

"Yes, the evil mentor of Merlin that Merlin slew and took his power. I achieved this through a highly obscure ritual on the summer solstice at Stonehenge. Merlin has become the guardian of magic and bestowed knowledge of rituals and the nature of magic to me. With it I managed to absorb the soul that Voldemort accidentally implanted in me the night he died, thus gaining control of the Slytherin house since I am Slytherin's only living descendant. Voldemort doesn't count as his soul was broken into pieces."

Harry smirked and held out his hand to produce an orb of silver colored magic. The orb burst into flames and turned into ice before turning into a diamond.

"I can confidently say I am the one of the most powerful person magically in Britain."

"But why do you hide in the Muggle World when the Wizarding World is so full of corruption and decay?"

"A wizard is never early or late. They arrive exactly when they are needed. That is why. Britain does not need my help now. I will arrive when it is in its most direst need," Harry explained. "As of now, I am more than content living my life in obscure anonymity in the muggle world."

Felix nodded. "If you were to appear here in the Wizarding world, you would be mobbed at every corner."

"And loose my temper and eventually destroy Diagon Alley in my rage," Harry said. "Now enough of this discussion. Is dinner ready?"

"I'm sure the servants have had plenty of time to prepare dinner. Let me show you to our dining area Lord Potter."

"Just Harry for now Felix," Harry said. The man laughed as he led Harry to the dining room. Harry quickly reverted his face back to normal before entering the dining room. In the dining room was not the large table he expected but a small table with three people waiting. When Felix walked in all of them stood.

"Harry let me introduce you to my lovely wife, Gloria, and my two lovely daughters, Daphne and Astoria. I believe you met both of them already."

Harry bowed. "I have, though my meeting with Daphne may have been a bit rushed."

All of them were stunned when Daphne jumped on Harry and hugged him tightly. Harry stared at the others in confusion. Gloria blushed a bit before speaking.

"Since you've rescued her she's been scared of her own shadow. I believe saving her made her become very attached to you. I apologize."

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder as we call it," Harry said as he rubbed Daphne's back gently. "It's a condition where after very stressful times, people suffer from nightmares, anxiety, nervousness, and restlessness. Its nothing to be shamed of."

"Daphne, its time to eat so can you please let me go?" Harry said gently. Daphne nodded weakly and released him. The family sat down at the table and began dinner. The dinner was delicious and after the initial pleasantries, the awkward air left.

"Harry I must say, you look dashing in those robes," Gloria said. Harry grinned and tugged his uniform.

"This ma'am is a ceremonial uniform of a decorated Hellsing officer," Harry said. "It is designed to look impressive while maximizing mobility in case of emergencies."

Gloria clapped her hands in delight. "Wonderful! I might have to make clothes like that for my husband! Anything aside from those stuffy old robes!"

"Hmph! These robes are not stuffy! They are the clothes of a perfectly respectable wizard!"

"They still look outdated by about two hundred years at least. Seriously, don't you wizards ever get tired of wearing the same thing for 500 years?" Harry said. Gloria giggled.

"That's exactly my point Harry! However I haven't seen anything that's suitable enough to replace wizarding robes."

"I could come at a later time to show you a copy of this uniform. I only wore this to impress."

"And you have."

"Harry! After dinner can we play Go Fish again?" Astoria asked excitedly. Harry turned to her and smiled.

"Of course Astoria. Does your sister mind playing with us?" Harry asked. "Daphne?"

Daphne jumped at her name. "What Potter?"

Harry flinched at the sharp voice. "Do you want to play Go Fish with your sister and I?"

"No! Just leave me alone!" Daphne screamed. She slammed her silverware down and ran out of the room. Harry watched in sympathy at her.

"Harry please excuse my daughter."

"Its no problem Felix," Harry said. "Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder very hard to heal. Its natural that something as ordinary as dinner would scare her. Many of the soldiers I meet suffer from it from time to time."

"Including you?" Felix asked. Harry froze and set his silverware down slowly.

"No. I have never suffered from PTSD. Rather I like my two mentors suffer from something else rather. I call it a blessing but nearly everyone would call it a curse," Harry said carefully. Felix remembered the look on Harry's eyes during his conversation.

"So you suffer from that," Felix whispered.

"I apologize Harry." Harry waved off the apology. An awkward air between Harry and the family arose again. A sudden beeping surprised the Greengrass family. Harry pulled out his phone and flipped it.

"Yeah, Harry here. What?! How? How many? Yessir I'll be there immediately!"

Harry placed his phone away and turned to the Greengrass family. He stood up and bowed.

"I'm sorry. I have to leave now. Its an emergency."

"Its fine. Leave now."

* * *

Harry nodded and ran out the manor to the car. Harry ripped open the door and jumped in.

"Hold on!" Harry chanted and waved his wand. He tapped the car and the car vanished in a flash of light. Harry's stomach lurched as the car slammed down on the ground in front of Hellsing manor. The gates were destroyed as three buses were rammed through and crashing into the Hellsing front entrance. Harry quickly picked up his radio and activated the channel.

"This is Lieutenant Potter, over? Can anyone hear me?"

"Lt. Potter! There are ghouls swarming all over the mansion. They've taken the first floor and are about to take over the second floor. They haven't gone into the basement so we assume that their objective is to kill the delegates of the Round Table conference. We've confirmed two vampires are there."

"The wizards and goblins?"

"They're trapped on the first floor. They were the ones to take the brunt of the attack and have holed up in a room on the first floor."

"Have the men to gather all the grenades and try to block the attack while you retreat to a secure position on the roof. I'll gather rescue the others and meet you on the third floor. Just try to hold out for as long as you can!"

"Yessir!"

Harry cursed and pulled out his wand. He ripped open his jacket and tapped his chest. Instantly, glowing runes appeared all over his body and face. He snarled as the magic began flowing through his blood, causing him to revert back to his most basic instinct. Kill or to be kill. Harry pulled out his sword and charged to the front entrance.

"ORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

* * *

Downstairs in the basement, Walter, Seras, and Alucard were sheltering all the wounded and survivors in Seras' room. A call rang in the room. Walter picked it up.

"Walter where are you?"

"We're in the basement in Seras' room. We are aware of the situation. It'll be five hours before any help arrives. During that time we must muster the remaining forces to protect the council room. "

"What do you suggest?"

"There is only one route to the council room. We split shall split into two groups: one will be on your side as a defense. And the other shall be defense. How does that sound?"

"How do you planning on getting here? The hallways are teaming with ghouls!"

"Sixteen years ago, how did you manage to get to Alucard's cell?"

"The ventilation?"

"Precisely. We shall be there shortly."

"Walter. Those bastards killed my men. Do not let a single one escape!"

The lights glimmered as Walter placed new gloves on his hands. "Of course milady."

Alucard perked up. "Oh, I get to see Walter the Reaper again?"

Seras glanced at Alucard.

"Again?"

"You'll know soon enough."

Walter looked at Seras and chuckled. "Adding a geezer and a rookie on the same team seems fair."

"This is going to be fun," Alucard said happily as he vanished into thin air.

"What about Harry?"

"I have no doubt he is in the Hellsing Manor. If we don't hurt, we'll have no ghouls to kill."

* * *

Kova and his men were battling out beside Wrathbone and his goblins. He and tried to ignore the two bullets wounds in his shoulder as he threw another exploding hex. Beside him, a squib threw a potion at the horde of goblins. The potion exploded and causing all the in the surrounding area to be covered in an acidic goo. The goblins quickly made short work of them before backing away.

"Damnit we need some help here!" Kova growled. Beside him, Wrathbone chopped two ghouls with a swing of his battleaxe before speaking.

"I think we're on our own here. Make your men create a barrier that allows only a few ghouls at a time. We'll take care of any of the ghouls that come in. Make sure your men keep the wall standing at all times."

Kova nodded and signaled to his men. Half of his men combined their magic and created a stone barrier that reached him all the way up to the ceiling. They also left several small holes in the base. The ghouls took the base and were being slaughtered as they tried to enter the barricade.

"OOORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Kova and Wrathbone looked at each other as sounds of battle reached the other side. The ghouls were also coming in at a slower rate. Kova commanded his men to collapse the top half of the wall. Kova jumped to the top of the wall and saw a sight he'd never forget.

In the middle of the ghoul horde, Harry was fighting the ghouls with no regard to his life at all. Ghouls were shooting him, managing to land shots on him in the head, the chest, and the limbs. However that did not stop him from dicing any ghoul that came near him into pieces. His body was covered with blood yet he would not stop. Kova looked at his face and shivered at the demonic look in his eyes. Harry's blood flowed everywhere yet he raced through the ghoul's ranks like a fire in a forest.

Wrathbone jumped to Kova's side and smirked at the sight.

"Well, well. Look at that. A beserker. From the looks of things, he will be able to kill all the ghouls without our help. But hell, I am not going to stand for that. GOBLINS! CHAARGE!"

The goblins jumped over the barricade and began hacking at the ghouls with reckless abandon. Kova cursed and called for his men start attacking. Goblins swarmed the ghouls while Harry fought and fought. Between the two forces, all of the goblins were killed. Wrathbone broke out into a full-blown laugh as Harry killed the last ghoul right in front of him.

"Good hunting Harry?"

Harry's glowing silver eyes glared at Wrathbone until they settled into the familiar green. He nodded and sheathed his sword.

"What are the casualties?"

"38 goblins and 25 wizards dead. 51 goblins and 16 wizards wounded."

"Have the wounded rested while those able are to follow me to the second floor. We'll spearhead an attack from there. Hopefully I'll be able to contact any of the commanders."

"I'll relay the orders. We'll be ready in five minutes," Wrathbone said. Harry nodded and pulled out his radio. He dialed in a specific channel before speaking.

"This is Lt. Potter of the Hellsing Organization. Can anyone hear me? Hellsing you old bint, if you're alive, answer me!"

"POTTER!"

"Love you too ya crazy sow."

"Potter. Where are you?"

"On the first floor. With the goblins and wizards, we managed to clear the first floor of about half the ghouls in the manor. I'll be moving up the second floor when we're restocked and ready ma'am."

"Good to have you back. Seras and Walter along with the surviving Hellsing forces are using the Manor's ventilation as way to circumvent the ghouls and reach the third floor to defend the council rooms."

"And Alucard?"

"I don't know. I believe he's in the basement still."

"He'll play a huge impact in the battle, one way or another. However, we must focus on the ghouls. I'll attack the second floor. "

"Hurry. There is only a fraction of our forces able to still fight."

"I'll meet you in less than two hours sir. Harry Potter, out."

Harry flipped off the phone and placed it in his pocket. He turned around to see Wrathbone and Kova waiting along with a ragtag group of wizards and goblins. Harry bent down and picked up an AA-12 from a dead Hellsing soldier as well as his magazine packs. He loaded the gun with a full drum magazine and faced Kova and Wrathbone.

"Are your troops ready?"

"Yes, and eager for more blood," Wrathbone replied. "This has been the most fun I've had in decades."

"Well get ready for death because we're attacking another floor full of these rotting bastards!"

"UUUOOOOOOOO!"

"Let the bodies hit the floor. Let the bodies hit the floor," Harry chanted. Some of the goblins heard Harry and began chanting as well. Soon the entire ragtag group began chanting that as they charged up the stairs.

"Let the bodies hit the FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!"

They charged the rear of the force with all their strength.

* * *

In the front of the force, Jan Valentine was walking arrogantly at the front of the ghoul force in his mouth was one of Sir Hellsing's cigars. He smirked as they marched closer to the council room. He laughed wildly before looking down the hall to see an aged man.

"Eh? What the hell are you doing here, Bastard Geezer?"

Jan was silenced by a soft whistling noise. The cigar he was smoking was sliced into pieces while the four zombies flanking him were cut into pieces. Jan looked at the man in surprise.

"Walter C. Dornez. Hellsing family butler and former trashman."

"Shoot him!"

The ghoul army behind Jan began to open fire on him. Walter ducked and swerved the bullets while directing his wires.

"Using the ghouls toughness to your advantage was a good idea but they are slow. A far cry from the invincible army."

Walter pulled hard and the whole army behind Jan burst into pieces. Jan glared before snapping his fingers. Another group of ghouls surrounded Jan, all of them carrying large shields.

"Miss Victoria, I believe direct support will be needed."

At the end of the hallway, Seras aimed her massive gun at the middle of the group and fired. The bullet whistled though the hall way and tore through four ranks of ghouls before stopping.

"Miss Victoria, next time use the incendiary high explosive bullets. Aim right for their center!"

"Yessir!" Seras unloaded the gun and removing the large shell that was left from the previous bullet. She placed in another bullet the size of her arm before aiming the gun. The bullet whistled as it flew through the ghoul ranks before exploding, wiping them all out.

Walter ducked Jan's kick. The kick blew the doorway off and scattered a cloud of dust.

When the dust cleared Jan saw Walter crouching away from him.

"Die you little shit!"

Walter pulled on his wires and all the piercings on Jan's face were ripped out. Jan howled in pain and pointed his guns at Walter.

"Walter!"

Seras burst out of the doorway and restrained Jan. Jan grunted as he fell down and, stuck.

"Fuck they didn't tell us another vampire aside from Big Red."

"Who told you about the Hellsing Organization? Tell us and we will kill you painlessly."

"I'm just a passing by vampire. Is there any chance that you'd let me go?"

Walter ground his heel against Jan's left hand. Jan groaned in pain.

"How stupid do you think we are?"

"Pretty damn stupid," Jan said. He jabbed his elbow into Seras' stomach. Seras fell back and Jan cackled as he flipped to a doorway. Jan snapped his finger and groaning was heard all through the hallways. Moaning was heard as ghouls started to approach them. Walter and Seras gasped in surprise seeing the ghouls. All the ghouls were Hellsing soldiers.

"You bastard!" Walter whispered. Jan cackled and ran past the pair. Walter quickly tangled his wires around Jan's arm and ripped it off. He rushed down the halls and burst open the door. He stared as half a platoon and the whole council pointing their guns at Jan. Sir Hellsing smiled as she clicked the safety off her gun.

"Welcome to the Hellsing Organization."

Jan screamed as bullets of various calibers ripping through his body. As the bullets continued to rain down on Jan, his limbs began falling off. Soon when everyone finished shooting, Jan groaned and crawled out of the room.

Seras turned back to see the ghouls swarming towards her. She turned to run but a ghoul tripped her. She screamed as the ghouls began to grab her. She quickly batted away their hands but as more and more ghouls surrounded her, their clammy rotting hands tightly held her limbs.

"LET GO OF ME! LEET GOOO!"

"SERAS!"

All the ghouls around Harry fell to pieces to reveal a blood-soaked Harry, holding a long sword. He blasted all the ghouls away from him using a pulse of magic. Around him, goblins and wizards were eliminating the last of the ghouls, chopping the poor bastards into small pieces. Harry picked Seras up and carried her away from the slaughter. He winced as her thrashing limbs battered his face and chest.

"Seras, its me. Harry!"

Seras opened her eyes to see Harry's worried expression. "Seras are you alright?"

"HARRY!"

Seras hugged Harry tightly and began sobbing in relief. Harry coughed at the sudden air loss but hugged her back.

"Hey Seras. I'm back."

Seras giggled and continued to hug Harry. Walter let himself smile before turning to the dying vampire. Jan was propped up against the wall and his limbs were pinned by four knives. Kova was splashing holy water on Jan, ignoring the screams of the vampire while Wrathbone interrogated him.

"Tell us!" Wrathbone roared. Jan spat at Wrathbone before speaking.

"Wait till my brother gets here. He'll kill all of you after destroying Alucard, BITCHES!"

Kova glared at Jan and shoved his hand in Jan's mouth. Jan screamed when Kova ripped his tongue out. Walter was alarmed at his words and quickly got on the radio.

"Alucard! Are you there?"

The only reply Walter received was static. Harry chuckled.

"Walter, you know as well as I do that Alucard's having way too much fun."

* * *

Luke Valentine kicked down the doors to the basement. He peered through the darkness and began walking down the staircase.

"Alucard, you're here. Aren't you?" Show yourself!"

He kicked open another room, and cursed when it was empty.

"No matter how well you hide, I'll still be able to find you by your stench!"

"Where are you?"

A glint of light caught Luke's attention. He turned to see Alucard lounging in a high back chair. Alucard smiled at Luke.

"I'm neither hiding or escaping. I was getting tired of waiting."

Luke pointed his gun at Alucard. "I see. Then let me say that I am also tired of waiting. Tired of waiting to fight the great Hellsing vampire, Alucard."

Luke Valentine smiled as he and Alucard pointed their guns at each other's face. Two loud bangs were heard as bullets ripped through each other's brain. After a silent moment, Luke got up and began laughing while shooting bullets into Alucard's body. Alucard sat back up and began shooting at Luke. Luke smirked as he sped throughout the chamber, making himself a hard target. Alucard continued to laugh as more and more bullets hit his body. Luke's face contorted into a confused expression as he continued to unload bullet after bullet into Alucard's body. Alucard stopped shooting and laughed, unnerving the other vampire.

"He isn't eve trying to dodge the bullets. Could he be an immortal? No impossible! But he acts like I was throwing sticks a him instead of being badly wounded."

"Well I acknowledge you to be above the normal vampire I fight. Let me show you how a true vampire fights!"

Alucard raised his hands and into a position in front of his left eye. "Invocation of Cromwell confirmed. Levels three, two, one released. Releasing restraint control technique system, situation A. Activating limited ability protection until target is completely silenced."

Alucard's silhouette turned to complete shadows. Red eyes stared at Luke from within the darkness. Centipedes began swarming the floor as two hellhounds emerged, salivating and snarling at Luke. Luke could feel pure malice, evil, and death emanating from Alucard, who was displaying his largest grin. The hellhounds charged at Luke. Luke shot them with his gun but they merely reformed back. Alucard's arm holding his gun appeared out of a hellhounds mouth and shot Luke's leg off. Luke screamed and he hopped quickly to the stairs, trying to escape from Alucard. He managed to reach the foot of the stairs before another bullet from Alucard ripped his other leg off. Luke groaned and turned to face Alucard. His body trembled with pure terror as he faced the nearest thing to Satan on this earth.

"What the hell are you?"

Alucard smiled and picked up Luke's severed leg.

"Hmm? What's wrong? You're only missing two legs. Come on! Call out your familiars! Transform your body. Regenerate your legs and get up! Pick up your gun and fucking shoot me!

"Come on the night is still young and the games is just beginning! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! HURRY!"

"You MONSTER!"

Alucard stopped and looked at Luke with a sliver of pity. "So this is all your abilities? You weak, pitiful, creature!"

"Stop babbling! To think an elder vampire like you would lower himself to the service of Protestant Knights-!"

"SILENCE!"

Luke became frozen in fear as a huge hellhound began emerging from Alucard's shoulder. Alucard smirked at Luke.

"You're nothing but dog food!"

Luke screamed as the hellhound flew toward him. He fired at the hellacious beast but was torn to pieces and eaten up, his blood painting the corridor.

"Your nothing but dog shit. Even my subordinate could have killed you."

* * *

Jan gasped and laughed as Kova stabbed a crucifix in his liver. He glared at Wrathbone who was holding a battleaxe, ready to chop him into pieces.

"Make it quick assholes."

"After all your actions, that isn't possible. Don't even think about death until we know your secret benefactor," Walter said. He pulled on his wires before he was stopped by Harry.

"Let me Walter." Harry touched the vampire's forehead and stared at his eyes. The vampire began to scream as memories began to rip out of his mind, causing more pain than being burned by acid. After what seemed to be an eternity, the pain stopped. Jan opened his eyes to see Harry glaring at him. Jan chuckled and looked up to see Sir Hellsing staring at him.

"Fuck you bitch!"

Sir Hellsing nodded at Wrathbone. Wrathbone swung his axe and diced the vampire with several quick swings. Kova lit the remains on fire and watched as the corpse burned into ashes. After a moment, Sir Hellsing turned to Harry.

"What did you get from him?"

"Quite a bit. However the benefactor's identity remained secret. He was implanted with a chip by an organization called Millenium. The only thing I got from the group was that they spoke in a german accent and had a swastika pin, like the Nazis."

Walter inhaled sharply and glanced at Sir Hellsing. She sighed, recognizing the organization.

"Millenium. They're back."

* * *

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Mission 5: Wizarding Affairs**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hellsing

* * *

_

"I'll need this to be signed and rubber stamped."

Harry growled as Sir Hellsing placed a stack of documents three feet high on Harry's desk. Harry gave his commander a glare filled with hate and malice.

"I hate you. I fucking hate you," Harry hissed. Sir Hellsing smiled in delight at Harry's misery. Harry glanced at Walter who was finishing a stack of papers. Harry's eyes widened in amazement as he could've sworn that there was a stack four feet high on Walter's desk a second ago.

"Sir Hellsing why the hell do we have to do this paperwork when half the time it's Alucard's fault for destruction of property?" Harry asked.

"Because Alucard is technically dead and two out of three incidents were your fault. Shooting rounds through walls," Sir Hellsing said.

"Hey! Let's not forget I managed to kill ghouls and zombies faster than Alucard!"

"And cost us more than twenty five percent more than Alucard to cover up!" Hellsing retorted. "If it wasn't for the fact that you are one of our best agents and fund nearly sixty percent of our organization, I would have demoted you back to negative third private."

"There's no such rank!"

"For you I'll make one!"

Harry grumbled as he sat back in his chair and began stamping out forms. After finishing a third of the stack, he looked up to see Walter watching him.

"What are you doing Walter?" Harry asked.

"Sir Hellsing asked me to watch you finish your paperwork," Walter said neutrally. "Just to avoid what an incident like last time."

"Hey that was a minor breakdown!"

"Using a stick of dynamite to blow up a stack of paper while also causing half a room to be damaged is not what I call a minor breakdown," Walter said. "Nor is using a flamethrower illegally to burn all your paperwork to cinders."

"But-!"

"Or chopping it up to use as confetti to celebrate Sir Hellsing's marriage to Alucard."

"Okay so I've had a few breakdowns when it came to paperwork. That doesn't mean it need supervision!" Harry said weakly. Harry wilted when Walter gave him a skeptical look. "Fine."

The room was silent with only the soft rustle of paper and scratching of paper. As Harry filled out a paper he was planning his escape. He looked up and stretched before crying out in surprise. Walter turned around and saw nothing. He turned back to see a smiling dummy of Harry. Walter flicked out his fingers. His wires flew out and tangled themselves around Harry's legs. Walter chuckled as he forcibly pulled Harry back in the office.

"Nice try Harry but unlike Sir Hellsing, I can catch you."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Downstairs in the foyer, the Wild Goose mercenaries were discussing amongst themselves what their new job was going to be.

"So you think we'll be guarding another rich idiot."

"After India, I'll shoot the stupid bastard myself."

"Captain, do you have any idea what the job is going to be?"

The leader, an average sized man with an eye patch and a wide brimmed hat over his eyes smiled lazily.

"Well, I'm not sure if the contact was serious but we are going to fight vampires."

The men laughed loudly.

"Vampires?"

"Are you serious cap'n?"

"Everyone knows there's no such thing as vampires."

"Vampires are indeed real. For centuries the Hellsing Organization has been responsible for keeping vampires and other supernatural forces from harming the citizens of England. We have kept the public blissfully unaware of the truth for decades. This is the job you've been assigned to lead Pip Bernadotte."

All the men looked to see Sir Hellsing smiling at them. Their leader smiled. "Your job gentlemen are to kill these vampires with any means necessary. Silver bullets, crucifixes, stake to the heart, garlic, and holy water to purify these evil creatures. If you still need proof that vampires are real, then I present to you a real live vampire."

The men looked to where Sir Hellsing pointed to see Seras meekly leaning against the wall.

"Umm, hello."

The men burst out in laughter. Pip walked toward Seras with a mocking smile on his face.

"If this is a real vampire then I'm the Frankenstein monster!"

Seras looked at Sir Hellsing, slightly confused.

"I get the feeling they don't believe me sir."

"Then do something that will like a vampire."

"Ah yessir!" Seras said. She smiled at Pip mocking her. "Well come on! Hit me!"

"You've got to joking!" Pip said. He reached out towards Seras. Seras moved before he could react and flicked his forehead. Pip gasped as the flick felt as if a hammer was swung right to his forehead. He looked up dazed. Three flicks to the head caused Pip to fly into his men, blood flowing down his face.

"Cap'n! Are you alright?"

"She moved before I could even see. She's some kind of monster!" Pip said.

Dark laughter filled the air as the light dimmed. The Wild Goose looked around startled as Alucard appeared out of the wall.

"She's a vampire. The lowest class of vampire but a vampire nonetheless. These people are the people who are going to guard me in the day? They look like a bunch of pansies. I'd rather have the goblins to guard me."

Walter rushed in the room. "I'm terribly sorry ma'am. I tried to stop him."

"Its no problem. However who's watching Harry?"

Walter blanched. A loud explosion was heard and an ash covered figure jumped down in the window outside. The figure turned around to reveal Harry.

"Yes! Goodbye paperwork!"

Harry opened his eyes to see Sir Hellsing glaring at him.

"Fuck."

* * *

Harry guided the Wild Goose to the barracks. When he showed them their quarters, Harry led them to the conference room.

"Now, as well as hunting vampires and other supernatural forces, you will be working with two other groups of mercenaries. Now before you do anything stupid, do not say a thing before I explain."

Harry opened the door. "Wrathbone! Kova! Come here a second please."

The mercenaries' mouths dropped when they saw Kova and Wrathbone walk in. Pip pointed at Wrathbone.

"What the hell is that?"

Harry and Kova stepped in front of Wrathbone before he could pull out his axe. "Pip you dumbass. This is a goblin. The greediest bastards ever to walk God's green earth."

Wrathbone smirked in pride at Harry's description.

"And Kova and I are wizards," Harry said. Both men pulled out their wands.

"You mean like Merlin?"

"Yes. We are able to do these not logically possible," Harry said. With that he conjured a wolf out of thin air. The mercenaries were shocked. Pip had to sit down before he could speak.

"Now, any most of your questions will be answered by this guide. Any other questions can be answered by either me, Walter, or sir Hellsing," Harry said. He pulled out a stack of small books. The mercenaries greedily opened them and began reading. Harry, Kova, and Wrathbone left the room, ignoring the comments coming out of the room.

"Godfuckingchrist cap'n! What the hell did you pull us into?"

"We gotta fight werewolves? Shit!"

"Not only that. Dragons!"

Harry chuckled as he left the barracks. He headed to the library to research more about vampiric lore. When he entered he saw Seras sitting at a table sleeping, with a thin line of drool coming out of her mouth. His heart skipped a beat when he took a seat near Seras. Harry gently shook Seras awake. She moaned and glared sleepily at Harry.

"Harry, why'd you wake me up?"

"Just wanted to talk." Seras smiled and turned to Harry. She blushed when she looked at Harry's bright green eyes.

"So what did you want to talk about? I was busy you know."

"Sleeping, I saw."

"Well I had a good dream."

"Aah. Having good dreams is indeed hard work!" Harry said. "So what was your dream about?"

Seras blushed when she remembered the dream she had with Harry. Harry smirked triumphantly.

"Haha! Having naughty dreams about someone, are we?" Harry said. He laughed when Seras turned bright red. He avoided a slap from Seras and smiled.

"It's natural to have those kinds of dreams," Seras said defensively. Harry nodded before falling into contemplative silence.

"Seras?"

"Yeah Harry?" Seras asked.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry stuttered. He pulled out a pack of cards and began shuffling them at eye blurring speeds. Seras began to grow suspicious as the cards began moving faster and faster in Harry's hands.

"Calm down Harry. You can tell me anything," Seras said soothingly. Harry;s hands shook and dropped the cards. He turned red and tugged on his shirt.

"Um. Well. I just.."

"Say it Harry!"

"Will you go out with me to London on Friday?" Harry blurted out. He closed his mouth stunned as Seras looked at him. Harry stood stock still before bolting out of the library. He ran out to some deserted hallway and banged his head against the wall.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid," Harry muttered, emphasizing each word with a head butt. He continued to hit his head when two arms gently hugged him from behind. He turned to see Seras smiling at him. Seras gently turned him so that Harry faced her. She pulled his face in and kissed him. Harry's eyes opened in surprise but slowly closed them as the kiss continued. Seras moaned in delight when Harry wrapped his arms around her tightly. The kiss ended when the two ran out of air. Seras looked at Harry and smiled.

"I'd love to go with you, Harry. I'll meet you at the front entrance tomorrow at 10. OK?"

"Yeah," Harry said breathlessy. Seras giggled and gave Harry a quick kiss before leaving, adding a small sway to her hips as she walked away. Harry smiled widely and ran off to prepare.

* * *

Alucard was in his room down in the dungeon contemplating his past when the door to his room burst open. Harry came rushing in with a big grin on his face. Alucard smiled as Harry conjured a chair and sat in front of Alucard.

"So young Merlin, I presume your unusually happy attitude is related to Seras' giddy mood."

Harry nodded. Alucard smiled as he touched his fingers together. Inside though, Alucard noticed that ever since Seras came into Harry's life, he had become more humane, instead of the killing machine that Alucard and Walter had molded him to be. Alucard smiled. What beauty to be mortal.

"And why did you come here?"

"Well, I asked Seras to come with me to London on a date," Harry explained. Alucard nodded. "Since you have been alive for more than 400 years, I wanted to know if you had any advice to help me."

"Ah. So you come to me for advice with courting the young vampire?" Alucard said. Harry nodded. "Well if you want my help, it's going to cost you."

"What do you want, Alucard?" Harry said. Alucard smiled.

"After seeing that nifty guide you had printed, I have been curious to how the bloods of different magical creatures would taste," Alucard said. "So I want a sample of fresh dragon blood and dementor's blood. Oh and I want a crate of those gnomes."

"Done," Harry said. "So can you help me?"

Alucard smiled and his eyes sparkled behind his red glasses. "Vampires are like all creatures. They respect power instinctively. Also as creatures of dark magic we like the thrill of the forbidden. We lust for pleasure and thrive on the living."

Alucard's deep voice sent shivers down his back. "So what do you expect me to do?"

"Shock her. Impress her with your daring. Make her crave you, desire your body and blood. Make her lust after your soul. And once you do that, dominate her! Control her with your power! And claim her as YOURS!"

Alucard growled out the last part, causing the hairs on Harry' neck to stand straight up.

"Thanks Alucard. But is all that really necessary?" Harry asked uncertainly. Alucard smiled widely.

"Seras isn't like humans. She's a vampire and this is what vampires love."

Harry nodded and left the dungeon. His mind began racing as he realized another point that Alucard made. He was a wizard and she was a vampire. They were of two different races, species even. Everything in nature demands that no two people of different kinds could be together. The thought made Harry more determined to finish his project.

Harry went upstairs to Walter's office. He politely knocked the door and waited for Walter.

"Come in."

Harry opened the door and entered Walter's office. Walter smiled at Harry to sit down. Harry sat in a seat in front of Walter's desk.

"Hello Harry, come to blow my paperwork up?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. I need dating advice," Harry said nervously. Walter stopped filling out paperwork and looked up in surprise. He smiled at Harry.

"Well Harry, I'd never think you'd ask this of me."

Harry smiled as he nodded nervously. Walter chuckled before leaning back.

"More than forty years ago, I was like you. A human weapon for the Hellsing Organization. Sadly I do not have much experience in the dating area. However I know this. Seras likes you for who you are. Be who you are and don't pretend. At best, be more daring but act like yourself," Walter said wisely.

"Thanks for the advice Walter!" Harry said. Walter smiled.

"Anytime young Harry. Now run along before you turn my paperwork into confetti."

Harry smiled and saluted Walter before leaving the room. The next few days were spent between training with the soldiers, working on his project, and organizing for the Black Water soldiers to come. However in between all that, Harry managed to spend time everyday for Seras. Even before their date, everyone could see that the two were dating. Alucard thought it would be hilarious to tell the officers that Harry never had the Talk. The officers drugged Harry and dragged him down to the dungeons. They strapped him a chair and forced him to listen to all their advice and stories. Listening to them talk about their sexual escapades were bad enough, the worst being Commander Furgeson recounting his time in India. The talk took an even stranger turn when Wrathbone spoke his piece. At the end of the talk, Harry had an aneurysm from all the blood trapped in his head.

* * *

Friday rolled around and Harry was waiting anxiously at the entrance to the Manor. He was dressed in black boots and jeans, a red button down shirt, a long dark blue coat, and sunglasses. On his head was a black, wide-rimmed hat to cover his scar. In his pockets, he had a shrunken AA-12 along with a full pack of ammo; not to mention his knife, wand, and various other weapons stored in a black book. Harry pulled out a pack of cards and began to shuffle them.

"Waiting for me?"

Harry turned around to see Seras smiling at him. She wore a short black skirt with a white blouse that fit her body extremely well. Her boots clicked softly on the ground as she approached Harry. She giggled at his nervous behavior

"How do I look?"

"Never thought a girl could look so beautiful," Harry said. Seras smiled.

"Oh you have such a silver tongue Harry. What's with the hat and sunglasses though?" Seras asked.

"I wanted to take you to Diagon Alley. This is so that no one knows I'm Harry Potter," Harry said. "Else they'd try to keep me there and send me off to Hogwarts."

"Famous there?"

"I'm like Elvis, thank you very much."

"So how are we getting there?"

"With magic. Hold on to me tightly."

Seras held Harry's arm before he apparated. Seras gasped as she felt as if she was going through a small tube. After a second the feeling wore off. She opened her eyes to see a street filled with shop. Everywhere were people shopping, picking up items that looked as if they were stuff of fantasy. Seras felt as if she had been transported into a fantasy tale. Harry chuckled and spread his arms out.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley."

"This is, just so-."

"Magical?"

"Exactly."

Harry laughed as Seras excitedly tugged him to the nearest shop, the Apothecary. She winced immediately at the smell but was fascinated with the items inside,

"Scarab beetles? Dragon's blood? Unicorn's horn? What do you use them for?" Seras asked.

"Those are potion ingredients. Liquids that are used for practically anything if you get the brewing right," Harry explained. Whirled around an

"Monkey scrotum?"

"Actually used for some fertility cocktails," Harry replied. He laughed at Seras' look of disgust. "I'm going to buy a couple things for myself and Alucard."

"Why for Alucard?"

"I owe him some dragon's blood. He wanted to try some," Harry replied. Seras' face twisted in disgust. Harry chuckled before buying potion ingredients. Seras watched as Harry bought jars and canisters of strange and fascinating items. Harry came back carrying a large box full of jars. Seras watched as Harry flicked his wand, causing the box to shrink into a small package. Harry wrapped it up and placed it in his coat.

"How did you do that?" Seras asked.

"Magic," Harry said. Harry winked at her disappointment.

"Well come on. Let's see the rest of the alley!" Seras said. Seras pulled Harry out of the Apothecary to a brightly colored shop. Harry looked at the name.

"Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. This is a new place," Harry said. Seras grinned at all the items displayed in the windows.

"This looks like an interesting place. Come on!"

Harry and Seras entered the extremely colorful shop. Teenagers were rushing through the shop purchasing novelty tricks and items. Harry curiously picked up a box of Fainting Fancies.

"Do these actually work?"

"Shall we have a test for our dubious customer my dear brother?"

Harry whirled around to face redheaded twins, identical to the last freckle. The twins bowed at Harry and Seras.

"Well honorable customer-."

"We guarantee that-."

"Every product we sell-."

"Works to our-."

"Prestigious standards."

The two were amused at the twins' way of speaking. Harry offered the box to the twins. One of them opened the box and pulled out a pill. He snapped it in half and offered one half of the pill to his twin. He took it and swallowed it. After a moment, he fainted. Seras and Harry were impressed. His twin smiled and pulled out his wand. Harry grabbed his wrist and smiled.

"Wait a second," Harry said. He nodded and stood back. Harry pulled out a permanent marker and began drawing all over the unconscious wizard. Harry smirked and nodded to the twin. His twin began laughing and revived him. The man stood up, unaware at the marks all over his face.

"Well may I know the names of you two?" Harry asked. The twins bowed.

"I'm Fred," the twin with drawings all over his face.

"And I'm George."

"Pleasure. I'm Harry and this is my girlfriend, Seras," Harry said. "Now as I am impressed with these novelties, do you have anything of a more serious nature?"

Fred nodded. "Of course. Follow me."

The twins led them to a darkened corner of the store. On the walls were strange items. Seras pulled a bag of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. Fred handed Harry a glove.

"Put it on Harry," George said. Harry placed it on his hand. Without warning, Fred shot a stunning spell at Harry. Harry pulled out a Desert Eagle and shot two rounds, barely missing the twins. The spell hit an invisible barrier before touching Harry and ricocheted off the barrier. Harry turned to see Fred and George sweating bullets.

"Bloody hell."

"Guess we deserved it."

"Sorry about that mate. We just wanted to display our Shield gloves."

"Able to use a Shield Charm to deflect average powered spells."

"Very nice," Harry said.

"Thank you."

"I'll buy 100 orders of these and if they work well in the field, expect another order of 250. Also 50 bags of powder and another 100 bags. Also 25 Decoy detonators."

Harry had two wands pointed at his face. He pulled out his wand and Seras pulled out a revolver from under her skirt.

"Who are you?" Fred asked.

"No normal person would have the funds or the needs to buy such a huge order," George said.

"Which means you are either from the Ministry but you would have displayed it-."

"Or Death Eaters but no Death Eater would have entered a blood traitors' shop."

"So who are you?"

Harry chuckled. "If I tell you, swear on you magic you won't breathe a word about who I am."

"On the condition if any harm comes from using our products, our contract is void."

"Agreed," Harry said. Fred and George lowered their wands and swore on their magic. Harry nodded and holstered his wand. He pulled off his sunglasses and hit hat, displaying his scar to the twins. The twins were slack jawed.

"You..you…you-."

"Huminahuminahuminahumina."

"You're Harry Potter!" Fred and George said.

"Congratulations. Now that you know what my orders are, tell me how much all this gear costs."

"Well normally it would be 437 galleons, 23 sickles, and 12 knuts but we'll drop it down to 300 galleons if you'd do us a favor," Fred said.

"What is it?"

"Well we would like to treat you out to dinner and have a picture with you," Fred said.

"Autographed."

Harry placed his hat and sunglasses on. "Give me a second."

The twins bowed. "Of course master."

Harry led Seras away to a deserted corner. Harry sighed and placed his hands in his face.

"This is why I bloody hate being famous," Harry muttered. Seras giggled and rubbed Harry's back soothingly.

"Honestly I think you're doing a good job. You're not using your fame to get by easy. You prefer to live in anonymity in the Hellsing Organization and you spend every working moment to serving Britain's interest. Anyway, these two seem decent people. I'm enjoying this new world. Its like those fairy tales I hear from my father," Seras said reassuringly. "You're a good person. A person to admire and honestly, this is why I love you."

Seras kissed Harry. "And I'm loving this date."

Harry smiled. "As long as I'm not fucking up this date. I'm happy."

"Well let's tell the twins we'll have dinner and after that I want to show you my favorite spot in London," Seras said brightly. Harry smiled and let Seras lead him out to the register of the shop. Behind the register, Fred was running the counter. Harry smiled and motioned to Fred. George nodded and took Fred's place.

"I accept. However, we'll pick the dinner in Muggle London," Harry said. "Do we have an accord?"

"We have an accord."

Harry smiled as he shook Fred's hand. Fred smirked as Harry felt a large shock in his hand. Harry glared at Fred who showed his hand had a small button.

"Shocking Shaker. A prototype version of a muggle's prank."

"Nice, anyway we'll arrive at seven," Harry said. "Oh and Fred."

"Yes?"

"You've got something on your face. Bye!"

Harry and Seras left the store. His smile widened when he heard Fred's voice.

"George you bloody bastard! You drew all over my face!"

* * *

Back in the shop where Harry and Seras were, the wall shifted to reveal a wizard. In his hand was a camera. The man smiled as he hurried back out the alley into the Daily Prophet. This was a humongous scoop and too important to pass by. His smile grew wider as he imagined the galleons he could rake in for the picture.

* * *

For the next several hours, Seras and Harry ran around Diagon Alley exploring every store. Seras was completely amazed at the Wizarding World. Harry was completely burned out as Seras shopped in every store in the Diagon Alley. By the time they reached Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, Harry was completely out of energy. Seras giggled at Harry as she licked an ice cream cone.

"Oh come on Harry, shopping is not that bad," Seras teased. Harry looked up with bags under his eyes.

"Oh Harry shopping's not that bad," Harry mocked. "You're not the one who had to model for ten completely different outfits."

"Not even if I said you look hot in them?"

"That makes me feel a little better but doesn't fill my empty tank of energy."

"Aww that's too bad. I was thinking about going to Muggle London next," Seras said. Harry began to bang his head. She giggled and lowered her head to Harry's ear. "I'll model for you in Vicrtoria's Secret."

Harry stood straight up. "Let's go shopping."

Seras giggled as she led him out of the shop. When they went outside, Harry shivered. He looked around to see a small crowd of reporters. Nearly all of them were carrying cameras and notepads. Harry tried to steer Seras out of their way but a reporter spotted the two.

"THERE THEY ARE!"

Harry swore that the wizards ran at light-speed because in a blink of an eye, the crowd surrounded them, attracting a huge amount of attention. Camera flashes blinded Seras, and also Harry if Harry didn't have his sunglasses.

"Harry why have you abandoned the Wizarding World?"

"Is it true you kill dark creatures for the Muggle government?"

"Are you planning to go to Hogwarts?"

"Is this a protest against the Ministry?"

Harry knocked away a hand trying to take his hat off.

"Let's see that scar Harry!"

Harry saw Seras trying to shield herself from the camera flashes. He stood in front of Seras and glared at the cameras. The reporters noticed the movement and began questioning Harry as more cameras took pictures.

"Who is that girl?"

"Is she close to you?"

"Are you on a date?"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Is that you're mistress?"

Harry ripped off his sunglasses and his eyes began to glow brightly in anger. He pulled out his wand and pointed it in the middle of the crowd. He held out his hand for silence.

"Now let me say this once. Right now, you have pissed me off. Now if you don't get out of my way and leave me alone I will hex every single person here."

The reporters shrugged and began firing up a storm of questions as cameras took pictures at an increased rate. Harry cursed and waved his wand.

"Pulvia Bombarda!"

"Ventus Maximus!"

"Incendio!"

A hail of bludgeoning curses blasted half of the crowd. Then a humongous gust of wind was ignited into a wave of fire straight into the paparazzi scorching nearly everyone of the crowd. Harry ignored the screams of pain and kicked a reporter harshly out of the way. Harry glared as he swept all of the reporters to an alley.

"Fucking buzzards."

"Harry where are you?"

Harry looked to see Seras stumbling around, dizzy. Harry waved his hand in front of her face.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Harry. Just seeing a lot of spots in front of my eyes."

"Well close your eyes I'll lead you out of the Alley. We have to meet Fred and George first though."

"Alright. Where do you want to eat?"

"Pizza Hut."

"Pizza Hut?"

"I love pizza," Harry said. "And I'm dead sure that wizards never tasted pizza."

"I like pizza too. But you're taking me shopping on our next date in London," Seras said. "Got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

The two went to the Weasley Wheezes to pick up Fred and George. Thankfully, the both had the sense to wear t-shirts and jeans instead of the usual wizarding robes. The two bowed at Harry's feet.

"Hello masters!"

"Get up idiots. C'mon lets go to London."

* * *

Far away in the northern regions of Scotland, Albus Dumbledore was contemplating on how to get Harry out of the Hellsing Organization's grasp. If he removed Harry too late, he could not mold Harry into the image that he wanted. He popped a lemon drop in his frustration. The Hellsing Organization was a vicious place and removing Harry would require all the political influence he had. Despite the changes in Muggle society, Magical Britain is still superior.

A knock on the door disturbed his musings. He lifted his head up to see Kingsley open his office door. Dumbledore smiled and motioned Kingsley to take a seat.

"Hello Kingsley. Have you any news of our wayward wizard?" Dumbledore asked, adopting a cheerful façade. Kingsley nodded and winced at his last encounter with Harry.

"The day after the Daily Prophet revealed that Harry Potter was at the Hellsing Organization, Fudge went there personally to try and bring Harry back."

"I assume that it was a failure."

Kingsley nodded. "Harry completely ignored Fudge. Fudge then demanded Alastor and I arrest Harry. Harry then hit us with some kind of Muggle pain spell that made both of us black out in pain."

"Hmm, Fudge's blunder could work to our advantage. Turn him against the Ministry."

"I'm not sure that will work sir. He and this Sir Hellsing seem adamant against wizards," Kingsley commented. Dumbledore frowned and inwardly cursed the Dursleys for their incompetence.

"Anything else?" Dumbledore said. Kingsley nodded and handed Dumbledore a photo. Dumbledore took the photo and looked at it. "What is this?"

"This was taken in Diagon Alley less than 20 minutes ago. Look over here," Kingsley said. Dumbledore examined where Kingsley was pointing.

"Harry! Quick get the Order of the Phoenix. We must capture Harry before he escapes!" Dumbledore said. Kingsley nodded and left the office. Dumbledore smiled grimly. This time Harry would not escape his grasp.

* * *

In a town called Little Hangleton, Lord Voldemort was entertaining himself with torturing a wizard. The wizard was tortured for so long that he could not scream any more. Nearly all of his nerves receptors were destroyed for overexposure of the curse. The wizard was rolling in the ground, only moving out of instinct.

A loud knock on the door caused Voldemort to stop the curse. He opened the door with a twitch of his wand. A Death Eater scurried in and bowed low at Voldemort's feet.

"Rise. What news do you bring?"

"Lord Voldemort, we have news of Harry Potter's whereabouts."

"Continue."

"He has been spotted in Muggle London. He's alone with only three people. One muggle and two blood traitors."

Lord Voldemort smiled in happiness. "This is the perfect time to attack him. Send two groups of Death Eaters to make sure you capture Potter."

"Yes milord. Is there anything else?"

Lord Voldemort smiled. "Use the trolls to cause mayhem. Let them run free and use the chaos to capture Potter. Let Malfoy and Bellatrix lead the attack."

"Yes milord."

"Harry shall die at my hand and the Prophecy shall be fulfilled."

Lord Voldemort shot the wizard with a killing curse, putting the man out of his misery. He laughed loudly, eager to finally meet his nemesis.

* * *

"So this pizza is such a wonderful idea."

"Indeed my brother. Muggles are very ingenious."

"So true. A dish where you can add anything as long as there's cheese and pizza sauce."

"Beef, bacon, peppers, mushrooms, olives, and pepperoni."

"What is pepperoni by the way?"

"Sliced Italian sausage."

"Ah but that's a fun word to say. Pepperoni!"

"Like peppermint!"

"Ech! I just thought pepperoni and peppermint."

Seras watched as the two bickered at each other. Harry chuckled.

"Reminds me of me and Alucard."

"You and Alucard?"

"Yeah since I was twelve we have been doing missions together. The blasted thespian keeps trying to scare the hell out of the victims. Idiot. Just kill the poor bastards for the love of God," Harry muttered. Seras giggled, as she knew what Harry was talking about.

"He does know theatrics."

A chorus of screaming was heard through the air. Loud roaring and crashing noises were heard everywhere. Harry and Seras pulled out their guns while the twins placed their hands on their wands. Harry spotted a large cloud of dust. Seras peered through the dust and gasped.

"Harry there's several large monsters rampaging in Hyde Park. There's also a huge amount of dark robed people throwing spells and killing people."

"Are they wearing white masks?" George asked. Seras nodded. Their eyes narrowed into angry slits.

"Death Eaters. Followers of Lord Voldemort."

"Rapists and murderers."

Harry cursed under his breath. "Fred, George. Seras and I will distract the trolls and wizards. I need you to take any locals out of the area. Hopefully this chaos will attract attention of the fucking Ministry."

"Righto!"

The twins cracked out of existence. Harry pulled out a black book and summoned an M32 grenade launcher. He passed it Seras long with three packs of ammo. Harry pulled out his AA-12 and loaded it with a full magazine. He clicked the safety off.

"Well let's save the world again Seras."

Seras and Harry rushed to Hyde Park. Harry and Seras began shooting at a group of Death Eaters. Five of them were riddled with bullets before the group turned to them. Seras launched a grenade killing three. Harry pulled Seras behind a statue avoiding a barrage of spells. Harry sighed at Seras.

"Another day in heaven."

* * *

In Hellsing Manor, Sir Hellsing was looking over the report Walter had brought in. To her pleasure, the Black Water mercenaries had finally come in with even more equipment than promised. The Black Soldiers have been equipped with the weapons from the Hellsing armory as well as the Wild Goose mercenaries. In return, the Black Water mercenaries have brought in three helicopters and eight armored trucks. Two of the helicopters were gunships bristling with weapons while a large transport helicopter could carry a whole platoon of 50 soldiers with more space to carry large equipment. She looked up to see Walter waiting patiently.

"This is excellent Walter. Have Major Roberts been debriefed and given guides at what were fighting with?"

"Yes ma'am

"Our spy from Hogwarts in place?"

"Yes ma'am, Kova is now the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. The outlying areas around Hellsing Manor are now littered with grenades, automatic turrets, and traps."

Sir Hellsin nodded very pleased. A whooshing noise was heard and the two turned to the fireplace. A roaring fire appeared in the fireplace. A second later, Kova's head appeared out of the fire.

"Sir Hellsing, trolls have appeared in the middle of Hyde Park. I have visual confirmation that Harry Potter and Seras Victoria are there already. They have two allies helping them move the locals out of the park. Death Eaters have gone wild and are killing innocent people. Dumbledore have ordered all of the Order to stop them. I request support for the trolls as they are magically resistant and their skin is tougher than an elephant and harder than a gorilla to kill."

"Request confirmed. We're sending a gunship and a transport helicopter. Get out of the area as soon as you can while maintaining your cover. Tell Seras and Harry to get out of the area."

Kova nodded and the fire disappeared. Sir Hellsing sighed and laid her head at her desk.

"I swear Harry is responsible for all the troubles we have."

"Luckily for us, he is able to clean it all up," Walter said comfortingly.

Sir Hellsing sighed and then turned to Walter. "I want every wizard there arrested and put into prison. Take their wands and snap them. Imprison them into Hellsing's deepest dungeon."

"Absolutely."

* * *

"So Harry."

"Harry, Harry, Harry."

"Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry."

"What?"

"Is this normal for you?"

Harry peeked around from the statue they were hiding behind. A large barrage of hexes and Killing curses flew towards Harry. Harry pulled his head out of the way just in time.

"Yeah, pretty much. Right Seras?"

Seras launched three grenades at the wizards. The grenades blew up, killing more than 4 and injuring the people around. Seras launched another grenade at a troll, provoking it and causing it to trample several Death Eaters.

A loud crack was heard. Fred and George cheered when they saw who arrived.

"I know old Dumbly looked out for us."

"Never doubted the old geezer."

"Albus Dumbledore is here?" Harry asked. Fred and George nodded. Harry groaned. A loud crack was heard and Harry quickly pointed his gun at the source. Kova quickly rolled where they were hiding. Harry gave Kova several hand signs before turning to the twins.

"Join Dumbledore's group. I'll contact you by Floo later."

Fred and George nodded and turned. Harry quickly pulled out his wand and knocked out the twins. Harry turned Fred into a portkey and transported the twins to Hellsing Manor with a note.

"The Order of the Phoenix are here to rescue slash capture you. Sir Hellsing has ordered a gunship to kill the trolls and a platoon soldiers to finish anything off. Get out of the way."

"Thanks Kova. I'm sorry I have to do this," Harry said. Kova nodded. Harry stunned him and transported him out of Hyde Park.

"Harry the new batch of wizards are fighting amongst themselves. The trolls are just trampling everywhere. I'm just shooting them now to provoke them even more."

Harry nodded. "We have to get out of here. We'll blast right through the wizards, provoke the trolls into the wizards and get out of here before the gunships get here. Alright?"

Seras nodded and loaded her gun. Harry placed another magazine in his gun. They ran out from behind the statue and began shooting at the trolls. The trolls did not fall but were angered by the bullets and grenades. The trolls began to chase Seras and Harry. Harry pulled out a smoke grenade and threw it in the crowd of fighting wizards. Harry and Seras ran through he smoke and knocked away any of the wizards in their way. The wizards noticed Harry and began shooting curses at Harry. They completely forgot about the trolls and were blindsided by the trolls. Wizards flew right and left as the trolls swung their clubs. Harry pulled Seras out of Hyde Park and apparated out of London.

* * *

A minute later, the loud chopping noises of helicopters filled the air. On the gunship, Black Water soldier, Major Roberts, looked down at Hyde Park to see trolls rampaging. He turned to the gunner and nodded his head. The gunner flicked on the large gatling gun and pulled the trigger, sending a storm of magnesium bullets. The bullets penetrated the troll's tough skin and ignited inside the troll's body, burning the trolls alive. The trolls roared in pain and soon fell over dead. The transport helicopter arrived and the platoon of soldiers quickly subdued and captured the wizards. Major Roberts ripped the masks off the Death Eaters and confiscated all the items in their pockets. He was stunned when he had sacks of gold on their person. Idiots.

"Sir Hellsing, this is Major Roberts."

"Yes Major. Has the situation in Hyde Park been resolved?"

"Yes ma'am. We have killed all the trolls in the park and subdued any surviving wizards in the area," Roberts said. "After confiscating their possessions we will return back to base."

"How many wizards?"

"Ma'am we have quite a catch. Thirty-seven wizards. You wouldn't believe how stupid these wizards are. Most of the wizards were knocked out actually," Roberts reported. "Also we have sacks of pure gold. Nearly 15 kilos of the stuff."

"That's nearly 45000 pounds in gold," Sir Hellsing said flabbergasted. "And these people are just carrying out?"

"Yes ma'am."

"These people are either stupid about the value of gold or just plain stupid," Sir Hellsin said. "Bring them back. We'll either ransom them or sue them out of very gram of gold the have."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Sir Hellsing placed the phone down. In her office, Seras and Harry were waiting at attention in front of her desk. In the chairs nearby, Fred and George were waiting completely confused as to what they were doing there.

"Well my dear brother let's recount this interesting day."

"Yes shall we."

"Had a BLT sandwich."

"I had a breakfast sandwich."

"You had one? I thought you said we ran out of eggs."

"Nevertheless I had a breakfast sandwich. Two in fact."

"You rat bastard."

"Moving on, we opened the shop and started selling to the ickle tykes."

"True true."

"Then we meet this shady bloke and his honestly smoking hot girlfriend."

"Who nearly blew our heads off."

"Twice in fact."

The twins continued to ramble on, chipping away Sir Hellsing's patience. Harry watched amused to see a vein begin to throb in Sir Hellsing's face. Harry began to chuckle under her breath as she slowly pull out a small revolver. She flicked open the chamber and checked the bullets. She placed the chamber back and pointed it at the twins.

"Shut your traps off before I blast them off. Bloody hell you two are more annoying than this idiot here."

Fred and George broke into mischievous smiles and slapped each other a high five. "Still got it!"

A bullet hole appeared in the chairs where the twins were sitting in. They squeaked in surprise.

"That is one seriously scary lady."

"Like Snape and McGonagall put together."

Sir Hellsing glared at Harry who was clearly enjoying himself. "What are these fools doing here?"

"These-"

"No, I want Seras to speak."

Seras cleared her throat. "Well these two are brilliant genius sir."

The twins puffed their chests out but deflated under Sir Hellsing's glare.

"These two in their shop have developed gloves that can deflect spells that are most commonly used by wizards along with other products that are useful in fighting wizards and vampires."

"How effective were they?"

"Able to deflect two spells at one time without us noticing."

Sir Hellsing nodded. "Harry I assume you placed an order."

"Yes Mrs. Alucard. Enough to cover all the mercenaries and soldiers."

"Yet why did you send them here."

"The twin were very sharp and immediately was suspicious in why Harry wanted bulk orders. In order to prevent a scene, Harry had to reveal himself and have dinner with them."

"I was also interested in their products in real life situations. Such as the Portable Swamp and Weasley Fireworks. One of these is able to slow down a whole corridor of ghouls in their tracks. And the fireworks if modified could burn a whole group of ghouls with ease, and vampires would be completely caught in the fireworks."

Fred and George stood up.

"Sir Hellsing if we may interject."

"We have plenty of bloody and lethal products that we decided to destroy. However we could recreate it and also create many tricky potions like Felix Felicis."

"Sir Hellsing I advise that we create a business partnership with the Weasleys."

"Walter what do you think?"

Everyone turned to see Walter right behind the twins. The twins jumped in fright.

"Bloody hell mate, where did you come from?"

Walter ignored them. "I say if these two can be a very useful."

"Wait a second, are you two close to Dumbledore?" Harry asked. The twins shrugged.

"Our families are but not us personally. We offer our services to his Order but he feels we aren't help."

"Are you close enough to spy on him?"

"We know where he keeps his vintage 1939 Playwizard magazines."

Harry and Seras blanched. "That's slightly disturbing."

"We'll pay you for your services Weasleys. We need weekly reports on his movements as well as you to watch Diagon Alley for us. In addition we'll provide four guards. One goblin, wizard, and two soldiers for protection."

"Agreed."

"Make no mistake. If you double-cross us we'll bleed you dry and feed us to Alucard."

"Alucard ma'am?"

"ALUCARD!"

The lights dimmed and the air stifled as Alucard emerged from the shadows. He displayed his fangs at the twins.

"I need my blood now. Are these my sacrifices?"

"No. However feel free to terrify the captured wizards."

"Of course."

Alucard vanished. Soon screams echoed all over the Manor. Fred and George shivered.

"Yes ma'am we won't betray you ma'am."

The two vanished. Sir Hellsing glared at Harry.

"Get out of here. Good job today."

* * *

Harry and Seras nodded and headed out the office. Harry left Seras outside of her room and went back to his room. He sighed and went back to his room. He went to his desk and began to clean his gun. Harry's mind was in utter turmoil. His past and his present were clashing together. This is not what he wanted to bring to the Hellsing Organization.

A knock on the door disturbed his thoughts.

"Come in," Harry called, not even looking. Two arms snaked around Harry's neck. Harry looked up to see Seras' face smiling at him. "What are you doing here Seras?"

"I want to know more about you. You know everything about me but the only thing I know about you is that you're a top agent in the Hellsing Organization," Seras said. "I don't want to be dating a complete stranger."

Harry finished cleaning his gun completely silent. Seras waited patiently on Harry to speak. She quietly pulled out a deck of cards and copied his habit of shuffling. Harry smiled softly at Seras waiting on him on his bed. He turned his chair around and faced Seras.

"Ever since I've started here, I have never told the whole truth. You are the first one to know Seras."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mission 6: Past, Present, and Future**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hellsing._

_

* * *

_

"I was born 16 years ago. My parents are Lily and James Potter. They were students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When I was born, the Wizarding World was in chaos, literally in the middle of a war. A dark wizard named Lord Voldemort had literally terrorized every wizard in England. His followers the Death Eaters have pillaged and plundered ordinary wizards in all parts of England, setting dark creatures on children. The Ministry along with several vigilante organizations tried to stop Voldemort but Voldemort was too strong to be stop. He was unlike any wizard England have ever known."

"When it looked as if Voldemort was going to conquer all of England, a prophecy was made. The prophecy foretold that a child was to be born at the end of July and to parents who have thrice defied the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord would mark him as his equal. And as long one survives, the other cannot."

"Dumbledore found out and whisked the two candidates to safety. My parents and another couple were placed into hiding. However a traitor revealed the location to Lord Voldemort. Voldemort attacked my parents in the middle of the night. My father tried to stop Voldemort long enough to allow my mother and I to escape. However, Voldemort killed him easily and stormed up to my room to see my mother shielding me. She refused to move and Voldemort killed my mother in front of my eyes. Then when he tried to kill me, the curse rebounded off of me and killed him. That night, somehow, I killed the most terrible wizard in England's history."

"Dumbledore decided to send me to my last surviving relatives, my aunt. My aunt hated my mother. She hated my mother and everything that was connected to her. Red haired people, beautiful people, and especially magic. Her hate spread to her husband and my cousin."

"Dumbledore left me on the doorsteps of the house with a note threatening my aunt to take care of me. My aunt reluctantly took me in. She refused to take care of me and gave me the bare necessities to survive. My cousin was encouraged to torment me. My uncle shook me as a stress reliever. When I was old enough to walk, they forced me to do chores. I would do everything in the house. By the time I was two, I had to cook every meal of the Dursleys. Once when I burned the dinner, my aunt hit me with a pan, hot from the stove, burning my face. I was nearly killed more times than I remember."

"Yet from this hell, I grew faster. Once when I was beaten, I discovered I could move things just by wanting to. I healed faster to the point I could heal a broken rib in one night. I could speak to snakes and I could sense danger."

"When I was around three, a pack of ghouls attacked my aunt's house. I managed to hide in a small cupboard before they came inside. Immediately my aunt was devoured. Soon my cousin was torn piece by piece before they found my uncle. My uncle fought for a bit before the ghouls started to tear him apart."

"Whilst all this was happening I was scared out of my mind. The ghouls continued to stay but a vampire arrived inside. I was still hiding in the cupboard when Alucard arrived. Nearly all the ghouls were destroyed at once. Alucard tormented the vampire and verbally tortured him. In desperation, he ripped open the door I was hiding in. The vampire tried to yank me out of the cupboard. I was more terrified and began wishing for anything to save me. To Alucard's surprise, I started to glow. I screamed loudly and a huge shockwave of light blasted out of me and through the whole house. The vampire was obliterated and all the ghoul's corpses were incinerated. Alucard was severely injured but was impressed. He asked if I wanted to come with him. Seeing as I had no place to go, I agreed."

"After an initial reluctance, Sir Hellsing agreed to let me live at Hellsing Manor. Walter was the one that raised me. It was him that discovered that my strange power was magic. He encouraged me to develop this power. I began to practice everyday in a room. When I was five I was able to move large objects with my mind. I could transform items into living object by will. I could create things out of thin air. By ten I completely mastered this ability and began to go on missions for the Hellsing Organization."

"When I was eleven I began to get extreme head pains so bad that it affected my magic. One episode was so bad that in my pain, I shook the very pillars of the Hellsing Manor. My scar felt as if it was burning my head from the inside out. Flashes of horrifying pictures appeared before my eyes. I could hear screams and yelling in my ears along with the smell of blood and fire. In desperation I dipped my head in a vat of holy water from a spring blessed by a saint. The pain immediately increased before I finally understood what I was seeing. The scar contained a part of Voldemort's soul and all of Voldemort's memories before his death."

"Under the guard of Walter, I took a leave of absence honing my skills, using the memories of Voldemort to advance my knowledge of magic. I showed Walter the magical world and began to establish my contacts with the goblins and wizards. I traveled to America several times and northern Europe learning as much magic as possible. I undertook several magic rituals, changing my hair and body."

Harry unbuttoned his shirt and tapped his body with a wand. Harry's body shimmered before revealing a drastically different body. On the right side of his body, there were silver runes softly glowing all the way down to his waist and his right arm. Harry's eyes turned silver and his hair streaked with silver hair. A long braided ponytail wrapped around Harry's neck. The muscles on Harry's body were deeply defined and three scars over his left pectoral while on his brow, a rune appeared. Seras gasped at the change and gently touched Harry's runes. Seras could hear the runes hum at her touch. She traced the scars and slowly unwrapped Harry's ponytail from his neck. She giggled.

"Harry, you look extremely handsome. Why do you hide this?"

"These runes were created after a very painful ritual at Stonehenge. The silver hair and eyes were also from that ritual. My muscles are now enhanced by magic, making me slightly stronger than a werewolf. I don't even need any magical amplifiers now. I just use it to avoid suspicion. This wand is deer horn and raven feather."

"At Stonehedge, I was revealed to be one of the avatars of Merlin. Past avatars were a goblin, werewolf, and a muggle man. I was the next one and it was my job that when the time was right, I was to save England from itself."

"When I was 15, I came back to Hellsing Organization and since then I have been slaying monsters and observing the Wizarding World, waiting on when the time was right."

Seras nodded as he raised his wand to his face. Seras grabbed his wrist and shook her head.

"Don't. You should leave it like that. It's really handsome," Seras whispered. Seras led Harry to the bed and sat beside him.

"Harry, you have such an unbelievable burden. To save Britain in the future," Seras said assuringly. "You have a destiny and you should not be afraid of it. Don't run away but face it."

Seras gently kissed Harry. "You are strong and with you, I have faith that England will be safe."

Harry nodded and hugged Seras. "Do you know what I'm afraid of?"

"What?"

"I don't want to be alone Seras. I don't want to be alone."

"And you never will Harry," Seras reassured him. "I will always be there, by your side."

Seras sighed and gently pushed Harry down on the bed. "Sleep Harry."

Harry smiled as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Seras. Seras wrapped her arms around Harry's waist, thanking God that she had such a wonderful boyfriend.

* * *

The next morning in an art museum outside of London, Sir Hellsing was staring at a large portrait of two armies at war. Walter was besides her waiting for Sir Hellsing to speak.

"Walter, what time is it?"

"Half past three, milady."

"Hmph. The Vatican set up the meeting and they don't even have the courtesy to show up on time. Do you think they'll honor the agreement?"

"I have my doubts."

"So do I."

Footsteps and conversations reached their ears. They turned to see two people in priestly clothes approaching them. They clearly admired the artwork as they passed several paintings.

"Look at this artwork. Looking at pictures of them simply does not do them justice. And these portraits are so very well preserved too. Just as you would expect from a museum as this."

Sir Hellsing glared at the pair. The two noticed and smiled abashed.

"I think we are a bit late."

A man stepped towards Sir Hellsing. Sir Hellsing knew him before he spoke. She could never forget that face.

"Hello my good lady. Let me introduce myself. I am Enrico Maxwell."

"I know who you are. Enrico Maxwell of the Iscariot Organization. The dirtiest of the dirtiest scum in the Vatican."

Enrico held out his arms. "Such harsh words. We didn't come all the way to England to pick a fight."

"I don't believe you. The incident in England was inexcusable. Sending one of your agents that nearly killed mine. You have trampled on our treaties time and time again."

'Would you shut up?" Enrico snapped.

"How dare you!"

"Do you really think I care? I would not shed a tear if two million of you Protestant scum were to die. I am here under direct orders of his Holiness so shut up and pay attention you miserable English sow!"

"A sow?"

Everyone turned to see Alucard walk out from a wall. "Nothing like Iscariot to inspire fear of God. Such fearsome insults. Two thousand years of your inane prattle. Truly there are some things that do not change."

Enrico chuckled and tipped is head. "The great vampire Alucard. I don't believe we've met. It is an honor to make your acquaintance."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," Alucard replied smoothly. "And now I must say goodbye."

Alucard reached into his robe to pull out his handgun. "You call my master a sow and you expect me to let you live?"

He raised the gun and aimed it at Enrico. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to put a bullet through your head, foolish little man."

Enrico looked at Alucard with disdain. "Oh how absolutely terrifying. How can a man expect to deal with people who point guns at his face?"

He smiled and faced Sir Hellsing. "I do believe that turnabout is fair play. So why don't we make this fight interesting?"

He snapped his finger and raised his head.

"ANDERSON!"

A sharp noise from the end of the hallway was heard, belonging to a man wearing priestly clothing. He pulled out a long bayonet with his right hand and four small bayonets between the fingers of his left hand.

"Ask of me and I shall give you the heathen for thine inheritance. And for thy possessions the ends of the earth."

He started to walk closer, reciting bible verses as he approached them.

"I shall break them with a rod of iron. I shall break them into pieces."

Enrico glanced at Anderson worried as the priest's voice began to grate with malice and anger.

"Be wise unholy kin. Be admonished ye judges of the earth. Serve the Lord with fear and rejoice with trembling. Kiss the sun lest he be angry."

"Anderson no!" Enrico said. He stepped in front of Anderson but was brushed aside by the priest. The priest smiled madly as he looked at Alucard.

"This can be over with one swing of my sword. Iscariot does not shirk when the enemy presents himself!"

Alucard chuckled darkly and took steps closer to the priest. He smiled widely and took off his glasses. He flung of his robes and pulled out his two guns while Anderson raised his bayonets. Sir Hellsing and Enrico looked at them in alarm. It was like two monsters getting ready to rip each other apart, unconcerned with the consequences.

"Hahahahahahaha! Neither of us could ever back down from an enemy. COME ON THE JUDIST PRIEST!"

"Ahahahahahaha! You won't be so lucky this time vampire. You're alone and without your little magician sidekick."

The tension was so thick that you needed a sword to cut through it. Even the very air trembled with the energy trapped, waiting to blow up. Sir Helsing was looking on interested while Enrico ordered Anderson to stop. Walter prayed that something would diffuse the situation.

"Hi!"

Seras popped out of nowhere and guided a group of senior citizens in between Alucard and Anderson. "Everyone in the Japanese tour follow me! Right this way please!"

Seras glanced at the two enemies not moving as the crowd slowly passed between them.

"We're walking. We're walking."

Finally Alucard raised his gun away from Anderson. "This is not the place to fight."

"Aye you might have a point there vampire!"

The two rivals turned away from each other, much to the relief of Enrico and Walter.

"I'm going back to sleep. Waking up in the middle of the day is exhausting," Alucard said.

Anderson took several steps away and stopped when he was beside Enrico. "If you'll excuse me father, I'm going back to Rome."

He smiled to Enrico's surprise. "I must say, this is an excellent art museum. Perhaps next time you'll allow me to take some of the children from the orphanage."

"Of course."

Anderson's face went back to scowling. "Next time, I swear I'll rip him to bloody pieces."

Enrico watched Anderson walk away with relief. He turned when he heard mocking laughter coming from Sir Hellsing.

"Looks like both of us have to contend with some rather difficult subordinates. Well are you done pig?"

"Oh yes," Enrico said abashed. "I am quite done. Now that the violence is out of the way, perhaps you will join me for some coffee in the café' garden."

"After you then."

Walter and Enrico's butler watched as the two leaders walked off. They turned around and breathed a large sigh of relief. Seras waved at the two butlers.

"Well done!" Walter said and gave Seras a thumbs up.

"Thank you!"

In the shadows of the café and under an Invisibility Cloak, Harry watched the two leaders discuss the topic of their meeting. The Millennium group was a group formed in Nazi Germany during World War 2. It was a group that specialized on the supernatural, and its application to military purposes. The grand goal of their project was to create a vampire army that was nearly completed in 1944 if it wasn't for the interference of Alucard and Walter. Despite Walter's reassurance that he and Alucard killed everyone of that group, the leaders of the Millennium were able to escape to South America. They took refuge with many Nazi sympathizers in various countries. In addition to the officers, a battalion of 1000 men, along with huge amounts of equipment to South America with help of the Vatican. Their goal is uncertain for now.

Harry's ears heard wisps of laughter and conversations. It didn't catch his attention until he heard Millennium spoken with a German accent. He turned to see a portly man and his assistant watching Sir Hellsing and Enrico speak with amusement. Harry quickly pulled out a small tape recorder and edged closer to the two Germans.

"I think perhaps zey are finally putting it togezer."

"Putting it together you say?" the portly man said. "Nonsense. They don't know anything about anything."

"Is it my imagination but are you enjoying this?"

"Enjoying is hardly the word I'd use. I'm ecstatic Doctor! Think of the terrible bloody struggle that will come! This will be the greatest struggle of them all."

* * *

Later that night, Walter and Alucard were in Sir Hellsing's office. Walter looked at the moon, contemplating on his glory days as a teen.

"I assume you heard the news?"

"Yes."

"It's the Nazis again. We destroyed them fifty years ago yet here they still are."

Alucard chuckled. "Is it that surprising? I had a feeling they'd be back."

"How so?"

"There's not many people that would use the undead to fight their fights. There's us and then there's them."

"Alucard. We're sending you to South America. We're not the sorts of people that back down, especially if they decided to pick a fight!"

Alucard laughed. "That's a very British attitude of yours, Walter. Wouldn't it be wise to back of a bit?"

"If its easy to do then it isn't worth doing," Walter snapped. Alucard smiled. The door opened to reveal Sir Hellsing smiling.

"I assume Walter has told you what is going on?" Sir Hellsing said. "My orders are simple. Search and destroy."

Alucard laughed loudly and took off his hat. "As you wish my master!"

Four hours later, Alucard was on a private plane sipping wine and lounging in a chair. Across the plane, Pip Bernadotte and Harry were playing poker as they waited for the plane to reach Rio de Janeiro. Pip glanced at Alucard, clearly enjoying himself.

"Whoever heard of a vampire drinking wine, on a private plane, in broad daylight? The story's got everything wrong," Pip thought. He glanced at his cards and bet 500 pounds. Haha. Full house. Aces over kings. He immediately thought of Seras' situation. "Well not everything."

In the storage, loud thumps could be heard from a cloth-covered coffin. "Hello? Somebody let me out! Please!"

"Royal flush Pip. You lose!"

"BASTARD!"

When they arrived in Rio de Janiero, a limo transported them to an extremely nice hotel. Alucard went to the front desk and received his reservation key.

"Your penthouse suite is all ready Mr. Wallachia."

"You heard him, that goes in the penthouse suite," Pip said. He directed a group carrying a large box. The guests started to whisper amongst themselves what was inside the package. The hotel worker Alucard was speaking to looked at the package in alarm.

"Excuse me sir, but guest are not allowed to bring luggage that large."

"It will be fine."

"But sir, if it's damaged then the hotel will not be held responsible."

"It will be all right."

"But sir-!" the man stopped when Alucard faced him. He shivered, as Alucard suddenly seemed to grow darker and glow red. Eyes started to appear out of Alucard's body and Alucard waved his finger around. Alucard smiled and gently tapped the man's head.

"Everything will be all right."

The man's face slacked and his pupils glowed red.

"Yes sir. Everything will be all right," he repeated, clearly dazed. Alucard nodded approvingly.

"Good now send a bottle of wine upstairs."

Pip watched as Alucard walked off.

"What the hell was that? It was like hypnotism or some kind of sex beam?"

"No that's just plain hypnotism. This is a sex beam," Harry said. Harry giggled mischievously as he pointed to a group of teens in the lobby. He whipped out his wand and flicked it.

"Amor fervens!"

A pink beam flew at the group and hit them. Pip watched as suddenly they all became flushed. Within minutes, the group was stripping off their clothes, to the disbelief of all the people in the lobby. They were so stunned that everyone could not help watching as the group was having a very passionate orgy.

"Holy shit," Pip said. Harry nodded.

"Now that that's done. Let's go out and check into our rooms," Harry said unconcerned at the orgy. Pip nodded dumbly and continued to stare at the orgy. Harry kicked Pip hard in the shin and ran away from the cursing man. Harry and Pip hopped into a taxi and Pip gave the driver a paper.

"The address on the paper please," Pip said in Portuguese. The driver nodded and sped off. Harry and Pip watched as the driver took the taxi through rougher neighborhood. Soon the hotel stopped in front of a run down hotel in the red light district.

"Your stop sirs."

"Thanks," Harry said. He passed the driver a stack of bills before getting out of the car. Pip looked at the hotel in disbelief.

"Why the hell are we here and Alucard gets a freaking penthouse suite?" Pip asked in disbelief.

"Probably just to piss me off," Harry answered. "I'm guessing she still hasn't forgiven me for filling her clothes up itching powder. And that time when I sent invitations for her wedding day. Also that time when I filled her desk with porn."

"You did all that?"

"Oh that's a fraction of what I've done," Harry said. "Anyway look at the bright side."

"What bright side?" Pip asked. Harry pointed at the alley where the hotel was. Pip looked out where Harry pointed. The place was filled with bars, strip clubs, and brothels.

"A man's heaven."

"Whoohoo!" Pip whooped and went to the nearest brothel. Harry rolled his eyes and went to the hotel to check in. When he reached the room he saw how disgusting it was. He winced and waved his wand. The room expanded and changed. When Harry was finished, the room was the size of a penthouse suite with a full stocked kitchen. Harry smirked and slouched on a cushy armchair.

"You got to love magic sometimes," Harry said. He closed his eyes and prepared for a nice nap. After three hours, Harry woke up to a loud ringing noise. He cursed and pulled out his cell phone.

"What?"

"Hello Harry. Its Pip!"

"I know. What is it?"

"Well, as you know, I went to the bar. There I umm. Well-."

"What?"

"I'm in jail," Pip said.

"What did you do?" Harry asked exasperated.

"I got drunk and well next thing I know, I'm stuck in jail for harassing an undercover cop."

"I thought you were a professional. Aren't you supposed to know this kind of stuff?"

"I am but she was packing heat!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm sure. Hang tight I'll be coming to get you."

Harry sighed and flipped off his phone. He turned to the TV and turned up the volume, debating on whether to pick Pip up or not.

"We have breaking news. Two heavily armed terrorists have taken hotel residents hostage. We are going live to our reporter on scene."

The camera switched to the hotel Alucard and Seras were residing at. Harry cursed and turned up the volume. Harry ignored the crap the reporter was speaking about. The camera zoomed in to see Seras looking out the window. Harry laughed aloud at the look on Seras' face. That was so like Seras. Harry pulled out his wand waved it. Pip appeared out of thin air completely disorientated.

"What the hell?"

"Shut up. We gotta a problem," Harry said. Pip looked at the TV and groaned.

"So what do we do?"

"Infiltrate the police camp and leave Alucard on his own. Alucard is predictable enough and will most likely start killing everything on site," Harry said. "This commotion will attract every police in the city. The people behind this farce will be exposed and I'll be able to see if this thing is related to Millenium."

Pip nodded. "I can start infiltrate the police camp. I'll contact with you if I find more information with this."

"Contact me when you get more information Pip," Harry said. I'll be in the crowd, making sure that the situation doesn't get out of hand."

Pip nodded and left the door. Harry sighed and quickly apparated himself to the hotel, wondering how bad the debacle would be. It could turn that bad. Right?

In the penthouse suite, Alucard was laughing as he looked out the window. The moonlight shone on him, darkening half of his body and displaying his red eyes.

"It's finally time we go to war," Alucard said happily.

The hotel was completely swarmed with SWAT teams from all over the city. Numerous snipers surrounded the hotel room while heavily armed police forces climbed to the top floor, surrounding it and leaving no possible escape. Near the doorway, a huge crowd of reporters and people were watching the scene, anxious to see what would happen in this huge confrontation. In an isolated area, a tent with all the police commanders were watching the scene.

"I repeat the terrorists are heavily armed. Attack with extreme prejudice. Shoot to kill. We are not taking prisoners. I repeat, the terrorists are to be shot on sight."

The chief of police nodded in approval and turned to a slim man in an expensive brown suit.

"There Mr. Alhambra. Everything's been arranged. Is there anything else you need?"

The man clapped in approval and smiled. "No. No. This is very good. I can think of no task needed. You are on your way to be granted access to immortality."

At the hotel's top floor, police officers waited until all of them were in position. They nodded as they were given the green light to attack. Ten of them charged the room and kicked open the door. They saw Alucard waiting for them and immediately began to riddle him with bullets. Blood splattered as the bullets sank into Alucard's flesh, sending gouts of blood. Alucard's face was blown to pieces and his body jerked around until the rain of bullets ended, leaving Alucard in a puddle of his own blood. The officers gave Alucard a quick look before deciding he was dead.

"Dogs."

The officers looked around to see who had spoken. They turned to the body, and saw that the blood from the ground was siphoning back into Alucard's body.

"That was a very good try. However a dog cannot kill a monster!"

The officers looked in fright as they saw the blood rise up and pour back into Alucard's body. Alucard stood up smiling and displaying his pointed teeth.

"Only a man could kill a monster!"

Alucard laughed and sank his teeth into the nearest officer. He ripped off the man's head. The other officers stared in horror at the rolling head. Alucard smiled and began to laugh as he chopped through more officers with his bare hands. Only two managed to escape. An officer breathed a sigh of relief as he jammed the door with an iron bar. He turned around to see Alucard. In Alucard's mouth was the neck of his fellow officer. He screamed in terror as Alucard tore the man into pieces in front of his very eyes. Alucard slowly walked towards him, blood dripping from his mouth. The man cowered in terror and pulled out a gun.

"You're a monster!"

"Yes I'm a monster! A monster of the night. What will you do?"

The man whimpered and pointed the gun at his head. Alucard looked at the man in disdain as the officer shot himself.

"Coward."

Alucard went back to the room and stared at the carnage he made. He didn't turn when he heard Seras come out of the closet. She looked horrified at the blood all over the floor. She was revolted at the squishing sounds her boots made when she stepped in the blood.

"Master."

"Seras. Prepare for battle."

"But sir."

"Do you have a problem? Do as you're told."

"But master. These are people are humans. These people are human beings!"

Alucard growled and grabbed the front of the shirt. She cried in fright when Alucard glared harshly at Seras.

"I don't care what these things are!" Alucard snarled. "They came here to try and kill us! It no matters what they are! Now they must die. They will be slaughtered, corpses left to rot in their graves like filth! This is just the way it is. This is what has to be done. And no one has the power to change that. Not God, the Devil or you!"

Seras trembled as she stared into the harsh eyes of Alucard. "I know. But just-"

Alucard's face softened when he saw terrified Seras was. He let Seras go and looked at her regretfully.

"This is just the way it is." Alucard turned away from Seras and looked mournfully at the bodies around him. "Come along now Seras. No time to be a coward."

"Yes master!"

The phone rang, disturbing Walter and Sir Hellsing from their thoughts. Walter looked at the phone in surprise.

"This is coming to your private line. Do you think its Alucard?"

Sir Hellsing did not answer and picked up the phone.

"Who is it?"

"It's your humble servant, Sir Integra. What is your orders master?"

"What did you do to that SWAT team?"

"I killed them."

Sir Hellsing sighed as Alucard continued.

"I slaughtered them like cattle. There's not one left standing. I only need your orders Sir," Alucard said. "I have no doubt that the senior officers are under Millenium control. These people standing in my way may be innocent humans but I will strike them down without a hint of regret! I can do this for you. I'm a monster. My guns are ready for battle. My sights are trained, my magazines fully loaded, my slide's ready, and the safety off. Everything is ready but what will you do Sir Integra? Everything is ready but only you can pull the trigger. So what will you do? I'm waiting my master, Sir Hellsing."

Sir Hellsing sat down at her desk and pulled out a cigar. With fluid movements she lit the cigar and breathed deeply in the smoke. Walter watched concerned for Sir Hellsing as she exhaled.

Sir Hellsing's eyes widened in anger and slammed her fist on the desk.

"I've given you your marching orders soldier! Don't you dare question my resolve!" she roared. "You will search and destroy. SEARCH AND DESTROY. Anyone that gets in your way, you will crush them. Hellsing does not run from our enemies. You will kill them all. I order you to leave nothing but bloody stains."

"Hahahaha. The final veil removed. This is excellent. You still inspire my bloodlust Sir Hellsing," Alucard said gleefully. "Then my orders are clear my master. I hope you enjoy the show."

Alucard clicked off his cell.

"Master?"

She gasped as Alucard's face became more terrifying as he smiled.

"Walter do you think I made the right decision?"

"Its not my place to make question your decisions. All I can do is to support them and hope for the best. Now let's have a pot of tea. I believe I saw a fresh package of Earl Grey tea."

At the hotel, twenty fully armed officers were waiting for the strike team to come out. The door creaked to reveal Alucard casually walking down the hallway. The officers were so stunned that did not react. They watched as Alucard made it halfway across the hall before the first shot rang. Alucard smiled as he fired his guns, the large, powerful bullets blasting huge holes in the officers' bodies. The officers began to scream in terror as Alucard systematically tore through their ranks like a wolf in the midst of sheep.

Seras was back in the suite, trying to block out the screams and the gunshots. She trembled in fear in the corner of a room.

Down at the command tent, the officers listened horrified at the SWAT teams last transmissions.

"We're trapped on the top floor! Please send help! Anything! He's a monster! Get us out! Please just get us the fuck out of here! Oh God its like hell! Godamnit! Please help! GODAMNIT!"

* * *

On a separate feed, the three leaders of Millennium were watching Alucard slaughter the men.

"Is that it?"

"Oh no the bloodbath has only just begun. He's not even close to being done, that's for sure."

"So how do you wish to proceed?"

"Hmm, its no fun yet, that's for sure. Who cares how many of these little police people he tears apart. Its like sprinkling water on a bonfire."

The man smiled and pointed at the screen. "I know how to liven this up. Tell Tubalcain Alhambra that its time to attack."

* * *

"Come on hurry!"

The officers ran to the elevator. The officers panted in terror as they ran to the elevator. Gunshots were heard and the two officers at the back of the group were lying dead on the ground, bleeding out a puddle of blood immediately. They looked up to see Alucard slowly approaching them. They huddled into the elevator and one officer frantically pressed the close button. The doors closed and the officers sighed in relief slumped to the floor of the elevator. Several loud thumps on the ceiling made the officers look up in fright. They started to shoot through the roof, hoping to kill Alucard. They screamed as Alucard punched through the ceiling and ripped off a chunk of the elevator roof. He dropped down and smiled at the terrified officers.

"Open sesame."

Alucard pulled out his guns and immediately began shooting the police.

The officers in the lobby tensed as the elevator bell rang. The doors opened to reveal Alucard soaked in blood. Alucard smiled as he saw more than fifty guns pointed at him.

"Greetings."

Outside the hotel, Harry was in the crowd waiting to see what would happen. He pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked in the hotel, trying to spot Seras and Alucard. He looked in the lobby to se Alucard slaughtering police officers left and right. He looked up in the suite to see Seras picking off snipers off the various rooftops and pilots of the support helicopters from half a kilometer away. The sounds of glass shattering and screaming got Harry's attention. He saw the six men fly towards the flagpole and sent a burst of magic. The men narrowly missed the poles but fell down from over forty feet. They landed with a sick thud, clearly with broken bones but alive. Harry sighed and saw Alucard appear out of the lobby smiling. When Alucard appeared, the hotel's shadow grew larger and bats appeared from under his cape.

Alucard watched as a man in a brown suit walked up to him. The man smirked and tipped his hat to Alucard.

"Hello Alucard. My name is Tubalcain Alhambria, Mr. Alucard."

"Did those poor souls belong to you?"

"Oh those men. Their superiors sacrificed them for the promise of immortality. Amazing what people would do for such promises."

"Immortality is unattainable, as you very well know"

"Very true, however those men did serve their purpose. Tell me Mr. Alucard, how many of those holy bullets do you have left?"

"Never mind that. What do you intend to do Alhambria?"

"I intend to capture you for the organization that you are very familiar with, Millennium," Alhambria said silkily. He shook his arms and a stream of cards flew out from his sleeves. The cards flew to where Alucard was standing and began to circle him. Alhambria smiled victoriously and threw a card at Alucard.

BOOM!

Alhambria peered through the smoke and dust to see an empty crater. He looked around to see Alucard looking at him with a bored expression on his face.

"I already knew that this was Millennium's work. However I am unimpressed with their new recruits. Is this all you got, Alhambria?"

Alhambria pulled out two cards and threw them at Alucard. Alucard dodged them and watched as the cards cleanly sliced through concrete and steel. Alhambria nodded approvingly and pulled out eight cards and threw them. The cards whistled through the air and missed Alucard but cut through people, concrete, and various other surrounding objects. Alucard pulled out her guns and began to shoot at Alhambria. Alhambria gasped as two bullets smashed into his skull. He smiled and his body turned into cards. Alucard glared as three cards sliced deeply into his back. Alucard shot the cards and managed to duck the other cards.

In the crowd, Harry saw how dangerous the cards were. He pulled out his wand and bent down. He drew a small symbol in the ground with his wand and tapped it.

"Terra contego!"

A large stone barrier rose up and shielded the crowd. Harry let off a smoke grenade to dispel the crowd. He apparated in the midst of the confusion to the suite to where Seras was hiding, hoping his suspicions were right.

Down at the command tent, the senior officers were panicking at the fact that Alhambria was fighting Alucard. Many of them were running around like chickens, trying to help Alhambria.

"What happens if he dies? What happens to our promise?"

"We should send the rest of the police force to help him."

The officers were too busy to notice a masked police officer walk in the tent. The masked person pulled out a handgun and shot two people before anyone noticed. He quickly shot the rest of the people in the tent. He walked over to a table and placed a block of explosives on the table. The man walked out casually, ignoring the large explosion right behind him.

"One step closer to earning my paycheck. Now, where's the copter?"

Alucard growled and pulled out another magazine. He flipped and jumped on the hotel wall to escape. He ran up the wall like it was solid ground. Alhambria jumped after Alucard. He smiled arrogantly.

"Apparently the great Alucard is not as great as I expected."

Alucard gasped as he crawled on the roof, lying in a puddle of blood. He looked at the pile of blood in surprise.

"These aren't normal cards. The bleeding won't stop," he panted. Alucard stood back up and smiled. "This is fun."

He raised his head and laughed wildly. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TERRIBLY FUN!"

He turned around to see Alhambria looking at him confused but smiling.

"Well are you prepared to go home, Mr. Alucard? To go back to the deepest part hell?"

"Kukuahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"What's so funny?"

"I'm so very happy that fearsome fools such as yourselves still existed," Alucard said happily. "Let's sing and dance to the song of war! Now scream like a pig!"

"Scream? Me? You must be mistaken. I suppose you must be as crazy as I heard. It appears that you still do not understand me."

Alhambria tossed a pack of cards at Alucard, tearing the roof apart. The smoke settled to reveal an empty crater. He looked around to see Alucard unharmed. Alhambria smirked.

"Avoided it again. Not this time though!"

He held out a card but a it exploded into pieces. He looked around to see Seras and Harry pointing their guns at him. His eyes widened as a hail of bullets and grenades fly towards him. He was stunned as some of the bullets exploded into a rain of silver shards. Alhambria roared aloud in anger and pulled out a stack of cards to try and block the bullets. The cards did not help at all as the bullets tear through the cards easily. Seras threw the empty gun away and pulled out her Halconnen cannon. She fired a shell but a card from Alhambria split in two. The shell halves landed on either side of Alhambria and set off a huge explosion, creating a cloud of dust around Alhambria. Alhambria peered through the smoke.

"You insolent bastards!"

He spotted Alucard's silhouette in the smoke and threw a card at him. Alucard burst into a cloud of bats. Alhambria turned around to see multiple shadows of Alucard and threw cards at them. They melted into the ground and formed Alucard's true form, a monstrous shadowy creature. Alhambria jumped back in fear and felt his hand trapped in a vice-like grip. He turned just in time to see Alucard's smiling face. Alucard laughed and kicked Alhambria's knee, breaking it. He raised his hand and stabbed at Alhambria. Alhambria pulled out a card and tried to block Alucard's hand. The card split in two and Alucard's hand continued to slice Alhambria's arm in half. Alhambria screamed in pain and was silenced by Alucard.

"Now tell me what you know."

Alucard snarled and sank his fangs into Alhambria's neck. As he drained Alhambria's blood, he saw Alhambria's memories. Alhambria burst into flames and soon became little more than ashes. Alucard began to clap and smile. Soon his smile burst out into crazed laughter. Seras and Harry hurried to Alucard's side.

"Master are you ok?"

"Of course he's ok, the damn thespian."

The sounds of helicopter filled the air. Seras looked up to see a helicopter flying towards the hotel. As the helicopter came forwards, Harry saw Pip waving at them.

"Just on time," Harry said.

"Land down there!" Pip said. The terrified pilot nodded and landed where Pip pointed at. He opened the door and gestured to the group.

"Harry! Miss Seras! Alucard! Hurry up!"

"Let's go before we get caught and cause an international incident," Harry muttered. Harry led Seras to the helicopter and looked back at Alucard. Alucard was standing unusually still and smiled maniacally.

"Kill you enemies. Kill your allies, your country, your people, yourself. No matter how much you kill, its not enough," Alucard said softly. "We're both troublesome warmongers, aren't we major?"

* * *

In a large zeppalin high above Brazil, three figures watched as Alucard boarded the helicopter. The leader cackled loudly and clapped his hand in delight.

"Hahahahahaha! Poor Alhambria! He looks like a broken doll. Our opponent is quite impressive, isn't he? He's stronger than any of us here could possibly imagine!"

"I'm sorry major. I suppose that I have much work to do."

"Please, don't be ridiculous! This is the dawn of our great success. The things we learned today will serve us well against the Alucard of the future! We've gained access to a most extraordinary being! A vampire! I tell you doctor, fifty years of hard work are about to pay off! You will build monsters, turn them into soldiers, organize them, train them, militarize them, and command them! We are the Last Battalion!"

"Thank you major."

"This delightful show must end quickly. Such a pity though. It's time we headed back home quickly."

The major smiled and turned to the pilot of the zeppelin.

"Captain! Time to head home as fast as possible. I imagine the men must be ready to tear each other apart in anticipation!"

"Understood. I'll have her a full tilt the whole way major!"

The captain shouted in command and the zeppelin began to speed up. The major nodded and smiled in anticipation.

"I don't care how many tens, hundreds, thousands, millions, or billions of people try to stop me. They will be destroyed."

* * *

In the caves in northern England, a man in rough clothes poked at the fire. Around him were several other men also dressed in rough clothes. A small tremble in the earth caused them all to jump in alarm. They turned to the one tending the fire with anxious eyes. The man nodded and began to smile. The men around him smiled as well.

"The time is near brothers. The vampires shall come soon and shall meet their monstrous brethren."

The cave echoed with roars as the men transformed into vicious monsters, all of them howling and shrieking at the moon.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mission 7: The Beginning of the End**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hellinsing

* * *

_

"So how in the hell are we supposed to get out of here without causing a huge fuss?"

Pip looked around the safe house they were staying. His eye twitched to see that the other three people were completely lax about the whole thing. Alucard was smiling creepily and sipping on a bottle of red wine while Seras and Harry were talking.

"Does anyone pay attention to me?"

CRASH!

Everyone turned around to see Alexander Anderson standing in the doorway. Alucard immediately jumped to his feet and smirked. Seras and Pip pulled out their guns while Harry pointed his wand straight at Anderson.

"ORAAAAAAA!"

The two titans smashed their fists against each other's faces. Both of them smiled before launching another punch. Alucard's fist hit Anderson's cheek while Anderson landed a solid uppercut against Alucard's stomach. Both of them took a step back and glared at each other.

"I've had enough of this Judaist Priest! Let's end this now!"

Alucard pulled out his handguns while Anderson pulled out two bayonets. Seras raised her gun and aimed it at Anderson. Anderson's eyes noticed Seras and threw a bayonet at Seras. Seras ducked and looked up to see a bayonet quivering on the wall, pinning a set of documents with the Vatican seal.

"The Vatican has a small private jet 13 kilometers from here. There's your release papers. My people and yours are expecting you back in Britain. Go take it and get the hell out of here before I decide to decapitate you again."

Harry chuckled. "Isn't it nice seeing old friends?"

* * *

"Salute!"

The major smiled at the soldiers all around him. A full battalion of soldiers, all of them in the prime of their life, ready to serve him. All of them part of the last executive order made by Hitler before WWII was over. One thousand men, newly recruited from all branches of the Nazi organization were drafted to this special battalion. All of them were soldiers of outstanding record, dedication to the Nazi cause, and willingness to show no mercy to the enemies of the Third Reich. They were subjected to numerous injections and became Hitler's dream army.

Order 666

The Last Battalion of Immortals. An army of men who will never die through natural means. An army bred to kill. An army that has no purpose except to kill.

This is Hitler's Revenge and at its head was the Major. A man with no qualms with any immoral action. He smiles in the face of death and his laugh echoes above the screams of pain.

The Major stopped as he was faced with three men. All of them were Nazi colonels. However, unlike him, they were mere shadows of their once proud selves, barely able to move their arms. Around them was a large contingent of bodyguards, all of them armed to the teeth.

The major smiled before a nearby bodyguard slammed the butt of his rifle against his temple. The major laid there while one of the colonels spoke.

"It's been over fifty years since Order 666 was created. Yet you stand here not a day older than when that order was given out. WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?" the colonel roared. He stood to his feet and smashed his cane against the major's face.

"YOU STAND THERE NOT A DAY OLDER AND SMILING WHILE WE HAD TO SUFFER AT THE HANDS OF OUR ENEMIES. WE STOOD THERE PROUD OF OUR DEEDS AND FACED OUR ENEMIES WITH HONOR WHILE YOU RAN AND HID LIKE A COWARD. PRETENDING TO BE DEAD FOR FIFTY YEARS AND NOT EVEN ONCE THOUGHT ABOUT YOUR DUTY AS A SOLDIER!"

"EVEN MORE THAN THAT, WHY HAVEN'T YOU TURNED US INTO VAMPIRES?!"

A bullet clipped his ear, blowing off his eardrum. The colonel screamed before holding his wound. The Major smiled as he stood back up and faced the old colonels. Their eyes widened and quickly ordered their men to surround them. Behind the major, several individuals smirked at the quivering colonels. A woman with tattoos and a scythe laughed.

"Millenium has no time for old corpses such as you. We are the elite and the finest of the Nazi soldiers. Spending money and work on such a person like you would be a waste."

The Major strode closer to the colonels and smiled even wider. "My orders came straight from the Furher. As such they are beyond your questioning colonel."

All the soldiers behind the Major grinned as they aimed their guns at the colonels. The colonels eyes were wide open in fear while the Major's smile widened insanely.

"What…..What are you trying to accomplish? WHAT DO YOU PLAN TO ACCOMPLISH BY CONTROLLING 1000 VAMPIRES?!"

"My purpose? A purpose, hm," the Major mused. "To be able to enjoy the joys or war forever. And the war after. And after that."

"Kill them."

The soldiers around them broke formation and charged towards the bodyguards, empty handed and mouths wide open, displaying their fangs.

* * *

Over five hundred miles away in a villa on the Hellsing property, The Hellsing Organization and Vatican Section 13 were meeting along with the queen to discuss the reappearance of the Millenium Organization. Sir Hellsing inhaled deeply on her smoke, trying to control her temper. Across the table from her was Enrico Maxwell who was smiling in a condescending manner at her.

"Sir Hellsing, he hasn't arrived yet?"

"No your Majesty, he shall be here shortly."

The door opened to reveal Alucard, Seras, Harry, and Pip. Sir Hellsing smiled as Alucard bowed low.

"I have returned my master."

"Good work Alucard. Now remove your shades. You are in the presence of royalty."

Alucard flicked off his sunglasses and strode to where the queen was sitting. Her bodyguards tried to stop him but he shrugged them off easily. He faced the queen and smiled.

"It's been a long time vampire," the queen said.

"Already fifty years and you've already become queen," Alucard replied. The queen smiled and beckoned him to come closer.

"You look the same fifty years ago as you do today. I've become so old now and become a wrinkly old lady."

"You're as much a tomboy as you were fifty years ago, young lay. Now you are truly beautiful, my queen."

The queen smiled and gestured to Alucard to return back to Sir Hellsing's side.

A loud bang erupted within the room. All the guards pulled out their guns. Harry flicked out his wand in his right hand and in his left was the Goblin knife. Laughter filled the room as a young boy with cat ears strode out of the shadows carrying a screen. The boy impudently winked at the queen before lowering the screen onto the table.

"I'm a special envoy from Millenium and I have no intention of fighting."

"How did you get here?" Sir Hellsing commanded. "Walter?"

"Our defense was perfect. There is no feasible way he should have entered."

"Don't bother. I am everywhere and nowhere at the same time," the boy said cryptically. He smiled and turned to the queen. "Since everyone is here, I have a message to give to you straight from our commander, so please listen carefully."

He pointed the remote at the screen and pressed the power button. The screen didn't respond and after several more tries, the screen flickered to life and displayed static.

"Huh what's wrong? Nothing's showing?"

"The camera's working sir."

"Are you sure? Is the little red light on?"

"Yes sir."

"Warrant Officer Schuldinger, it's not showing up!"

The static gave way to an image of the smiling Major. The Major clapped his hands in delight.

"Ah now its working."

"NO PLEASE STOP IT!"

A human arm flew across the screen. Nearly everyone was horrified at the fact the Major giggled like a child.

"Major, looks like you've been having some fun there," Schuldinger said. "Was it too difficult."

The camera panned to show piles of corpses soaking in pool of there own blood. The corpses were ripped to pieces. Not one whole body could be seen. It was a gruesome pile of blood, organs, and blood. Corpses with their faces intact were shown to have an expression of pure horror. To top it all off, there were vampires just feasting on the blood, like monsters. Screams of the still living were overwhelmed by the snarls and roars of the vampiric soldiers.

"Oh it was nothing too hard. I do admit that I enjoyed this unexpected test run. Fifty years have been most kind to us," the Major said, obviously unconcerned at the inhumanity.

Alucard smirked as he stepped forward. "Its been a while Major."

"Oh gutentag Alucard! I'm delighted to see that you are well after all these years!" The Major then turned his gaze to Sir Hellsing. Sir Hellsing glared at the Major. "So you're the leader of the Hellsing Organization, Sir Integra Hellsing. Might I say it is a pleasure to meet you."

"What is your purpose?" Sir Hellsing demanded. "What is you goal for doing such inhumane things?"

The Major laughed before looking right at Integra.

"We have no purpose."

The whole hall exploded with noise as outraged advisors yelled at the bold statement. Maxwell and Hellsing just raised their eyebrows while Seras covered her mouth in horror.

"What the hell do you mean you have no purpose? So you attacked us for no reason at all?" an advisor demanded.

"SILENCE! I was not talking to you, foolish boy!" the Major snapped. His face reverted back to his happy-go-lucky expression. "I simply ignore the Machiavellian rule that everything has a purpose."

The camera changed angle to show a man tied up and gagged. His face was frozen into pure fright as behind the camera, soldiers were baring his teeth at him.

"To put it simply. There are those who are like us that simply enjoy violence."

Snap.

At the snap of the fingers, the soldiers leaped at the man and tore him to bits in front of the camera. Blood splattered everywhere and flesh flew in the air as the vampires fed on him. Everyone in the hall sat dumbstruck at the viciousness of the vampires and the callousness of the Major. Harry held Seras and looked at the screen with a stony expression. Pip's cigarette dropped from his mouth and he turned paler than a ghost. Harry noticed the man beside Maxwell give a small prayer.

"Do a good job of it. We don't need ghouls."

A soldier hooked the jaw of the man and ripped his head into two. The sprayed blood momentarily blinded the camera.

"You bastards have lost it," Maxwell said coldly. The Major smiled.

"You're one to talk, Leader of Vatican Section 13," the Major said. "Fortunately your God guarantees my madness. But what of your God? Just who guarantees the sanity of your God?"

"YOU BLASPHEMOUS HERETIC!"

"Just who do you think we are Maxwell? We are the elite of the Third Reich! Just how many people do you think we have killed. This is a group that has lived and breathed for the war and violence. Insane, you say this now?! It's a bit too late to say that."

"However, you're welcome to try and stop me. Unfortunately, however, my enemy is not you, so shut up. My enemy is not England, or the Knights of Hellsing," the Major said. "It is the man who is happily standing over there!"

Everyone turned to see Alucard bent over shaking. He slowly straightened to reveal a smile much like the one the Major had. It was insane happiness. Every looked on in horror to see Alucard laughing in pure happiness.

"KU KU KU KU KUHAH HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What tenacity. What a wonderful declaration of war. Very well, I'll destroy you as many times as you wish Major!"

"Of course. We are the ones who hold tenacity in high regard. We'll overturn worthless conclusions again and again."

Sir Hellsing breathed deeply into her cigar and slowly exhaled it.

"Harry, Alucard."

Schuldinger's eyes widened as he was dragged to the camera in a blink of an eye. He looked down to see a large knife carve into his chest before a hand emerged, clutching his heart. He looked in the camera in shock right before a bullet from Alucard blew his head up.

"My my, aren't we violent. Haven't you've heard the saying, don't shoot the messenger."

"Messenger? Give me a break," Sir Hellsing said. "Declarations of war? Absurd."

"You are nothing more than a group of terrorists. I've had enough of your nonsense. We will not acknowledge your existence. We are simply going to do our jobs."

The Major laughed. "You should hide your shaking fists fraulein."

Sir Hellsing glared and tightened her fists.

"I see this is a good, strong Master. I can see why Alucard would work hard for you," Major said softly. "Goodbye frualein. I look forward to seeing you on the battlefield. Auf Wiederset."

"SERAS!"

An enormous bullet turned the screen into little pieces. The hall became so quiet a pin drop could be heard.

"Sir Hellsing. Alucard."

All eyes turned to the queen.

"Destroy them. That is an order."

* * *

At the Millenium Organization, the Major and his two companions, Doctor and Captain were walking down the hall. The Major was still quivering in excitement at the thought of fight Alucard again.

"At last we have our audience's undivided attention again," the Doctor said.

"Doctor, Captain, once I start my dance, I dance to the bitter end."

"And enjoy it to the fullest Major," the Doctor said. The Major nodded and pressed a button. A large door opened to reveal the Major's room. It was a large open area. All on the walls were screens that showed the map of Europe. The occupants of the room turned around and saluted the Major. A whirring noise was heard and an armchair lowered down. Warrant Officer Schuldinger smiled as he looked at the Major from the armchair.

"Major, in the time it took you to walk down one little hallway, I went to England, had my heart ripped out and my head shot off, and came back. Perhaps its time for you to go on a diet," he said cheekily. The Major chuckled.

"Maybe, but I'd rather not."

The Doctor roughly pulled Schuldinger off his seat. He glared at the impudent boy.

"Show some respect you brat."

"It's alright Doctor. Warrant Officer Schuldinger has successfully completed his mission."

Schuldinger chuckled while the Doctor growled in frustration. The Major smiled and pressed a button.

"Now, let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

In an abandoned forest, birds began flying as a secret hangar opened up. Loud bangs and the whirring of helicopters filled the air. Within several moments, several large zeppelins adorned with the marks of Nazi Germany began to float out of the sky. In the lead was clearly the flagship, a huge red zepplin nearly twice the size of any of the zeppelins near it.

"This is a message to all units from our commander of the Lost Battalion. We are heading to Heart of England to once again dominate the skies of Britain once again!"

"Send out the beacon, our signal of defiance displaying our return to the mortal world!"

* * *

Over the English Channel, a helicopter began to fly around the English aircraft carrier, the HMS Eagle. Inside the ship, a sailor raised the alarm to the deck officer. Before the officer could give out his command, the captain of the ship stopped him. He smiled and bared his fangs at the officer before ripping him apart to pieces. The sailors looked at the captain in horror. The door banged open to reveal another sailor smiling maniacally with blood dripping from his teeth. Soon the Eagle was filled with screams as the vampires on board quickly ripped apart all the sailors on board, splattering the hulls and windows of the ship with blood and gore.

The helicopter soon landed and a woman in a suit carrying a musket hopped out of it. She smiled at the captain and two sailors on deck.

"Welcome to the Eagle, Lt. Rip Van Winkle. The ship is fully stocked and ready for any mission. The ship and the crew are at Millenium's command."

"Well captain, tell me, how does it feel like to be a vampire, kill your crew, create a mutiny, and commit high treason on the sea all in one night?" the woman said in a silky whispering voice. None of the sailors responded. "I see. How about damning your men to become ghouls, doomed to walk the earth as rotting pieces of flesh?"

"Excellent work!" she said in a happy voice. "Millenium is happy to have go getters such as yourself on our team. Ah, we couldn't have done this without you."

The captain grinned awkwardly as the woman loaded her gun.

"Now the only thing left for you dirty limey is to die!" She fired her gun at the sailors. The captain managed to jump away but his two compatriots weren't so lucky. They were killed as the musket ball magically ripped its way through them, shredding their body like a piece of swiss cheese.

"Impossible, I only heard one shot!" The captain glared at the woman who was calmly loading her musket again. "The bitch set us up!"

"Good! Now remember my name, Rip Van Winkle, as you burn in hell!" She aimed her gun and the bullet flew off and shredded the captain's body into pieces.

Inside the helicopter, boxes began to open up revealing several squads of vampire soldiers. They marched out of the helicopter and saluted Rip Van Winkle.

"Oh you're up! Well I decided to christen our ship but I was about to run out of paint. This makes it look much better, don't you think?"

A Nazi swastika was painted in blood on the Eagle's deck.

"Much more homier, don't you think?"

She turned to the troops behind her. "The Atlantic Navy of the Third Reich flagship Adler is now commencing operations!"

* * *

Harry smirked as several large trucks began pulling into the Hellsing Manor. He had several squads of soldiers move the crates into the armory under strict orders not to unpack the crates. However word did spread throughout the Hellsing Manor and soon Alucard, Walter, and Sir Hellsing came down to armory to see what Harry had bought now.

"Harry, what have you bought now? Does your vault ever empty," Sir Hellsing said. Harry shrugged.

"Well the House of Potter has several investments in many places. However I diverted a lot of them to military companies since I began to work here. So plenty of places owe me favors," Harry said. "Anyway, this will be very useful judging by the message we got."

Harry used a crowbar and opened a crate. He removed the straw and pulled out a large crate. He laid the crate on the ground and opened it. Alucard chuckled in dark amusement when he saw the weapon.

"Harry, you amuse me greatly."

"What is that monstrosity?" Walter asked. Sir Hellsing silently agreed. In Harry's hands was an automatic rifle. It was around 2 ½ feet long and had a laser sight mounted on the barrel. However, underneath the barrel was a chainsaw bayonet. Harry laughed as he hid a button near the trigger and the chainsaw roared to life.

"This is what I call, The Lancer Assault Weapon," Harry said. "It's a fully automatic rifle with a .45 caliber bullet. It has low recoil compared to most weapons at 800 rounds a minute; it has enough speed and power to shred through flesh. However its melee capabilities make it extremely useful as the chainsaw can cut through ghouls and cause severe damage to vampires with its carbon-silver blade."

Harry also pulled out a magazine. "Each magazine holds 50 rounds. Plenty enough to mow down ghouls and vampires alike. The only trade off is that it weighs around 11.5 pounds, heavier than most guns. However with the armor I got, it won't be a problem."

Harry opened up another crate. This time he pulled out a chest plate. It was pure black with glowing strips on the back. The armor quickly changed to his size, fitting snugly around Harry. Sir Hellsing noticed that the chest plate had intricate runes all over.

"This is the new armor. It is tougher than most bulletproof vest and light enough to run around it. On the back are magnetic strips that can carry two guns at the same time without impeding legs. The leg armor also has a thigh strip so that a sidearm can be carried with ease. In addition, the runes on the armor will amplify strength and speed by around 1.5 times the normal human being as to get an edge against the odds we are about to face," Harry explained. "The helmet has radio, night vision, radar, and light capabilities. Also the whole thing is powered by a hyper-efficient battery that runs on stored energy and kinetic energy. As long as a soldier is moving, the battery won't run out."

"Walter, make sure the men are fitted with these as soon as possible. I assume you have enough for everyone?" Sir Hellsing asked. Harry nodded. "Then make sure you are here to explain the feature. I do not want my men to be injured because of that chainsaw."

"Yes ma'am."

Five minutes later, Major Roberts and Pip Bernadette came out of the armory decked out in the new Hellsing Armor, very pleased with the armor. Major Roberts placed the helmet on and examined the new equipment like a small child.

"Harry, this thing must have cost a fortune," Major Roberts said. "Kevlar woven layer with steel plates underneath and titanium outside. Not to mention radar and night vision along with radio capabilities."

"All of this will be extremely helpful in fighting in the dark in the middle of the city against vampires," Pip said appreciatively. He pulled out a .45 Kriss submachine gun and strapped it on his leg. On his back were an AA-12 and a Lancer. Roberts also had a Lancer but placed an M32 grenade launcher on his back. Both men looked fully prepared to fight any vampire and have a chance at winning.

For the wizards and goblins, he had a crate filled with necessary potions and equipment needed. Explosive potions, flashbang potions, Silver nitric acid, and many other things. The goblins were especially happy with the upgrades their armor received.

"Walter, Furguson, I want you two to gather all the men once they are equipped into the main hall at 1700 hours. I want to have a word with them about what we will be facing in the near future," Sir Hellsing said. "They need to know that soon we'll be facing the largest war the Hellsing Organization will have ever fought in."

"Yes ma'am, they shall be there," Commander Furguson said. He strode off while Walter looked at Sir Hellsing.

"Ma'am, do you think its wise to for the men to know?"

"Yes Walter, I do."

Walter bowed and strode off leaving Sir Hellsing to ponder over the future.

* * *

Father Alexander Anderson sighed as he reached into his coat and pulled out a satellite phone. He quickly punched in a number and looked around as he waited for the phone to pick up. Behind him, the street was littered with the bodies of the men he had just slain. He looked up when he reached Maxwell.

"Anderson? Have you eliminated them?" Leo Maxwell asked.

"Yes sir and I bled information from them like a stuck pig," Anderson said. "Millenium agents had tried to ambush me four times since I've arrived here."

"They have informants all over the world. South America, Great Britain, the Vatican are some of the places they have infiltrated. Stay on your guard Anderson and do not underestimate the resourcefulness of some of these scum!"

"So now, the question we have to ask ourselves is, what is Millenium's goal?" Anderson asked. Soft chuckles were heard from the speaker.

"They have set their sights on Hellsing and Alucard."

"Imagine that. It's all going exactly as planned," Anderson said, a bit of humor in his voice. "You must be pleased."

"Quite pleased. However, there's something special about this situation."

"Well maybe you should have shown a little backbone. That pudgy little bastard called our Lord a madman," Anderson growled.

"He's not the least bit interested in us," Maxwell replied. "He is focusing all of his attention in England. With that said, I thought actions will speak louder than words."

"Ah I see. So you're going to prepare a surprise attack?"

"Exactly!" Maxwell said. "When the dust is settled, we will be the ones standing with our fists raised to the sky. His Holiness the Pope issued a mobilization order some time ago."

"The Knights of Malta, Knights of St. Johann, Knights of the Hospital Saint George, Knights of the Lance as well as the Swiss Mercenaries are headed this way," Maxwell listed, delighted. "Matai, the third Holy Relic Administration Bureau have started moving their anti-vampire equipment while the Fallen Orders of Exorcists have also come under my command."

"Hehehe, you're like a crusader."

"Right but of course our enemy is not Allah. This time the enemy is MARS!" Maxwell snarled. "We'll pile their corpses on the ramparts and on the streets and build monuments out of them."

"Anderson, you are our trump card, our Joker. Return by any means necessary."

"In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit," Anderson said.

"AMEN!"

Anderson turned around to see Millenium agents aim their guns at him. Anderson smirked and began to walk forward towards them.

"You think you can harm me with those toys?"

The men opened fire on him but their bullets easily bounced off Anderson, not making more than a scratch on him. Anderson threw a barrage of bayonets, skewering the men before they even knew they were dead. Anderson laughed darkly at the shocked expressions on the fresh corpses.

"You bitches know well the taste of our divine punishment!"

* * *

Sir Hellsing inhaled deeply on her cigar. She examined the men before her. Soldiers, mercenaries, wizards, and goblins were all standing together as equals. Beside her were Alucard and Walter, her most faithful servants. Near them were Harry, Seras, Pip, Kova, Wrathbone, Furguson, and Major Roberts waiting on her words. Sir Hellsing sighed and stood up.

"Gentlemen, I am not one for inspirational speeches or charismatic words meant to drive you into a testosterone driven frenzy. No. I am here to say what needs to be said to you. I will be frank and blunt in the hopes you understand what needs to be done."

"We are on the eve of a war with an enemy superior to us in everyway. They are stronger, faster, more agile, and most of all, merciless. We are facing a battalion of vampires, all of them veterans of WWII and plenty of experience. They are more bloodthirsty than any human can hope to be. Let me say this. The odds are stacked against us gentlemen. We have faced vampires time and time again. This is our greatest obstacle. Many of us are likely not going to survive, including myself."

There were large amount of whispers in the crowd. Sir Hellsing patiently waited until the soldiers quieted down.

"We are an unknown group. Our deaths are simply marked in books and unmarked graves. We are given no acknowledgement despite the work we do. That is unfair and unjust. However, I do not care for that. What I care for is the fact that every moment I spend fighting these monsters are another moment that an innocent child can sleep peacefully, unafraid of the night. Every comrade dead is a family saved from the horrors of the night."

"So men, many of you have families, blissfully unaware of the work you do. Think of them when you go to face these vampires. Draw on the happiness and the love for them as a light against this darkness. Face them without fear or regret and be the knights that we are!"

"WE ARE THE KNIGHTS OF THE HELLSING ORGANIZATION! WE WILL FIGHT TO THE LAST MAN TO DEFEND ENGLAND! WE WILL NEVER SURRENDER AND WE WILL NEVER FALTER! THIS IS OUR OATH AND WE WILL NEVER GO BACK ON IT!"

"HELLSING! HELLSING! HELLSING! HELLSING! HELLSING! HELLSING!"

Sir Hellsing turned away from the cheering soldiers and saw the looks of admiration from her peers and advisors. Alucard grinned and bowed lower than ever before. Harry and Seras followed suit and soon every person in the room bowed to Sir Hellsing.

"You are truly my master," Alucard said. "My orders?"

"And mine," Harry said.

"Same here," Seras murmured. Pip nodded as well.

"My liege," Wrathbone said.

"You command sir?" Major Roberts asked.

"Need only your word," Kova said.

Sir Hellsing smirked and lit a cigar. She inhaled deeply before facing them.

"Destroy Millenium by any means possible. Execute all of them and make sure they are all sent to the deepest part of Hell!"

"As you command, my MASTER!"

Alucard's dark laughter rose above the cheers of the soldiers, chilling yet inspiring the soldiers of the Hellsing Organization.

* * *

Out in the English Channel, several soldiers checked the equipment on board the Eagle. To their satisfaction, much of the equipment was in tip top shape, if a bit stained from last night's events.

"Checking One, Two, Three."

"Sir, Radar Control is good."

"Motion Control is good."

"Nearly 23 percent of the soldiers are outfitted."

"What about the ghouls? They're trapped in the ship's hold."

"Leave them, they'd only be in the way," the officer on board said. "What about Lt. Rip Van. Where is she?"

"Out on the deck taking an afternoon nap sir." The soldier pointed out to the deck where a large yellow parasol was set up. The officer chuckled.

"I'm jealous. We'll probably never be able to bask in the sun afain. Although we gained a lot we also lost a great amount. We can't enjoy the simple peaceful things like walking the park or swim in the beach. We're members of a group of monsters. Although we're only rookies to them, they are war demons."

Out on the deck, Rip Van Winkle giggled and looked at the alarm clock near her. She sighed and rubbed a smudge off her beloved musket.

"36 hours and 35 minutes left," she mused. "Aaah, I can't wait. Hurry agent."

* * *

In the halls of London's military installation, frantic voices were heard from behind the solid doors of the command station ever since the takeover of the Eagle by Millenium. No one had any rest as the base was kept on full alert since last night.

"Have the spy planes reported yet the analyzation of the information satellite photos?"

"The Intelligence Department has nothing to report!"

"Order the Fleet in Polden Harbor to move out! It's urgent!"

Footsteps echoed as Sir Hellsing and Walter strode down the halls. Sir Hellsing pushed open the doors and stared at the hectic station of Command station. All over the place, aides and employees were contacting and searching for any clues to who had the courage to take over the Eagle. None of them had the slightest clue what the real situation was.

"The Royal State Religion Knights of the Hellsin Organization have come on orders from Her Majesty," Sir Hellsing said. A grizzled man stood up and eyed Sir Hellsing.

"Oh you've come Sir Integra."

The other officers and aids stood up in outrage of Sir Hellsing's statement.

"General, I hope you aren't planning to have them help us?"

"This is a matter concerning the country's safety. How can you allow suspicious people like them to sit with us?"

"This is under our, the Navy's jurisdiction."

"This is not the time for someone like you to come out. GO HOME!"

Sir Hellsing chuckled and sat in an officer's chair, astonishing everyone with her crass. She calmly too a cigar and stuck it in her mouth.

"I could go home if you would like, but would you really want me to."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Wait."

All eyes were on the lead officer. He nodded. "Please sit with us Sir Hellsing."

"………..What is the current situation General Penwood?"

"18 hourse ago, a new imperial aircraft carrier that was in the middle of practice maneuvers in the English Channel. The Eagle reported that an unidentified helicopter was approaching. That was the last we heard from it. At the moment it is staying in one place on the English Channel some 300 kilometers off the bay. Originally we were to deal with it. However, these are satellite photos that were sent a few hours ago. Take a look."

Sir Hellsing and Walter glared as the photos were posted on the screens.

"This is not our category. It is an insane affair."

A Nazi swastika was painted in blood, boldly proclaiming who was responsible.

"Millenium, the Last Battalion."

"RIDICULOUS!"

"Vampires? Nazi remnants? Don't fuck around! We don't have any times to listen to your stupidity."

"General, you as well. You can't be serious!"

"It's more likely to be a mutiny or a rebellion."

"I don't know how much her Majesty trusts you but you're greatly mistaken if you think you have special privileges everywhere. Stay out of this," one officer demanded. He cowered when Sir Hellsing glared at him with hate in her eyes.

"Very well, I would like to see your skills."

"Tell them of the situation," General Penwood ordered.

"Yes sir. Since right after the incident, we have been trying to contact them but There was no response whatsoever. We sent many spy planes but there were no reactions whatsoever. It's as if it were an unmanned ship. A ghost ship," a man said. "However, the latest information shows a lone human shadow on deck with a parasol."

"In order to gain control of the situation, two small SAS platoons are currently closing in via helicopters. They should have control of the ship in no time."

Sir Hellsing inhaled deeply into her cigar before speaking.

"General, I pity those soldiers. You've done nothing more than send in 30 lumps of meat. They will be annihilated.

A helicopter exploded as soon as she finished.

"General! We're under attack and none of the ship's guns have fired."

"Captain, is that a musket ball?"

"Huh? AAAURGH!"

BOOM!

The helicopter exploded into flames and crashed into the ocean. The control station burst into activity as they tried to assess the damage. However, both helicopters were blown to smithereens and fell into the ocean. Sir Hellsing sighed as she stared at the photograph and turned to General Penwood.

"So General, what is your choice going to be?"

General Penwood sighed. "I hand control of this base to the Hellsing Organization. Do with it as you see fit."

Sir Hellsing smirked and strode away from the hall with Walter close behind her. She sighed and inhaled her cigar.

"What do you think Walter?"

"A good decoy. The more time passes the more it goes in their way."

"But we can't leave it alone. It's too dangerous to leave alone."

"They will not attack on their own but we cannot ignore them. Move closer and they attack. This war is a ceremonius demonstration of their power."

"The ocean is both a rampart and infinitely wide moat. And the magic bullets, there is nothing that can get close to them," Sir Hellsing mused. "But they cannot escape. Vampires are unable to swim thatnks to the purifying nature of water. The question is, how do we get Alucard, Seras, or Harry onto that steel fortress?"

"Extra-large warship?"

"No ma'am, it'll take to long to stock and to prepare."

"A high speed boat."

"It would be shot to pieces before it getting in range."

"A jet?"

"The ship has the latest anti-aircraft ordinances on board ma'am."

"How about apparition?"

"Harry would need to go solo then. Vampires cannot apparate and Alucard's shadow teleportation is hampered by the ocean. Also, it takes more energy than Harry could spare."

"Portkey?"

"It takes too much energy."

A dark chuckle interrupted their thoughts as their shadow glowed red. Soon hand appeared and with all the smoothness of smoke, Alucard appeared. He smiled at the pair.

"So all we need is a way for me to get on deck without interference of the guns, missiles and that magic bullet," Alucard said.

"That's impossible," Sir Hellsing said.

"No it isn't but there is one piece of equipment fast and stealthy enough to get through. However there is only one in the world."

Alucard grinned in the dark, eager for blood.

* * *

**(I am required by fanfiction rules to warn you. LEMONS! Now we resume your regularly scheduled reading.)**

At the Hellsing Manor, Harry was in his quarters tuning up his gear for the upcoming battles. He blackened his equipment removing any shine on the equipment. He used grease to lube up the Lancer chainsaw so they would rotate as fast as possible. He loaded up his trusty AA-12 shotgun with the necessary rounds needed to blasts through waves of ghouls and vampires alike. In his pack were cases of ammo, bandages and medical kits, flares, and of course magical gear. Underneath his arm bracer was a steel wand holster. Harry sighed as he zipped up his bag.

"Harry?"

Harry turned around to see Seras enter his room nervously. He smiled and turned his chair towards her.

"Hey Seras, how are you?"

Harry gasped as Seras hugged him. He stood up and rubbed her back gently as to comfort her.

"What's wrong Seras?"

"Soon we're going into a battle that's going to engulf all of London," Seras whispered. "I know I'm a vampire but…"

"Tell me Seras. I'm not going to laugh."

"I'm scared. Will I live through this? Also will we be able to survive this?" Seras asked. "Tomorrow or sooner we might not be alive anymore."

"Seras, let me tell you this. I promise you, I will do everything in my power to make sure that you will survive. However remember you're the oath you took when you agreed to work for the Hellsing Organization. We will fight with all our strength to protect the weak and innocent. If that means sacrificing our lives, so be it."

Seras sniffed and hugged Harry again. Harry gently touched her face and drew her closer to him. Seras closed her eyes and reached around Harry's neck and kissed him. Harry opened his lips slightly and allowed Seras' tongue entry. After several minutes, they broke away for air.

"Harry, we may not be alive tomorrow," Seras whispered. "I want you to take me."

"Are you sure Seras?"

"Harry, I love you more than anything in this world. I want you to know that forever."

"I feel the same way about you too Seras."

Seras giggled and guided Harry's hands to her shirt. Harry's hands trembled and he carefully removed the buttons from Seras' shirt. Seras smiled as she let her shirt fall to the floor revealing her breasts barely contained by her bra. She kissed Harry again, this time with lust and urgency. She ripped off his shirt while Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her. She automatically wrapped her legs around Harry's waist while Harry carried her to the bed. He laughed while she shrieked with delight when he tripped and landed on her. Seras smiled and looked at Harry straight in his green eyes.

"Harry I love you."

"I love you too Seras."

Seras nodded and with a quick movement, snapped off the clip of her bra. The bra fell down revealing her large, firm breasts to Harry. Harry stiffened in surprise but began to massage her breast. With his other hand he quickly unclipped her skirt while Seras hastily tore off his pants. Seras could see the tent already rising in Harry's boxers and began to grind against him. Harry moaned as waves of pleasure flared up, clouding all reason. He massaged Seras' other breast and grew excited when Seras' moans became louder. Seras quivered but continued to grind against Harry, determined on making him stop first. Harry's right hand stopped and snaked lower, tickling her inner thigh before stopping at her pussy. He barely touched her but it was enough to make Seras scream in surprise and pleasure. Harry touched it again and let his finger gently circle her clit. Seras bit her mouth to prevent her from screaming. She instead shoved a hand down Harry's boxers and stroking his shaft. Harry shuddered when he felt Seras' feather light hands stroke every part of his shaft. Another hand went down and Harry nearly buckled as she felt him fondle his balls.

"Oh no you don't."

Harry guided his hand under Seras' panties and stuck a finger within her moist folds. She screamed but quieted down to a moan as Harry's finger went in and out in a hypnotic tempo. All she could think of was how could it felt when Harry's finger rubbed against her. She began to fondle Harry's member harder. Harry felt the blood leave his head and he stuck another finger within Seras. Seras began to buck and spasm as waves of pleasure began to erupt.

"Harry I'm going to.."

"Me too."

"HARRY!"

"KYAAAAAH!"

An ear splitting scream came out of Seras as she felt herself climax. Harry buckled as well and landed on Seras. He looked at his hand and saw it covered in a white fluid. Seras grabbed his wrist and gently licked his fingers slowly and sensuously. Harry felt himself harden at the sensation. Seras giggled and reached down and pulled off her panties. She slowly opened her legs, displaying her most private part to Harry. Harry felt himself become even harder at the sight of her moist folds. He quickly threw off his boxers and guided his dick towards Seras' folds. Harry winked at Seras mischievously and slowly entered her. She groaned as she felt the head slip in through. She slid forward eager for more but Harry backed out. Seras growled in frustration and glared at Harry. Harry leaned forward again but repeated the motion again. Seras whined in frustration and squirmed.

"Harry! Fuck me NOW!" Seras demanded.

Harry nodded and shoved his full length in. Seras gasped as Harry's member ripped through her hymen. Harry looked down and saw blood flowing out of Seras. He looked at Seras worriedly. Seras shook her head and smiled at Harry.

"It's alright. Just go slowly for now."

Harry began to buck his hips slowly and gently while kissing her neck and her face. Seras moaned in satisfaction as the pain slowly gave away to mind-numbing pleasure. She bucked forward in time with Harry's rhythm.

"Faster Harry!"

Harry began to speed up. Seras' eyes opened in surprise as waves and waves of pleasure wracked her body. She feel Harry's long member rub against her clit and tickle the tip of her womb. Harry grunted as he bucked even faster, trying to hold off from cumming inside her. Seras gasped in shock and her eyes became glazed as her brain nearly shut down. She trembled wildly and as the pleasure became to much to bear. She wrapped her legs around Harry and bit his shoulder. Harry grunted in pain but continued to shove his member as fast and deep as he could.

"Seras!"

"Go ahead Harry. I'm going to cum!" Seras whispered.

**"SERAS!"**

**"HAAAAAAAAARRRYYYYYYYYYY!"**

Harry panted and faced Seras. Seras smiled and gently kissed Harry.

"You were amazing love," Harry whispered.

"No more than you, my Harry."

Harry chuckled a bit and held Seras tight as she nodded off to sleep. Harry smiled and soon followed her to sleep.

**(LEMON END)**

* * *

On the floor above Harry's room, all the soldiers in the mess hall were grinning as they swept up the broken glass from the windows and doors. Commander Furguson looked at his ruined glasses in annoyance.

"Damn that boy! Always giving me shit!"

"Can't really blame him," Major Roberts said with a grin. "He was having a better time than anyone here."

"Of course its him to blame! He caused her to scream so loudly! Blasted boy."

"Lucky boy more like it. How many here could say they lost their virginity to a hot blonde virgin with massive tits?" Pip said.

A look around the hall answered his question. The soldiers continued their clean up but wore dirty smiles and bloody noses all throughout the hour.

* * *

On the Atlantic Channel, three Harrier Jets were cruising above the speed of sound towards their destination. After several minutes, their target the Eagle was in sight. The lead pilot switched on his targeting and armed his missiles. On either side of him, his wingmen did the same as well.

"Control, on your mark."

"Hawk 1 you have permission to fire your missiles."

The pilot pulled the trigger and released his missile. The jets on either side of him also released their missiles. The missiles flew straight and true but before they reached their target, a bright blue streak came from the boat and flew straight at the missiles. It slammed through them and riddled them with holes, causing them to explode. The jets veered away from the ship for another run but a single musket bullet shot them down.

On the deck, Lt. Rip Van Winkle giggled in delight as the plane crashed into the ocean in a magnificent ball of flames. She sighed in delight and twirled her musket like a baton.

"Beasts of the forests

Beasts of the pasture

Those that race the skies

The cry victory will be mine

Oh hunting horn reverberates throughout the forests."

Several soldiers on the bridge watched their leader twirl and dance around the deck like a happy child, singing at the top of her voice.

"What's she singing sir?"

"Carl Maria von Weber's The Shooter of the Magic Bullet," the officer said. "Its her favorite song."

"Victory! Victory! Tonight we become revenge!"

She stiffened as she felt an incredible amount of madness and bloodlust fill the air around her. She fell to her knees and looked up into the skies, frantically searching for the source of this madness and evil.

"What is this?" she whispered. The aura became stronger and stronger and she realized who was coming. She screamed in terror, attracting everyone soldier's attention on the ship.

"HE'S COMING! HE'S COMING! IT'S HIM!"

Nearly 85000 miles in the atmosphere and traveling at 2.8 mach, the spy plane SR-71 sped overhead at near impossible speeds. Inside the cockpit, Alucard grinned as he controlled the throttle, delighted at being able to fly this fast and this dangerous. G-forces rippled his body by the slightest touch on the throttle.

Down on the Eagle, the soldiers looked at the radar.

"Sir, there's an unidentified aircraft coming our way. Its speed is 2.8 mach and the altitude is 85000."

"An SR-71. Nothing to worry about. It's a spy plane but it is unable to carry any armaments."

"Should we shoot it down sir?"

"It'd be a waste of bullets. Any anti-aircraft ordinances we have would not be able to catch that plane once it hits mach 3"

"ITS HIM!"

"Lt., what are you talking about?"

"THE SPOKESMAN OF MADNESS IS COMING. GRIPPING THE SCENT OF DEATH ON HIS HANDS AND DRAGGING A BLACK IRON HORSE BEHIND HIM! HE COMES STRIAGHT FROM HELL FOR ME!"

In the cockpit, Alucard chuckled and laughed as he spotted the HMS Eagle.

"Heed me if thoudst would dress the dead and play amongst them. Thou shalt join their ranks."

He laughed as he yanked the throttle down, sending the Blackbird into a nosedive right at the ship at a speed of over Mach 3.

"Sir, enemy plane is trying to ram us!"

"He's crazy! Take this ship out of the area! Have the men on the guns and shoot it down with what ever weapons we have!"

All eyes watched as the plane spiraled towards them like an arrow of death. Even as bullets rained down on it, no matter how many holes it had, it continued to point at them. Even after Rip Van Winkle's bullet riddled it with holes, the plane continued to sail towards them like a missile of doom. A black arrow of their destruction. The plane burst into flames but malevolent black energy rolled off it.

"Restraint release. Level 3. Level 2. Level 1"

Alucard's dark laughter boomed as the airplane rammed into the ship at full speed. Rip Van Winkle stared at the aircraft and screamed.

THE MADNESS IS HERE!

* * *

Back at the control center, one the officers gaped in shock as he watched an SR-71 crash headfirst into the Eagle's deck.

"SIR! It landed straight on the Eagle's deck!"

General Penwood looked at Sir Hellsing's expression of triumph. Walter smirked.

"So we've won."

"The Eagle is as good as ours now."

* * *

Rip Van Winkle looked at the wreckage in horror. Black tendrils of malevolent energy surged onto the deck, setting it aflame. The flames flew into the sky, illuminating the deck with flickering shadows and light at the same time. She squinted, hoping to see no sign of the plane's occupant. However it was not to be as from the fiery wreckage, Alucard appeared, staring at her with a bored look. He caught her gaze and his face warped into an evil smile. She trembled as she remembered the warning the Major gave her.

"That's an amazing talent. Those magic bullets of yours are like in the legend."

"Thank you Major."

"The Sharpshooter legend. I'm sure you're aware of the tale."

"Of course sir."

"Do you know how it ends?"

"The foolish sharpshooter Kaspar tried to hunt down the devil Sammael. However, Sammael drags him to hell and throws him down the deepest ravine. If thou wouldst dress the dead then thou shalt join their ranks."

The Major nodded and smiled grimly. "Be warned First Lieutenant. Sammael shall appear before you as well."

Rip Van Winkle screamed in terror as Alucard vanished and reappeared in front of her. His large hand clamped around her mouth, muffling her. Alucard chuckled darkly and slowly lifted her off the ground. She kicked and screamed but Alucard shook her roughly.

"You're mine vampire!"

A hail of bullets riddled Alucard's body with holes. He dropped her and turned to see several soldiers aiming their guns at him.

"Lieutenant!"

Rip Van Winkle bolted away from Alucard just in time to avoid a rocket explode. Alucard's body was destroyed in the explosion. However when the smoke cleared, Alucard was there chuckling in amusement.

"Pitiful vampires, is that all you can do?" Alucard said deeply. "Well let me show you how a monster truly fights!"

His form disintegrated into shadows and blood. The soldiers shot a rain of bullets at Alucard, threw grenades at him, and doused him with fire. They watched in horror as Alucard easily shook them off as if they were leaves in the wind. Around Alucard, the shadows formed arms and hands, reaching into the sky. With a quick movement, those hands flew towards the soldiers. The soldiers screamed as the hands ripped them into pieces. Blood sprayed across the deck along with body parts. Organ strewed the deck along with various pieces of human parts. Corpses lined the deck, covering every part of the vast deck with blood.

Rip Van Winkle scurried away in fear, trying to find refuge among the ship from the Devil incarnate. She could hear his voice as he taunted her from the deck.

"Your ship is gone. Your men massacred. You are alone. Now what will you do, Lt. Rip Van Winkle?"

She trembled in terror but she inhaled deeply, steeling her nerves. She aimed her musket at Alucard's form and aimed at his heart. She smiled victoriously and fired. The bullet whizzed out, piercing Alucard in the heart before changing direction and piercing him through his head. It changed directions again and went through his leg.

"Fall, fall, fall, FALL AND DIE!"

The bullet whizzed again at Alucard. Alucard smiled and caught the bullet with his teeth. He gave Rip Van Winkle a shark-like smile.

"Gotcha!" He crushed the ball into dust and began to walk towards her. "I have caught you now!"

He slowly stalked her frightened form. She was so frozen in terror that Alucard within arm's reach of her easily. He punched her in the cheek and sent her flying off. She crashed into the wall and looked through bleary eyes to see Alucard smiling at her. He hauled her against the wall and smiled as he held up her musket.

"As I said, before vampire. You're mine!"

With that, he impaled the vampire on her own gun. She looked in horror at the gun protruding from her stomach. Her face was frozen into a look of terror as Alucard ripped her throat open and drained her body of all of her blood.

"You did well First Lieutenant."

On the deck of the Eagle about 50 yards behind Alucard, Officer Schuldinger held up a video screen allowing the Major to watch the gory scene.

"No matter how many stones you throw at the water's surface or how many times you step on a shadow, the water's surface or the shadow never disappears," the Major said. "That's what Alucard is. The River of Death."

"There, Life and Death, everything is a fraud. It is so immortal, invincible, unrivaled and strong that it is ridiculous," the Major whispered. "But we will defeat it. Because you will not return, we will defeat Alucard."

Beside him, the Doctor pulled out a device that will destroy the Lieutenant's body. Before he pressed the button, the Major stopped him with a wave of his hand.

"She has completed her mission perfectly. Completely perfectly. I will not allow you to burn her."

"Yes sir."

"ACH TUNG!"

Every soldier stood at attention as they watched on the huge monitors the kast moments of Rip Van Winkle's life.

"Goodbye lieutenant, let us meet in Valhalla," the Major said softly.

Nearly all the officers and soldiers whispered their farewells to the dying lieutenant, many of them with a sad smile on their faces.

"SIEG HEIL!"

The soldiers saluted as Alucard's shadows absorbed the vampire's body. The Major smiled and began to laugh.

"Are you having fun Alucard? As I said, war is fun!"

"Sing the song of victory Alucard and watch from there."

"I can see it clearly, even with my bad eyes. The spires of London. The lights of the city."

"Listen to my song of victory and watch from there."

"The Breaking of the English!"

* * *

The Major stood from his chair and examined the near thousand men he commanded. Near him were his closest advisors and officers, all of them waiting for him to speak. The Major chuckled and raised his arms to the troops catching all of their attention.

"Gentlemen, I love war. Gentleman, I... love war. Gentlemen, I so love war.

I love holocaust. I love blitzkrieg. I love onslaught. I love defensive. I love besiegement. I love breakthrough. I love retreat. I love mop-up. I love withdrawal. On the plains, in the streets, in the trenches, on the prairies, on the tundra, in the desert, on the sea, in the sky, in the mud, in the swamp.

I cherish each und every way war can be waged on this earth.

I love the thunderous roar of all artillery arrayed at the battle line firing at one, as it blows away the enemy line. My heart dances when the bodies of enemy troops are hurled into the air in pieces from a direct hit.

I love it when a Tiger tank smashes an enemy tank with its 88mm cannon. It left a warm feeling in my chest when the enemy soldiers would jump screaming from the blazing tank only to be mowed down by machine gun fire.

I love it when the infantry ranks overrun the enemy line, bayonets first. It moves me ven I remember the sight of a new recruit in a state of panic, stabbing un already dead enemy soldier over und over.

I can hardly contain myself thinking of hanging the defeatist deserters from streetlights. Und it is superb when the enemy prisoner screams in time... with the shriek escaping from my Schmeisser I hold as I mow him down.

I even remember distinctly the 4.8 ton shrapnel from the Dora pulverizing whole city blocks, where the pitiful resistance fighters heroically stood up against us with their assorted small arms.

I love the Russkie armoured divisions thrown into disorder. it is a very very sad thing when the villages they should have protected to the death are overrun und the women und children are violated und killed.

I love the English und American war machines being crushed und annihilated. Their creeping about on the ground like vermin, chased by the Jabo, is the height of humiliation.

Gentlemen, I wish to see a war worthy of one in Hell itself.

Gentlemen, my battalion of comrades who follow me... Pray tell, what do you wish for? Do you wish for war as a matter of course? Do you wish for a merciless, shitlike war? Do you wish for a stormlike conflict which runs the gamut of blowing steel und striking flame, killing every crow in the entire world?"

The men roared and saluted the Major.

"KRIEG! KRIEG! KRIEG! KRIEG! KRIEG!"

The Major smiled and cackled. "Very well. Then let it be krieg. All our strength is held in a clenched fist, poised to strike. But for we who have continued to endure a whole half-century in the depths of these dark shadows... a simple war is no longer enough!! A GREAT VAR!! One born of our single-hearted devotion!!

We are merely one battalion, no more than a thousand troop remnants. But I believe that you are all matchless hardened veterans. So gentlemen, together we are an army as powerful as a million regular soldiers. Let us rouse those slumbering ones who drove us into the realm of forgetfulness. Let us seize them by the hair, drag them down, open their eyes und make them remember. We shall make them remember the taste of terror. We shall make them remember the sound of our war boots. We shall remind them that something in the interval between heaven und earth they don't even recall With their own philosophy does indeed exist.

The Kampfgruppe of a thousand wampires... will burn the world to a crisp."

* * *

At the Hellsing Manor, Harry and Seras sat on the rooftop together, both of them wearing full gear of equipment. In his right hand, Harry held his trusty AA-12 shotgun. However in his left hand, he was holding the hand of Seras. He sighed and tried to enjoy the few moment of piece he'll have before the war starts.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Seras."

They leaned towards each other and kissed deeply just as the large zeppelins covered the light of the Moon, casting a shadow over the city of London.

* * *

**So sorry about updating for such a long time. So much has happened between now and my last update. My computer broke, I'm in college, and I spent some of my free time playing 8 people slayers at the dorms or Gears of War 2. I'll try to keep the chapters coming as best I can. **

**Thanks for reading**

**Please Review!  
**


End file.
